The King's Rose
by KiwiSylveonKagome
Summary: Set 3 months after Origins. Jaya Cousland had ended the Blight, reunited with her brother and is the betrothed of King Alistair Theirin. Follow her as she adjusts to a somewhat domestic life, filled with duty and of course, love. [Alistair/Cousland] [Zevran/Leliana][Hints of F!Hawke/Anders]
1. I live plus a rant

**Alright... All of you probably were wondering if I died... Well, nope. Between work and my Youtube, there was hardly time for anything. Now that my hours have been cut, I have been secretly working on a few Dragon Age fanfics and this was the one I was nursing bit by bit while writing the other fics. Allow me to introduce: The King's Rose. **

**I just love Alistair in Origins and, well all of the games... Except Inquisition... Whenever I played Origins, I was always a human noble because, who wouldn't want to be Alistair's wife? And since I have it on my PC, I can now see a wedding, so my own wedding in the story will be waaaaaay off. Since there wasn't really a 'wedding' between Origins and Awakening, which I hated... *Mumbles* Stupid BioWare *End mumbling***

**A little about Jaya, who is my Cousland:**

**Personality: Helpful, kind, loving, very stubborn, hot-headed somewhat, brave, funny and tomboyish.  
History: Knew Alistair, Cailan and Anora before Origins, always like training opposed to learning propriety.  
Height: 5'3"  
Weight: 173 LBS  
Eye Color: Silver  
Hair Color: Brown with reddish tint.  
Complexion: Fair  
Scars: Multiple from battles dotting her back, one on hip from attack from Howe.**

**Lemme know how you like this one, for I have... Well.. 'Sequels' I'd say... Cause they CAN be read alone, yet make more sense when read after The King's Rose.  
~~Skittles~~**


	2. After The Blight

**Dragon Age and all the characters are own by BioWare... Jaya is owned by me~  
**

**The King's Rose  
Chapter 1: After the Blight**

* * *

**Castle Cousland, Highever- 3 Months after Dragon Age: Origins**

A woman was hacking away at training dummies in the courtyard, her light weight silverite armor glistening in the sun, almost a match for the silver eyes that were under the matching helmet. Two men watched her in amazement until one of the men strolled forward.

"Why not test your might against me, sister?" The man taunted, catching blades from the nearest servant, a grin on his face.

"Why in the world do you still taunt her, Fergus, knowing she'll have you on your arse faster that you can blink?" The other man watching chided.

Fergus Cousland, the Teryn of Highever, chuckled. He inherited the title after the entire Cousland family, minus him and his sister, were slain by Arl Rendon Howe in his thirst for power over a year ago. His brown hair matched his sibling, but he had the standard Cousland blue eyes, inherited from their father. "It'll take a lot to get me on this arse, Al." The statement got the man to bust out in a grin.

King Alistair Therin, or Alistair as he preferred to be called, was the king and clearly was born to lead, despite not knowing how more than three months ago. It took an encounter with his sister Goldanna and a few words from his betrothed to harden him into leading. His dark blonde hair often turned full blonde when in the right light. He rolled his eyes. "Gus, you do realize she killed not only a high dragon, but the archdemon?" He reminded. He was a former templar until he was recruited into the Grey Wardens, not six months ahead of his betrothed.

The woman sparring with the dummies stopped and took the helmet off, tucking it under her arm, running a hand through her brown locks. "Brother, how many times have I sent you to Wynne in the past few days?" She teased. Jaya Cousland was now known around Ferelden as the Hero of Ferelden, since she ended the Fifth Blight by slaying the archdemon after nearly a year of darkspawn attacking the lands. She was recruited into the Grey Wardens the very week of the Cousland Massacre. Along her travels, she met Wynne the enchanter mage, Leliana the bard, Zevran Arainai the former Antivan Crow, Shayle the dwarf-turned-golem, Sten the Qunari, Oghren the dwarven warrior and Morrigan the Wilds witch. The most important person she met currently was laughing at her brother; her betrothed and the love of her life.

"You got lucky those times." Fergus replied, raising an eyebrow and the dagger in his left hand.

Jaya just laughed and placed her helmet on the ground. "Fine, your arse is going to be bruised." She replied, taking a similar stance and watching for any movement from her opponent, who used a smoke ball to vanish. Her silver eyes darted around the visible area before her senses she gained from the Joining kicked in, allowing her to sidestep right before her brother's sword appeared right where her head was. Using her momentum, she pivoted on her toe, bringing her foot up to try and connect with the hand that held the sword.

Fergus anticipated that and used the free hand without the dagger to catch the foot before he also swept his foot under to unbalance her, seeing how well she could do now. The first few times he did this, she wound up in the dirt due to how inexperienced she was.

She quickly went to her hands, her foot now able to gain purchase on his chest and letting her tilt her ankle to slip out of his grip and kick off, hand-springing back, bringing out her dagger and sword, which was mimicked by her partner. Kicking off, she met each blow with her own, sparks flying off the blades each time, a few hits nicking both of them, though when they met again, she smirked and did the reverse of what she did to a Broodmother in the Deep Roads, using her rogue talent to disappear and brought out the hidden dagger, stopping short of his neck.

"Win again." She stated.

"Maker's breath, you are a demon." Fergus said, handing her her weapons. "Speaking of demons... You still alright here?" He asked.

"Well, not really. I still feel like a door's going to break open and there's going to be Howe's men waiting to kill me." Jaya admitted, sighing as the servants took her helmet and swords into the newly built armory off the sparring ring in the courtyard. She said the last part as they rejoined the king. "It's foolish, though. I personally killed Howe, so I shouldn't be worried about him still vying for Highever."

"Not foolish, my dear. Normal for someone that went through that and lived." Alistair replied, showing the concern he always had whenever she mention the bastard. He remembered how he sounded like a jerk when she mentioned it and he was whining about losing their mentor, Duncan, before they arrived in Lothering. After that, they grew closer to a point where she was open about what happened here so long ago. When she mentioned how much she and her family trusted him, Alistair wanted to bring Howe back to life just to kill him again for the hurt in her voice and in her eyes.

Jaya's eyes softened as she nodded. "That's true. I suppose one day I'll be able to actually stay inside longer than three hours." She grimaced at the memory of meeting her mother, Dairren, Iona and Lady Landra the day before Howe's attack during the night. Her mother told them that Jaya's mind of her own wouldn't give her more grandchildren. Now, because of the taint, that was even less likely, even if her mother was dead. "Or not. Maybe these nightmares will never go away." She said sadly, placing a hand on a pillar in the room where she had met with her father, Duncan and Howe that fateful day.

Fergus and Alistair both shared a look of worry before returning to watching her hurry out of the room, rushing to keep up with her. "Does it help that I cleaned the place of leftover men?" He asked.

Jaya smiled, the smile not quite reaching her eyes. "That's something. It's good to know there aren't anymore of that bastard's men anywhere near here or in Denerim. I made sure of that." She paused at a junction before walking down to the door and opening it. "Wow. I can't believe you cleaned here, Ferg. I never figured you to be cleaning." She joked half-heartily.

"Just give me enough ale and you'll be surprised at how I turn into Mother." He said, getting a bigger smile from his sister.

"Hmm. I should have you come to the palace and have some pints with Oghren then. I bet the servants would go insane trying to keep up with you." She replied, entering the armory where she had first got the family blade. The same blade now hung there with the dried blood of Howe still on it, along with Howe's hand that she had cut off before returning to rescuing the former Queen. "Fucking sick bastard." She muttered, glaring at the hand as if it were Howe himself before turning on her heels and leaving.

"Still proud of that trophy you brought back." Fergus teased, nodding in the direction of the hand.

"Figured you would be. I brought it back since carrying Howe's head in my pack would've been too suspicious." She replied as they met up with Wynne and Zevran. The two were often chosen by Jaya to go with her and Alistair on longer trips, such as this trip to Highever.

Wynne shook her head. "Again? This is the fourth time in three days I've dealt with healing the two of you." She chided, smiling softly and casting her healing spell on the siblings.

Zevran smirked. "I am surprised they have energy from what I saw. They were really going at it."

"You... You..." Fergus blinked before groaning. "I guess Shorty wasn't kidding: you are a true assassin."

Jaya sent a glare that had both the Crow and her betrothed slinking to hide behind Wynne before she elbowed him in the gut hard enough so that the other three wondered if it broke anything. "Stop that. Or I will call you the one name only Father called you." She threatened.

Fergus could only nod, since he was recovering from the elbow to the gut. "I think.. I'll.. turn.. in.." He wheezed, heading to the right at the junction, having moved most of the bedrooms to the opposite side of the castle from where they once had been.

Jaya smirked as Wynne and Zevran followed, Zevran not hiding the relief to get away, which got both of them to laugh. "I never thought I'd see Zev run from me like that." She noted, her eyes drifting in the direction of where she used to sleep as a kid and later as a young adult. Her mind came up with an idea and it involved her templar beside her, for she knew that perhaps it was time to face the thing that really tormented her.

**So... I think I like starting off on cliff-hangers... Lemme know what you think. This is what I've been working on for a while... Since Dragon Age Inquistion came out and even before it was announced.  
~~Skittles~~**


	3. Fighting Demons

**Bioware owns Dragon Age and all the characters, I own Jaya, though...**

**The King's Rose  
Chapter 2: Fighting Demons**

* * *

When Jaya seemed to drift off into thought, Alistair was a little worried before he smirked and shook his own head. Gently, he wrapped an arm around her waist. "Perhaps we should retire. Our bedroll awaits." He teased.

A sly smirk grew on her face. "Why not enjoy a bed?" She raised an eyebrow and turned to face him.

"Well, that would be nice.. But are you ready for that? I don't want you pushing yourself too far with this visit. If you're not ready to sleep in the castle, it's alright." He said, clear worry in his face.

Jaya's heart melted even more by the concern he was giving. He hadn't pushed her into coming here, in fact he wanted to make sure she wanted to before sending the response back to Fergus. She smiled up at him and held his face in both of her hands. "I'm so lucky to have you, love. I'm sure. As long as you're here with me, there's no reason to be afraid anymore." She admitted, kissing him lightly. "And it's only fitting, really."

"Fitting how?"

"Fitting that the one person to banish any nightmare involving this place be the one to destroy the other demons plaguing me here." She said as he nodded to not only her but probably himself before she took a hand and led him back to the room she once shared with Dairren, but she wanted her future husband to help cleanse her soul from the horrid memory surrounding her old room. Once in, she intended to shut the door, but he beat her to it, closing the door the same moment he captured her mouth.

****LEMON!****

Alistair thanked the Maker for sending him such a woman; one who had her soul pretty much shattered in a single day, had her heart torn out in mourning and was willing to return to not only the very house, but the very room where it all began with **him**. He began working on her armor, not wanting to waste the precious time until she stilled his hand with a giggle and that made him pull back slightly. "What's so funny?"

"There's no need to hurry, love... I want you to love me slowly, to erase the memories one by one." Jaya replied before returning to his mouth with a loving kiss, which he returned. In truth, she was starting to feel the demons of the past returning and wanted to have a fast loving, but knew she had to do it slowly to overcome it.

When she said those words, he promised both her and himself that he would heed those words as he slowly undid her armor, slipping the outfit off her arms and undid the buckles along the right side to a point where it clattered to the ground and joined the boots and gloves she had taken off during the kiss, leaving her in the binding and her smalls. Slowly, he moved them to the bed, his trousers getting lost in-between while she worked on his tunic, pulling back only to allow her to toss it to the ground, where her binding later joined, along with her smalls. He slowly lowered her onto the bed, joining her moments later, trailing his kiss to her neck, allowing her to breathe.

"I.. must be crazy." She murmured softly.

"Hardly, my dear." He reminded, returning to her lips as his left hand traveled to her very center and toyed with her depths.

Jaya whimpered and arched into his hand and nearly growled when he didn't go deeper with his fingers as her templar traveled to capture a nipple in his mouth, causing her to gasp and tangle her fingers in his hair to keep him there, which earned a bite and moan escaped her lips at the pain that arose. Each flick of his tongue drove away Dairren's ghostly inexperienced touch there while his hand banished away the touch of Iona from the previous night before the massacre with every rub against her clit. "Oh, Alistair.." She pleaded with his name only.

He smirked and shook his head. "Not yet, my love."

"B-B-But.." She whimpered as he replaced his mouth with his free hand and returned to her mouth. Even with him kissing her, her body caught fire and began moving against his hand in the rhythm that they often took when he was inside her. "Al-Alistair... I'm..." She felt the very familiar climb growing inside and her insides seemed to open up.

"I know..." He murmured against her mouth, applying the wanted pressure to her clit while sliding two fingers inside her easily, his thumb stroking her while he pumped. He felt her hands drift to his shoulders and, when he hit the place that started off her climax, he didn't recognize her nails digging into him as she came.

Jaya's body didn't seem to stop twitching nor her hands didn't seem to stop tightening until the waves finally ebbed away and caused her to collapse in a sweaty mess, staring at her lover through hooded eyes. Before she could say something, he had already lined himself up and thrust hard into her, sending her into yet another spiral of pleasure.

With each thrust, he drove both of them closer to their well-needed satisfaction. This was the only place, for a while, they could get away from the Grand Cleric enough to have sex. Every now and then, she'd be lenient and allow them time together, other times, she had to make sure they weren't making love.

They both came in a mixture of pain and pleasure, Jaya's world completely evaporating under a bright light while she felt the familiar heat of his own release pumping into her. Somewhere, she mourned the fact that they may never have a child together and she'd never grow large carrying said child. When the feelings ebbed, she wrapped her arms around him and silently cried for the fact that she'd never be a mother and eventually would have to be the cause of them being overthrown for lack of an heir.

****End Lemon****

Alistair rolled them to the side and took the bed covers from the foot of the bed, mentally noting how the blue fabric was something she had occasionally worn in some fashion. He wondered if it was because it was the Cousland colors or if there was a meaning behind it that she didn't want to share back then. He fought a laugh when she cuddled into him, a smile the only thing breaking through. That disappeared when he saw the faint tear tracks, stroking them with his thumb. _'I knew it was a bad idea... There are still demons for her...'_

Jaya stirred at the contact, only having her eyes closed to collect her scattered thoughts, something that seemed to always happen, even when they weren't making love. She looked up at him with a small smile before she tilted her head at the look of concern. "Something wrong, Alistair?" She asked.

"I should be asking you that, love. Is there a reason for you crying?" He asked gently.

She blinked before sighing, not wanting to tell him she wanted to have his child, knowing full well they couldn't have any heirs. But, she also didn't want to lie, something she was always good for: telling the truth. "It just hit me that I'll be the cause of us losing the throne in the future with the fact the whole heir thing will come back to bite us..." She frowned at the thought. _'If that happens, I will never be able to forgive myself. Alistair has proven a great king so far. I have every hope he'll only get better. But, if we can't have children, the people might toss us aside in ten, maybe eleven years and put Anora back on the throne.'_

He frowned and sighed. "If that happens, we'll just go into hiding. I wouldn't want the crown without you by my side. It might be a bad example, but look at Cailan. He did great without an heir. I bet if he had survived the Blight, he'd still be king, even without an heir. Who can tell what's going to happen?" He said, earning a small giggle from her. "What?"

"Since when did you become so wise?" Jaya teased.

"It's Wynne's influence, I swear." He replied.

Jaya shook her head. "Then I need to warn her. I might not like the idea of you being way too wise for even me."

"That'll never happen, my dear. You'll always be wiser than I am." Alistair stated.

"Not true, darling. We're both wise. Though, rarely show it." She jeered.

Alistair rolled his eyes and chuckled. "That sounded like something Sten would say."

"He grew on me, I guess." She shrugged and snuggled close, sleep claiming her not long afterwards.

**So, that's chapter two~ Man, I've just got sidetracked with ORAS, work, computer issues, YouTube things or, as of now, illnesses. xD  
****~~Skittles~~**


	4. Royal Preparations

**Bioware owns Dragon Age and all the characters, I own Jaya, though...**

**The King's Rose  
Chapter 3: Royal Preparation**

* * *

When Jaya and Alistair left Highever, Jaya remembered she, Leliana and even Wynne were to look at gowns for the wedding, which she hated. She'd rather wear her armor to her wedding than have to actually wear an actual dress. Zevran had a goofy grin on his face as they stopped down in Lothering to see how the repairs were coming.

"Wipe that smirk off, Zev, or I swear that it'll be the last thing you do." Jaya threatened.

"Oh, come, dear Warden. Surely you are not that afraid of what I think you are." Zevran teased, earning a harsher glare from her.

"It's not that I'm afraid, Crow, it's just... Nevermind.." Jaya growled, deciding to drop it for now. Inside, she wanted to be looking at wedding gowns with Oriana and her mother more than anything. Thanks to Howe, she couldn't even do that. In her mind, she would have her father be giving her away, Oren being the ringbearer and Oriana being her Maid of Honor. She shook her head to get rid of the thoughts before they made her cry. _''Mother and the others wouldn't want me mourning their loss too long.'_ She mentally chided as she saw where they met Leliana all that time ago. "Seems like yesterday you, me, Caican and Morrigan were going through here.." She mentioned to Alistair, wanting to get her mind off the depressing thoughts.

"Hard to believe that was over a year ago now." He mused. "Now, the rebuilding has to start. Don't want a surprise coming."

"Yes. That's the last thing you need now, Your Majesty." Jaya teased.

Alistair chuckled. "If something came up, I'm sure you could handle it, Hero." He jibed.

"I still think 'Hero of Ferelden' is a little too big of a title." She replied. "Couldn't you have come up with something less, I don't know, powerful?"

"But what better way to describe the one to end the Blight than hero? I thought it was good at the time." He answered.

"Not like I can get anymore fame than that... Add to that I'm the betrothed to the King of Ferelden, I think my ego might be good for a decade." She said thoughtfully.

"That you did at the Landsmeet, my dear." He reminded.

"True, but even if I didn't put you on the throne, I'd still have you all to myself half the time." She added.

"Yeah, there is that."

"Plus you still owe me that little promise you made at Ostagar." She reminded.

"I was joking then. I didn't think you'd take it seriously." He said, shocked.

"Still. I think Leliana knows the Remingold..." Jaya mused.

"Maker's breath." He sighed.

She glanced around and, being a Cousland, she went over to those that were having a little trouble with holding up support for a house. The surprised looks didn't phase her as, after a few moments, they joined her in building. "Alright. Remember to hold it up." She held a beam to prove her point. "Now, bring a few to support it."

While Jaya assisted the townsfolk with the house, Wynne, Alistair and Zevran were grinning. "She still likes to get her hands dirty." Wynne stated.

"I guess that's just her." Alistair shrugged.

"I must say, the future Queen'll be very difficult to keep inside." Zevran said, nodding. "She enjoys adventures."

"Yeah. But, she was raised in the most powerful terynir in Ferelden, she knows duty." Wynne mentioned.

Jaya wound up helping until the sun was ready to set, shocked that she had been helping for so long. "That should be able to handle a good amount of damage now." She commented.

"Thank you, Hero." The villager she had helped said, bowing.

Each time someone callled her 'Hero', she flushed at the praise. She returned to the campsite, yawning before waving at Zevran, who had volunteered to keep watch. "Make sur-"

"Nothing gets to stabbing you. I know that, my dear Warden." Zevran chuckled as she passed by.

Rolling her eyes, she entered her tent to grin as a passed out Alistair and Caican laying ontop, also asleep. Her eyes dimmed slightly as she realized these two were the only thing close to a family she had left, next to Fergus. But her brother was always at Highever and rarely visited. Caican she had since he was a pup, so he was her four legged son. Alistair was her heart that she had no idea she was even looking for, her restored soul and her soon-to-be husband. Smiling again, she slipped under the blankets and snuggled into his chest, giggling when Caican rolled and licked her hand, and Alistair's chest in the process.

* * *

**Royal Palace, Denerim-Two and a half months later**

Crowds gathered outside the bustling estate of their beloved king and his betrothed, both of whom had saved Ferelden five months earlier and the king proudly announced the next day that his betrothed had been the one to deliver the finishing blow. His coronation was that following day and ever since, the king and his betrothed rarely were without the other, whether visiting the locals or even travelling to see their friends. A grey haired woman made her way through the crowd, her red and silver robes making her stand out, a staff on her back indicating she was a mage, as she finally squeezed through to see three others she hasn't seen in a few months: an elf, a red-haired woman and a dwarf.

"You are treading dangerous waters. I have insisted that we are a part of the company that destroyed the archdemon!" Zevran complained a very clear accent prominent. He had a lithe build, was smaller and shorter than one of his companions, with pointed ears. "Why I should assassinate you all!"

One of his companions, a red haired, pale, slender woman laid a hand on his shoulder. "Zev, darling, relax.. Once Wynne- Oh! Wynne, perfect timing!" Leliana sighed happily, a thick accent showing.

"What are we gathered out here for? Truly Alistair knew of us coming?" Wynne asked.

"Och, no. These sodding guards think we're just fanatic fans." Oghren suggested, belching a little. His beard had two braids on both sides of his face and he wore black armor that was once worn by the dwarven Legion of the Dead. He sounded like he was drunk when he spoke. "Look good Wynne, for the five bloody months that've passed."

"Thank you, Oghren. Now, allow us passage. We were summoned by the king himself." She announced.

"Yeah, right. That's one I've heard before. No entry, no exceptions." The guard stated just as the doors opened, showing a brownish haired man and a dark blond haired man.

"Pardon him, guys. He's new to the ranks. We were waiting for you." Fergus replied.

"My lord! Your Highness! I am truly sorry. I had no idea you were receiving others." The guard apologized.

"No harm done, Kayan. Resume your duties." Alistair ordered as they entered the hall. "Again, thanks for coming. I truly have not a clue what to do in this situation. Even Fergus tried everything." Alistair's hazel eyes showed concern even when he tried to lighten the mood. He wore a blue studded shirt and black pants when not entertaining the public, which was rare. Otherwise he wore golden armor made by Wade the armor-smith in Denerim. The armor was made of drake scales from when he and his friends traveled Ferelden to unit against the Blight.

Fergus grimaced. "I would say she definitely inherited our mother's stubbornness. She insisted that since Morrigan vanished, she wanted Leliana and Wynne to talk to." He wore a red shirt similar to what his father, Bryce Cousland, wore, but a lighter shade of red and brown pants.

"Where is she?" Wynne asked.

"Upstairs in her quarters. Been up there ever since this morning, really. Right after breakfast, too." Alistair replied, pointing over his shoulder to the left staircase to where said woman was. "When Shayle threatened to break the door down, as a joke, she didn't reply. But I've heard her pacing up there from the study."

"We'll see what's wrong... Would you mind coming, Fergus?" Wynne asked.

"Why not? She is my sister, after all."

The three proceeded up the stairs and walked past servants and guards until they reached the room. Wynne raised a hand and knocked four times in a pattern that her friend could decipher if she wasn't worrying.

"Who is it?" She sounded worried, something that was rare for her.

"Wynne, Leliana and your brother.. Please open, child." Wynne suggested calmly.

There was a slight pause before a click was heard and Jaya peaked out from behind the door. "Oh.. Is.. Alistair hiding somewhere?" She asked, her head darting left and right looking for said man.

"No, dear. He's downstairs with the others, worried about you." Leliana replied gently as the door opened to let the three in before it was shut again and the woman that had opened it paced back to where there was evidence she had been pacing before, a very distinct trail going ahead, left, back and right in a very large square on the brownish ornate rug.

Jaya began her pacing again as she spoke. "I don't know what to do. The wedding is less than a week away and I'm extremely nervous, to be honest." She stopped and twisted her finger in a way that the three remembered as her way of showing she was nervous about something. A pine green dress, similar to her mother Eleanor's dress that she wore before the infamous Cousland Massacre, didn't hide the fact she wore no shoes or boots.

Fergus chuckled at the gesture slightly as he spoke. "Little sister, you have faced an archdemon and a horde of darkspawn and this scares you? Well, I may remember what Mother said to me... 'Don't be frightened of a future with the one you love.' or perhaps she told me to lay off the spirits..." He joked.

"I've never been married... And I was hoping you could help me... That and my dress might look bad. I'll be right back. I want your honest opinion.. That means you too, Fergus." Jaya glared back as she strolled to the wardrobe room, her hand resting on the door handle.

"I always give my best opinion... At times." Fergus joked as his sister nearly threw a nearby pot at his head before entering the closet, the silver eyes flashing like the daggers she trained with long ago.

"Must you joke with her like that?" Wynne asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I've always done that. To relieve her tensions, to make her smile, to make her forget her troubles or simply to help her vent out." Fergus explained before his sister reappeared. "Wow... Is that... Oriana's dress?" He asked, shocked at the outfit.

**Cliffy again! *Evil Laugh***

**~~Skittles~~**


	5. Flashbacks Return

**Bioware owns Dragon Age and all the characters, I own Jaya, though...**

**The King's Rose  
****Chapter 4: Flashbacks Return**

* * *

The Antivan made dress was a lovely white with hues of silver to bring out Jaya's eyes. The modest collar would've made Oriana blush, but Jaya had it altered to fit her body, since Oriana was smaller than her, and the collar was where they had to take off some to fit. Golden silk was around her waist and under her chest, emphasizing her frame.

"Mhm.. I wanted her a part of my wedding, too. Think it's too much?" She asked, doing a little pirouette before facing them again, eyes looking for an answer.

"It looks lovely on you, sister dear... Just.. Wow." Fergus commented before blinking. "Oh, found these when I was cleaning out Mother's things." He dug in his pouch on his hip and handed her a box.

Jaya opened it and nearly collapsed in amazement at what her brother had given her. Her mother's blue diamond necklace, matching earrings and a hair comb that was a beautiful silver. "Fergus... Mother's jewelry? Y-You found it?" She asked, memories flooding back at how lovely her mother looked when she wore them and had said that one day they would be hers before Howe murdered their clan.

"Yeah. I believe she wanted you to wear it for your wedding and perhaps make it an heirloom? And the hair comb was something I actually bought a few days after Alistair announced you two were engaged. Something blue, something borrowed, something new, something old... Am I correct?"

Wynne chuckled at the young man's words, smiling. "That is correct, Fergus. I must admit you look lovely, dear. If I were younger, I would be simply jealous."

"I agree. Tis stunning to look at you and try to remember what you looked like beforehand." Leliana added, grinning like a child.

"Thank you all.. Especially you, Fergus... I know how difficult it must have been to go through their things." Jaya replied, hugging her brother while keeping the gift away.

Fergus grinned and hugged her back. "Yeah. But there are more good memories than bad for me... I really liked it when you came to visit three weeks after destroying that pesky Archdemon.. Will you return again, this time to stay a little longer than two days?"

Jaya frowned and pulled back a little. "Maybe... It was hard to even step foot into the hall where Sir Gilmore and the others were killed without regret of not demanding they follow me and Mother." She walked away to stand at the window, unaware Leliana and Wynne had left to give them time alone.

Her brother sighed and rested a hand on her shoulder. "It is time to let the memories go and remember the fun we had as kids." He advised.

Jaya remembered what her father had said in the Gauntlet, closing her eyes against the memory.

* * *

_'My dearest child.' Bryce Cousland, her father, draped in the clothes he wore that fateful day, said._

_"I wish it were not so, but I know you are dead." Jaya stated, her glance not leaving her father._

_'You know that I am gone, and all your prayers and wishes will not bring me back. My darling girl, it is time to let go. Take the pain and anger, acknowledge it and let it go. It is time. You have such a long road ahead of you, and you must be prepared. And so I leave this in your hands... I know you will do great things with it.' He replied, glancing first at her and her companions. His blue eyes then lingered on Alistair when he mentioned the long road ahead._

_"F-Father..." Jaya whispered as her father faded away, not willing to break down again as she had on her trip to Ostagar with Duncan._

* * *

"Jaya?" Fergus asked gently.

"Father appeared before me when I was in the Gauntlet and he said he no longer had a hold on me... But... He's our father. Of course he has a hold. He was... He was.. He was supposed to give me away.." Jaya sniffled before burrowing herself in her brother's shoulder, weeping for the fact their parents would never see her get married to the man she loves.

Fergus held her for what seemed like years before pulling back and drying her eyes with his thumb. "Chin up, little sister. You made Howe pay.. That's all they probably wanted." He waited until she came back from changing before continuing. "I was planning a huge memorial for them and those slain a month or so from now. Do you think you want to return to Highever again for that?"

"Well, strange thing is... Me and Alistair were planning on having Duncan's funeral there, too. He was born in Highever... Did you know that?" Jaya asked, smiling watery as the two left her room. After getting hugged by Leliana and Wynne, she inhaled and rubbed her eyes. "Does it look like I cried?"

"Sadly, yes.. But you shouldn't hide it from Alistair. The boy worries for you like you do him." Wynne advised as the four walked back downstairs.

"Say, Fergus... Will you ever remarry?" Jaya asked as they came into view of the others.

"That... Is a good question. Perhaps. I want to first go through my mourning of Oriana and Oren first. I actually have a sword I would've given him... had he lived, that is." Fergus answered, thinking.

"I still have the amazing memory of sinking the family blade into Howe's throat. I had a feeling Mother and Father were there to guide me." She said, smirking at the memory.

"I would've loved to aid making that bastard pay." Fergus replied, anger heard in his voice as Oghren was joking around with Alistair.

"Boy, you sure you don't want advice from an experienced married man? Sure, Branka was a complete soft head, but I know tricks to please a woman." Oghren suggested, chuckling slightly.

"I am sure, Oghren. If I needed advice, I'd turn to Fergus." He mentioned before turning around and seeing the four. "Are you alright?" He asked, worry evident now on his face.

"Just needed input on the dress..." Glancing at Wynne, she smiled sadly. "That and I might have broken down at the memories of what my father said to me during the Gauntlet... It made me miss what they will never know, see or do again." She bit the inside of her cheek to prevent herself from crying, which held true until strong arms pulled her into a hug. Only then did she begin silently weeping out-loud, only crying on the outside, her throat tired from crying into Fergus earlier.

The group all watched in both sadness and amazement as their 'fearless' leader broke down and was crying. Leliana allowed Zevran to bury his face in her bosom while Caican, Jaya's Mabari, lowered his ears and stared sadly at his mistress and Wynne's eyes misted over.

"Shh. Let it out. You've been building this up for nearly six months. It's alright to let loose now." Alistair comforted, rubbing her back softly to try and relax her. His heart broke with each tear that was shed by her, wishing he could somehow stop her from hurting. When the tears stopped, he smiled a tiny bit before stroking her cheek. "Feel better, love?"

Jaya bobbed her head and used a handkerchief her brother had used moments beforehand to dab her eyes and nose before smiling. "I got your shirt wet." She giggled softly.

"I can easily get it washed again. In fact, I would have it washed a thousand times to be able to support you again." He replied, chuckling a little. "How about we call it a day and just relax?" He suggested.

"Now, now, my beloved. You are the king and I doubt Ferelden will let their king have a day to himself." Jaya scolded lightly, trying not to laugh.

"Oh, you are no fun. There were plenty of times when we were traveling when I could have a day to relax." Alistair replied, back to his joking self.

"That is true. Now that you are king, those times are done. Or does the adoring public scare you?" She teased.

"Not in the slightest. I just want time to spend with you. And our dear friends, of course." He added, glancing at those that had been there from the beginning.

"We all know you are enjoying those exertions with our lovely leader, my friend." Zevran teased, laughing at the matching blushes.

"I'm not hearing this!" Alistair stated, covering his ears with his hands.

That had even Jaya laughing with them. _'Alistair is still so clueless and sweet, it's funny. He hasn't really changed.'_ She thought, grinning at the very aloof Alistair she had met upon entering Ostagar. The only difference seemed to be the fact this Alistair was king that was all. "Zev, I think having him turn redder than Leli's hair is quiet enough. Bad enough Fergus here does that." She motioned in her brother's direction.

"Ah, and here I was having fun. My dear, you all but turned harsh." Zevran mock-whined, a grin showing he was joking around.

Jaya raised an eyebrow. "Oh, I doubt I'm harsh, Zev. I'm just saying. But, anyhow. Aren't you supposed to be getting dolled up?" She teased her betrothed, smirking at him.

**Finally got around to this story~ Well, I've been busy lately... Updating soon~  
~~Skittles~~  
**


	6. Ambushed!

**Bioware owns Dragon Age and all the characters, I own Jaya, though...**

**The King's Rose  
Chapter 5: Ambushed!**

* * *

"Me? Dolled up? Oh, you're enjoying this, aren't you? I get wear heavy things and you get the lighter stuff." Alistair remarked, still not thrilled about the whole thing. "I bet this might be payback for all the times I thought you were pretty, huh?"

"Maybe. Just think of it this way: I have to deal with the 'good' and 'well-liked' Knight-Commander while I go visit Redcliffe and Orzammar to see how things are and you get to deal with the adoring public." Jaya reasoned, nearly growling at the 'Knight-Commander' part. "And, you have help here while little ol me has only Leliana and Wynne as company."

"Put that way, I truly wish I could go with you. I go insane during these things, you know that. Without Eamon and Fergus keeping me cool, I'd have gone gray!" Alistair admitted.

"Well, you haven't and I don't think a few grays would make you less handsome." Jaya teased, reaching up and toying with a few strands of his hair to prove her point. "Brother, be a dear and try to keep his mind sane... At least until I return."

"Can't promise that, but, I've done it before. Ahh, Arl Eamon. Ser, it is good to see you again." Fergus said, bowing to the elderly man.

"Fergus, you are Jaya's brother. No need to be formal." Eamon said as his wife strolled up to stand beside him.

"Lady Isolde, how good to see you again." Jaya said, smiling.

"And you too, my lady." Isolde said, eyes lightening at her attire. "Is that the gift from me?"

Jaya smiled and nodded. "Thank you again, Lady Isolde. I never thought I'd be happy to be in a dress again. It's funny, really. I told my mother that the last thing I wanted to wear was a dress, now look at me, wearing dresses and all those fancy things." She sighed as a man in armor entered. "Great. Early bastard." She mumbled.

Alistair chuckled and pulled her into a side-hug. "If you must mumble, love, do it somewhere.. quiet." He added the last part in a whisper near her ear.

Jaya giggled softly. "Dearest, if you keep that up, I'll have to have Caican guard my door." She teased before the man in armor walked up. "Knight-Commander Tavish?" She asked.

"My lady, I have arrived to escort you to Redcliffe, Orzammar and anywhere you see fit. However, we must make haste now if you plan to make it to either place in a timely arrival." The man stated, bowing.

Jaya smiled as she faced her love. "Well, that's my cue. I shall return soon to save you, dearest, from those tasks." She smoothed out a wrinkle on his collar and turning to face the man.

"I await your safe return. It's... Tavish, correct?" He asked.

"Yes, Your Majesty." Tavish bowed.

"I presume my betrothed will be safe in your hands?" He questioned.

"Yes. I shall see to it that not one scratch will mark her nor a single hair is disturbed." He answered. "Shall we leave, my Lady?"

"Yes. Leliana and Wynne, shall we?" She asked and just as Tavish was going to speak, she held a hand up. "These two are coming with me as not only friends, but guards as well. Not that you'll do poorly, just to keep my mind from worrying."

"Of course, ser." Tavish replied.

"See you soon, my love." Jaya said, smiling a little at Fergus's eye-roll before she turned and headed off with her 'guards'.

"Maker. She reminds me of Mother too much now." Fergus's whine was heard as they left.

* * *

Jaya got no closer to understanding Tavish as the Commander did her. Every time she stopped to take in a sight, Tavish thought she was tired and ordered people to stop and get her food or water. And when she tried to converse, the Commander avoided every question. She sighed from her seat on a stump in their camp as Leliana and Wynne walked up.

"Something the matter?" Wynne asked.

"I just do not get Tavish. I try to be friendly, he snubs me out. And when I want to smell a flower..."

"He takes it away and sees if it is poisoned. We have seen it." Leliana said.

"Exactly. I wish I could have stayed with Alistair now. Though I know Tavish from earlier. He was one that didn't accuse me nor the Grey Wardens of betraying Calian at Ostagar. I suppose that is good. But I may be betrothed to the king, but I don't need to be co-" She stopped as her eyes rolled back into her head and she had a very familiar feeling rise up. Luckily, Leliana caught her before she hit the ground.

"Jaya? Jaya!" Leliana shouted while Wynne used her magic to find out what was going on.

_'This feeling! Darkspawn?! I know there are occasional groups... But this many? Why now? I don't have Alistair to really assist me.'_ Jaya's eyes rolled back to normal as she sat up, shocked when Wynne held her down. "Wynne. I'm fine... It was just another perk to being a Grey Warden."

Wynne blinked as Tavish looked relieved before Wynne spoke. "What do you mean? This never happened before."

"Well, only recently it has been happening." Jaya explained. "Alistair did say once a Grey Warden has started sensing the darkspawn, they will soon be able to sense you back. Luckily I have only recently started. There is a group heading our way... Though I am not equipped." She worried.

Leliana gave a small grin. "Go quickly into your tent, dear. I managed to 'borrow' your equipment from the armory in the palace."

Jaya chuckled lightly. "'Borrowed', huh? Well, I cannot complain." She darted into her tent and saw that Leliana had all of her armor: the superior drake scale set from Wade, Duncan's sword and dagger she retrieved from the ogre that killed the previous king and lead to her and Alistair's mentor's death. After slipping on the armor, she held the two items in her hand and recalled how Duncan became a father-figure to not only her but Alistair as well.

Steeling herself, she re-emerged just in time to dash towards a hurlock that had cornered Wynne against Leliana. Tavish and his fellow knights had managed to keep hurlocks and genlocks at bay while she had been inside. She mentally made a reminder to tell Alistair about this feat. Jaya did the splits to dodge two hurlock blades before using her two to cut both in the middle and quickly rose to her feet as she felt the tides slowly were not as they seemed and just as she turned to inform her troupe, she turned into a blade of a genlock assassin, shocked when the blade struck her back and exited through where her diaphragm was.

Wynne managed to use her Winter's Grasp spell and Leliana smashed the genlock as Tavish caught her. "We must retreat. Without Alistair and the others, we're outnumbered." Wynne then used a little magic to distract the darkspawn enough to give them the coverage needed to return to Denerim and the Palace.

**Good thing I have it written out so all I have to do is copy/paste~ ^.^;  
~~Skittles~~**


	7. Talks

**Bioware owns Dragon Age and all the characters, I own Jaya, though...**

**The King's Rose  
****Chapter 6: Talks**

* * *

Alistair was already waiting for them when they arrived. "I felt it. The increase.. Where- Maker! What happened?" He asked as he saw the state Jaya was in.

"She was caught off-guard, something too rare for even her. Luckily, Wynne bought us time to get here." Leliana informed as a cot was brought out to lay her on.

"I apologize, Your Highness. I broke the vow to keep her safe." Tavish said, bowing.

"It is alright, Tavish. No one expected the darkspawn to attack. Right now, my immediate concern is that of Jaya." Alistair informed.

"We must move her to her room... for safety." Wynne explained as she finished scanning Jaya with her magic.

"Right. Teagan, Eamon. Cancel all the appointments I have until she is well again to nag me." Alistair informed, gently picking her up and carrying her up into her room, laying her down and stepping aside.

"Now.. I must see how grave the wound is.. Since I have no doubt you want to also see, Alistair, so, assist me. Everyone else needs to leave." She ordered, getting the others to leave. "I was surprised that one would foolishly attack her in that slim moment of weakness. She did warn us of them." She explained as they managed to uncover the wound. "Surprising. It must be the taint keeping it from being infected. A good sign.. However, it does not mean anything." She glanced at Alistair. "Do not fret, dear. We know she will pull through. Who better to get out of this than 'the Hero of Ferelden' and your love?"

Alistair sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Easy to say, Wynne. I know exactly how strong she is. When she took Oghren, Morrigan and Zevran up to face the Archdemon, I admit I was scared for her. Especially when that explosion happened." He shuddered while Wynne went about healing her. "I thought everything was over for me, until Zevran carried her unconscious body down and Morrigan disappeared."

"She has overcome a lot I hear." Wynne stated as she finished. "There. That should do it. If anything happens, just give a shout and I will be back here to help."

"Thanks, Wynne." Alistair said, smirking a little as the elder mage walked out the door. He sighed and shook his head. "I swear if you make me go gray in the hair because of this, I will be forced to return the favor." He joked right as her eyelids fluttered open. "Well, what do you know, miracles happen."

"Hmmm. Alistair? Wha-What am I doing here? I thought I had to go talk to not only King Bhelen but Teagan... Wait... I remember..." She paused before rage flooded her face. "Those dew-moss-nug-lickers! Why I should give them a taste of my blade!" She shot up before grabbing her gut.

"Hate to say it, but they got a piece of you. And you, my dear, have been around Oghren too long. Try not to open that wound or I will be forced to have Wynne rush right back in here." Alistair ordered.

"You sound so like Fergus right now. When I was sick as a kid, he would always say something similar to that... So, what's new?" Jaya asked.

"Besides the fact I lost ten years off my life by this? Teagan is here, since he did not see you arrive in Redcliffe on time." He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "Fergus is about as mad as I ever seen anyone. He wants to tear that thing apart."

Jaya grinned and held his right hand in hers. "And you don't? If I were you, I would be making a Sixth Blight just to get payback. But, I'm well enough. Wynne did amazing. I shall just add it to the collection." She teased as she took her time to go sit on the edge of the bed, facing him. "If it makes you relax, Wynne can come finish healing me and I can go back to doing my 'royal' duties or whatever."

"No complaints? Huh. That's a switch." He stated.

"If I have learned anything about you, beloved, during the past few months, you would refuse me the opportunity to get back to fighting until I can do cartwheels around the hall. So, I will, shall we say, compromise and help you in court." She suggested, raising an eyebrow a little and smirking.

"Why you little minx. If you weren't recovering, I would surely have you." Alistair threatened lightly, even if he was laughing. "You really will tempt me to no end, won't you?"

"Probably. Depends on the day. Today I just feel like seeing how far that infamous restraint you claim to have lasts." She teased back as she was gently pulled onto his lap. "I'm no minx... Am I?" She pouted prettily.

Alistair groaned and shook his head. "You are and you know it. Between your rapier wit and this sudden minxiness, I might die young indeed."

That made her smile. "Alright... You have me at that. I'd rather not start looking into possible second husbands yet. I haven't even made it to my first one." She giggled and cuddled close.

"Maker help me if that happens. I will come back and haunt you if you do that, my dear." He stroked her back and relaxed into the chair as Leliana popped her red-head in the door. "Leli! Save me from this minx of mine, will you? She is already plotting a second husband."

Leliana laughed. "Alistair, you know as well as everyone else that she would never dream of that. She just loves seeing you get all flustered. It is very endearing." She stated and looked at her silver-eyed friend. "I see you came back from almost knocking on the Maker's door."

Jaya rolled her eyes. "I didn't die. That dew-moss-nug-licker is lucky it is dead! Perhaps I should see if Wynne would let me have a punching bag for a few days with its corpse? Nah. It would probably make the entire palace smell." She mumbled, deflated at that fact before standing as Wynne walked in. "Maker, is there some sort of beacon on me that has everyone showing up?"

Wynne chuckled and used her healing magic to finish healing the wound. "Fergus mentioned Couslands heal fast, but this is odd already with the fact the taint might be helping you along. I know that look. A few days and she'll be completely healthy. And just in time, I would say. Just be creative." She grinned as she and Leliana left, both with matching smirks.

"For as long as I've known Wynne, I still have no idea what she means sometimes." Alistair said right as the hidden meaning hit both of them between the eyes. "Maker, did **Wynne** just suggest what I think she did?"

"I think they all have been around Zev too much. They all picked up his uncanny innuendos." Jaya stated, holding her forehead and shaking her head. "The next horde I see, they are all getting fed to it."

Alistair burst out laughing before kissing her lightly. "Still haven't found one worthy enough yet?"

"Sadly, no. How long until the next meeting?" She asked, putting a thinking face on.

"I told Eamon to cancel all of them until you were well again. Why?" He informed.

"Well, they didn't take into account we had Wynne to heal me this good." She added before kissing him softly, giggling when he ran his hands over a very ticklish spot on her back, forcing her to break the kiss and continue giggling.

"Oh? Ticklish, are we? Who would have thought the Hero of Ferelden was ticklish?" Alistair teased.

"Don't you dare or- What are you doing?" She questioned when he easily lifted her and deposited her gently on the bed, one hand trapping hers while a wicked gleam entered his eyes. "Oh no. You wouldn't.." She began before a hand went under her and began tickling her, causing her to thrash, ineffective since he held her hands above her and pinned himself to prevent her legs from flailing about. "A-Alistair! S-Stop. N-Not fair!" She squealed in laughter when he brought his hand to a ticklish spot only Fergus knew of. "Maker! W-What did I d-do?" She asked.

"You know exactly what you did, you little she-demon." Alistair replied, kissing her forehead before releasing her hands and placing his hands on the outside of her waist. "I suddenly miss that awkward girl."

Jaya's face puckered. "I was not awkward... Just lost in thought a lot. There's a difference." She smiled. "At least I didn't 'swoop' down."

"That's still up for debate, my dear. I still think you are waiting for some nefarious deed to plant itself in that mind of yours and use it against me." He joked.

"Just like your idea of planning mutiny and becoming the group leader?" She jibed back.

"Uhh.. Yeah." Alistair replied, smirking a little bit.

"Didn't turn out so well, huh?" She thought a little.

"Not really. So, what was it like for you to fight the archdemon?" He asked, rolling till she was on top.

"All I thought was: 'Maker that thing is not at all like a high dragon!' Aldous would be sputtering if I told him I faced not only a high dragon, but the archdemon. His lessons probably would look meek compared to it." She grinned at how she would fall asleep often during his history lectures and then somehow remember the facts a few days later.

"I take it you weren't one of learning back then?" He guessed.

"Not unless it involved blades or fighting. Fergus would be the first to tell you that I hated it when I had to go to Aldous when I could have been training with him or Father." She sighed. "I bet he'd go on a rant right now about how 'my ancestors always tried to keep duty away from 'other' interests' or some other nonsense."

**I hope it reads out well... I have to find 'good' spots to cut since I don't want to put 68-ish pages of story into it... So, yeah.  
~~Skittles~~**


	8. Young Love

**Bioware owns Dragon Age and all the characters, I own Jaya, though...**

**The King's Rose  
Chapter 7: Young Love**

* * *

"Oh? And what would he think those 'other' things were?" Alistair questioned, giving off an innocent vibe but had a Zevran grin on his face.

"Oh, I don't know.. Perhaps exertions with royalty is prohibited or something like that... That or he'd wonder all those things Wynne hasn't started on yet." Jaya replied, purposely pausing before 'exertions' and toying with the collar of his shirt.

"Bah. Where's the fun in being proper? I happen to like the activities I have taken up." He added, placing his hands on the small of her back, tracing small circles.

"My thoughts exactly." Jaya agreed and before she could say something else, he already brought a hand up and pulled her down into a heated kiss that nearly reminded her of the one they shared moments after she had re-awoken from the fight with the archdemon, though with less worry and more love. She melted into it after a moment of wondering how she lived without Alistair and his love before. A vague memory of what Darrien taught her paled now to what Alistair and her had learned on their own. Even the trashy novels she had read really didn't give her the tingles she felt every time her beloved was near.

She enjoyed how well they complimented each other, in bed and out. He was silent where she spoke her mind, yet when he spoke, he was wise in his own ways. Where she double-guessed herself, he was always reaffirming that she was either right or wrong. He was a little weak around her, just as she was he. Yet, together, they were stronger than they ever thought possible. Where she was at first wary, he was stubborn in showing he loved her. Only as she fell for him did she learn to trust him with not only her body, but her heart. They have both lost someone dear to them, her her entire family save her and Fergus, he lost Duncan, who was a father-figure to him and, to an extent, Cailan, his step-brother. They both overcame sadness to find each other and now that she was happy, she was stubborn about letting go. Sure, in twenty nine or so years, they'd both have to go to their Calling, but they'd face it the way they started: together.

Only when he moved his hands to move her legs so she straddled him did all thoughts cease when she felt him start to grow hard under her as their lip-lock deepened to a point where they were almost tearing their clothes off before he raised himself up enough to allow them to try to remove them. Once the clothes had been flung who-knows-where, Jaya met her love's eyes, both reflecting the pent-up emotions they needed to release in a way as old as man. The only thing she had on was the wrapping Wynne had done to cover the wound so it could be healed again. Before he could question, she rolled so that there wasn't stress on the wound, keeping her arms around his neck and pulling herself up to recapture his mouth hungrily. _'Dear Maker... Doesn't this ever stop? Sod it all.'_ She thought as his lips traveled to her neck before kissing between her breasts.

Alistair knew from the first night that he would never be able to get enough of her and he was right, but in a good way. She believed in him when others might have snubbed him out, she encouraged him to be who he was now: a king with adoring people as friends and a very loving betrothed that would soon be his lovely queen. His Jaya became his air in a very short time and he could care less about if he appeared enraptured by her in court, he loved her. He enjoyed how she nearly whimpered like Caican often does to get food from their cooks, though she sounded a lot better and it always made him want to drive her crazy like she had begun to do from the first week he was with her. He especially loved her groan when his finger drifted into the warmth that always warmed his soul to realize that she was letting him show his love in this way that, at first, embarrassed not only him, but her the first few times. Only after that did they find out she really enjoyed him touching her there.

Sensation flooded Jaya as she arched up once, forgetting about the wound to her abdomen until he chuckled against her heated flesh, which had her slowly opening her eyelids to meet his glowing hazel ones from her leg as she wondered when he had even moved. An eyebrow went up in question, since she knew her voice would only moan right now.

"Silly love.. You don't want to open up that wound, now do you?" He teased even as he nibbled down the leg he currently held.

"I-I-I'll open that hea-head o-o-of yours!" She threatened between moans and pants, the sounds weakening her threats. Maker help her, she was torn between wanting to bang his head on the nearest wall for teasing her so and wanting to have him continue to tease her. She went with the second option and squirmed until she heard him chuckle again, which sent vibrations through her with his mouth so close to where she desired only him. The instant she felt that sly tongue brush her center, she surrendered to the pleasure, wondering if she was even making sense anymore. Her hands darted into his hair, something she often did. It felt like forever before she started begging for him to show some sort of mercy.

Alistair smirked to himself at how he was able to get the fearless Hero of Ferelden to beg for mercy, which he felt like giving despite her teasing him. Slipping a finger inside, he applied pressure with his tongue and that was all that was needed as she shuddered and he tasted the essence she had given to him on rare occasions. His other hand made sure that she didn't arch and re-aggravate the wound. Only once he was above her did he realize she still had her hands in his hair and before he could mention it, she dragged him to her mouth in a heated kiss as she wrapped her legs around his hips, getting both to groan at the sensations.

Parting to not only break but try and talk, Jaya had to smile. "You were right... You are a.. bad, bad man.." She giggled softly, finally allowing her eyes to re-open and stare into his. "And you said swooping was bad."

"So I did, but this is a good one. Swooping by one's betrothed is a perfect example of one I love." He murmured as he gripped her hips and thrust hard into the welcoming warmth that she gave him. "Maker, I love you." He told her with his thrusts accentuating the words, her whimper for more driving him crazy as well as making him pound into her harder, using one hand to hold her back so he could easily angle her so her wound didn't open while the other cupped her breast, thumbing the nipple before tugging it.

Jaya clung to her love as he currently held her immobile against him, having her breasts brushing against his chest, which sent her body into a frenzy as she wrapped her legs around him to not only hold onto him, but almost prevent him from leaving like he had the past few times they made love. They would deal with things one thing at a time, just like they did during the Blight.

He kept driving into her while his mouth was preoccupied by not only her neck but those very delectable lips that often swayed many people into their cause and he could listen to her talk for hours and never get bored. With each thrust, he went faster and deeper into her as they both seemed to cling to the other, their mouths tangling whenever they could while they mumbled that they loved the other up until the thrusts got even harder and her whimpers were starting to be barely contained by his mouth as they came, her shuddering and him pouring himself into her before collapsing beside her, keeping her close.

* * *

Dawn was rising and the sunlight filtered in on the couple on the bed, one holding the other as if she were delicate and the other seeking warmth. Jaya's eyelids twitched at the invading light before she slowly opened her eyes as she remembered what had occurred the other day. She had been injured by a genlock, Wynne had healed her enough to a point where it didn't hurt when she and Alistair made love. Speaking, she glanced to see him sleeping peacefully, something that she rarely saw whenever they lay together.

There were some lines on his face, but it made him much more mature than the old Alistair she first met. His golden locks reminded her of her brother Fergus's hair, though without the braid and the front was still styled to spike up in the front. Various scars dotted not only his, but her own body, but they both knew it showed they overcame difficulties. Most were from battles, though and she knew where each one came from.

**Wooo... Heat right away in this 'section'... Help my brain!  
~~Skittles~~**


	9. Reunions?

**Bioware owns Dragon Age and all the characters, I own Jaya, though...**

**The King's Rose  
Chapter 8: Reunions?**

* * *

Covering a yawn, Jaya slid to the edge of the bed to stretch as she wondered what she would do today. She remembered promising Alistair that she would indeed stay and assist in anything he needed in court before also remembering that he had put off the court until she was well. _'He is such a sweet man.'_ She thought right before she felt shifting behind her, knowing that the man occupying her thoughts was now awake and received a kiss to her neck proving it. "Mmm. Morning, my king." She giggled softly, which earned a groan from him followed by a laugh of his own.

"For now, I am only yours, love. Until we head downstairs where we will, no doubt, be swept in fifteen directions." He stated as he crawled out of the bed to get dressed.

Jaya never got tired of seeing him in his naked glory, giggling to herself that her beloved was more manly than Dairren. She flushed when she realized where her thoughts were going before she decided to also get dressed in a silk gown Anora had given her for court and other days to be comfortable. After slaying the archdemon and Alistair becoming king, the former queen turned out to be a great friend to both of them, soon swearing fealty to him. Jaya looked to Anora for all her own advice as well as concerns, like she probably would have done had Oriana lived.

"Why were you giggling?" Came the question as she finished slipping on the shoes Leliana had brought back from Orlais.

"Oh, just thinking that either Dairren was not a real warrior or it is a perk of the Joining that you're more handsome." She thought out loud.

"Or both."

"That too." She smiled. Not long after they became intimate, she did say Dairren was her first, though, instead of being angry, Alistair actually wanted to know how he compared their first night. She had smirked and said he did a ton better than Dairren could ever do. "Well, shall we, Your Highness?" She asked, mock-bowing before she was swept up for a kiss.

"Minx." He stated as they left the room.

Jaya rolled her eyes and smiled. "I know it and you love it." She said as he entwined their fingers.

"I do indeed. Just don't tell the others." Alistair said, smirking.

"I still haven't told anyone about what happened in the Fade while we were at the Circle." She said as the group came into view.

"Good."

"Ahh, child. You look marvelous. And the color's returned to your face." Wynne stated, smiling as Jaya hugged her, confusing her. "Something wrong?"

"Nothing, Wynne. I just couldn't help thinking my mother would have adored to know you. You remind me so much of her, though less naggy." She admitted, getting Fergus to chuckle.

"I am.. honored that you think of me as such, child." Wynne admitted as two others walked in, a golem and a tall man.

Jaya's eyes lit up at the tall man. "Sten! I thought you weren't going to be back!" She stated, hugging the Qunari's arm.

"The arishok sent me to not only deliver a message, but to be here in his stead, since I know this land a little more than him." Sten stated.

"Oh? What message is that?" Both Alistair and Jaya asked.

"He sends his congratulations. I told him of your feats and of your impending marriage. He was amazed at the feat a woman can do if given the chance, though, it is uncertain if he will change the Qun or not." He informed.

Jaya really wanted to hit her head on the nearest wall. She was more than a woman. She was a Gray Warden, a teryn's daughter, future queen and a very amazing friend to those she had met. The look on her face had the others wondering if they had to pad the walls soon. "Well, at least he was wrong. I hope one day I get to meet him in person and we can try to create something to unite Fereldens and Qunari." She said, thinking out loud.

"I am sure he will be surprised, but would hear you." Sten said.

Seeing Shayle, Jaya grinned. "So, have anymore 'foul birds' found you?" She teased.

Shayle scoffed. "The pests cannot find me in Cadash Taig and it knows this." She informed.

"So, how's clean up doing for you?" Alistair asked.

"I had... difficulties, but it will be thrilled to know no more of those pesky darkspawn dare to come near there. It is almost as good as I remember it." Shayle stated.

Fergus nearly jumped. "Golems talk?" He asked.

Jaya blinked. "Oh, yeah. Shayle wasn't there at the coronation, so she never met you. Shayle of House Cadash, meet Fergus Cousland, Teryn of Highever and my brother." She introduced them as Isolde and the other two walked up. "Lady Isolde! Arl Eamon! Bann Teagan?" She stated.

"Please, call us by our names. After all, we are going to be family soon." Teagan joked. "Looks like that is another one off my list."

Jaya laughed and shook her head. "You still leaving broken-hearted women behind? Sad." She said, kneeling to pet Caican, who whimpered. "I'm alright, boy. I should have brought you, huh? You would've torn that genlock rogue apart." An agreeing bark was her answer before she stood up again, feeling as if something was missing. Looking around, she wondered what she was missing before it hit her. Morrigan wasn't here. Her mood shifted to being sad, something that was now common when she thought of the witch that had become a sister to her. She was grateful Morrigan saved both her and Alistair from dying, but she wanted her there to prod him with trivial things.

Leliana frowned and knew exactly what was wrong, as did Alistair. Leliana walked over and laid a hand on her shoulder. "Jaya... If you want to, I'll go with you to find her." She said.

"But she said she didn't want me to follow." Jaya said.

"Since when did you listen, sister?" Fergus asked, grinning.

"True.." She smiled softly before looking at her beloved. "What do you think? Should I go at least find her and thank her? Or not?"

"Why not? She saved us." He stated. "But, why don't we wait until you're one hundred percent?"

Jaya smiled. "Alright, if it'll make you relax, I'll wait until I'm healed." She couldn't wait to not only yell at Morrigan, but hug her to death for saving them. She shoved the thought of Morrigan aside while she assisted Alistair with issues in Court. She was about to have Alistair take a breather so she could take the next few when a very regal woman strolled in, six guards following her.

"Excuse me, but this Court has already begun. We do not allow visitors." Eamon stated, cautious.

"Pardon me. I have just arrived. My captain had gotten lost." The woman informed, a clear Orlesian accent in her words. "I am Empress Celene. An honor to meet you, King Alistair. I must extend condolences on the loss of King Cailan. I only received word a few months ago, not long after the Blight had ended." Celene then glanced at Jaya, who was sitting comfortably besides Alistair. "Might I inquire what a commoner is doing here?" She asked.

Jaya's blood boiled and she saw red. She was no commoner and if Eamon hadn't replied then, Jaya would have taken Duncan's dagger, which rested in her sleeve, and threw it at the Empress.

"Your Highness. You speak of the future Queen of Ferelden and King Alistair's betrothed, Jaya Cousland. Not to mention accusing her of being a commoner is very insulting." Eamon informed.

Celene didn't seem to soak the information and only heard the name. "Cousland... Cousland.. Weren't they all slain by Arl Rendon Howe?" She asked.

"Not all, Your Grace." One guard informed softly. "Jaya Cousland survived, became a Gray Warden and slew Arl Howe."

"Hmm. Disappointing. For the 'Hero of Ferelden', I would have thought she would be in armor, not dolled up in tacky clothing." Celene stated as if it were common knowledge.

**Erk... I know Celene is NOTHING like that in DA:I, but this IS before the whole game starts.  
~~Skittles~~**


	10. A Very Important Guest!

**Bioware owns Dragon Age and all the characters, I own Jaya, though...**

**The King's Rose  
Chapter 9: A Very Important Guest!**

* * *

Jaya closed her eyes and counted backwards before forcing a smile. "I have heard about you, Your Grace and am honored you even know my family's name. I am not just a Warden, but a normal person. Surely you aren't always so... What's the word.. narcissistic around the palace." She inquired, tacking up a point when the Empress's eyes went wide as she thought the empress thought she hadn't been raised by the second most famous teryn in Ferelden. As a child, her mother and father had taught her every proper response how to hold her head against insults should she have become the teryna. "I've noticed that you never let a thought interrupt the flow of your conversation, Your Grace."

All gathered seemed to hide their laughter by looking to see what the empress would do next, Fergus mentally shaking his head at the fact that his sister had all kinds of insults that could be said as nicely as discussing the weather.

"And I like you. You remind me of when I was young and stupid." Celene shot back, taking a few steps towards Jaya, who mirrored her movement.

"Was that your conclusion, or simply the point in the conversation where you got tired of thinking?" Came the reply.

The two stared the other down, Jaya readying another insult when the empress burst out laughing. "I like you! You held your own. I do believe Ferelden will have very powerful leaders. I hope that Orlais and Ferelden will put the past behind us and look forward to co-operating together." Celene said, smiling and extending a hand out, which Jaya took. "Just do not lose that fire inside."

Eamon seemed to deflate in happiness at the fact that she could stand against the Empress of Orlais. "Now may we proceed with the Court?" He inquired.

Celene nodded and took a chair besides Jaya as the court resumed from where they were prior to her arrival. Once it finished and dinner was served, she turned to talk to Jaya. "So you are Eleanor's daughter? She was a friend of my own mother. And Bryce really hit it off with my father about hunting. I must extend condolences about their murders."

Jaya smiled softly, remembering her childhood of mostly lessons. "I did avenge them just as my mother wanted me to."

A memory assaulted her and she held her head while thinking. Cailan was around nine or ten and was at Recliffe Castle trying to annoy a seven year old Anora while their parents talked. She, on the other hand, had gone out to the village with Fergus, who was eleven at the time, to explore the shops and other things when she caught a glimpse of a mud-covered child who was playing with dogs.

* * *

_"Ferg... Why is that boy playing with the dogs?" A six year old Jaya asked, pointing at the boy._

_"Maybe he's keeping the dogs company... Jaya! What in Maker's name are you doing?" He called as she darted off to go see him._

_Jaya always wanted to play in the mud whenever she could, but her mother often told her no. Since she was with Fergus, she figured he'd allow her to at least get her shoes dirty. Approaching the boy, she smiled. "Hello! Why're you playing in the mud?"_

_"Cause I want to. Why do you want to know?" The boy asked._

_"It seemed like fun and I wanted to play, too. With my brother watching over me, I am allowed a little leeway, since my mother won't allow me to play in mud at home." Jaya explained. "I'm Jaya. What's your name?"_

_"Alistair." He seemed cautious at first. "Why're you here in Redcliffe?"_

_"My parents are here visiting Arl Eamon and Bann Teagan." Jaya explained, sitting down in the mud as a dog tackled her to the ground and started licking her face. "Down boy, down." She giggled as the dog got off her and had made her hair come undone and get caked in mud. "Maker, that felt good! I always want to play with my puppy Caican and my mother never allows it!"_

_"You have a Mabari? Cool. I wish I had one." Alistair said as an adult came over._

_"Maker's breath. Alistair, how many times will we have to clean you?" The man said before blinking at Jaya. "And who are you, miss?"_

_Fergus finally caught up. "Jaya, Andraste's blood, you need to stop darting off. Mother will be very upset!" He said, blinking. "Who are you?"_

_"I am Bann Teagan. And you must be young Lord Fergus and Lady Jaya Cousland." Teagan stated as Cailan and Anora walked over. "Well, it seems I am going to be having a very difficult time explaining this to Lady Cousland."_

_Jaya's face puckered. "Mother never lets me have fun. She'll be very mad, but she will get over it." She blinked and looked at the other two. "Aren't you Prince Cailan?" She asked._

_Cailan grinned big and nodded. "Indeed I am. This is Anora, daughter of the Hero of River Dane." He announced._

_After introductions, Teagan herded the children, Fergus being the eldest one, towards the village. Along the way, Jaya and Alistair kept talking about either Mabari or how very similar they were. As they entered the castle, Jaya and Fergus both covered their ears, confusing the others just before Eleanor Cousland stormed forward._

_"Jaya Lucile Elise Cousland! Maker's breath! I have told you time and again not to get dirty! Now Nan will have to change you and get that mud out of your hair. And you, Fergus Sarim Ardal Cousland, were to keep her by you at all times!" Eleanor shouted, getting Bryce, Eamon and Isolde's attention from the other room, Bryce poking his head around the corner before joining them and looking at his daughter._

_"Eleanor, leave her be. It is not really important for her to be so pampered away from Highever. And she is rarely able to be a child." Bryce stated._

_Eleanor sighed. "I know, Bryce, but I just want one child to be a proper one. But, I suppose I have been too strict. However, Nan still must at least clean her hair."_

_Jaya's silver eyes lit up as she bowed to her mother as a young woman, Nan, took her hand and led her to get cleaned. "Nan... Why must I always be proper?" She asked, curiosity clearly getting the better of her._

_"Because you might soon be teryna if Fergus refuses. Or, when you are much, much older, you might marry a noble man and must be proper with his family." Nan explained._

* * *

"Jaya.. Earth to Jaya." Celene's voice sang as she waved a hand in front of her face.

"I'm terribly sorry. I have a habit to think too long and tune out the world." Jaya said, grinning. "Did you say something?"

"I was asking about whether or not your brother was available. That and I was curious to when your wedding will happen." She asked, glancing at Fergus.

"He recently lost his wife and son, my sister-in-law and nephew, in Howe's massacre. I have a feeling he will be in mourning for a little bit." Jaya stated. "As for my own wedding, it will be in about..." She paused to do number crunching as Alistair answered.

"Five days." He answered, sipping from his glass.

"Yes, five days.." She nodded absently before it hit her in the head. "Wait.. Five?" She then realized that it would be six months after his coronation in five days. Her head spun as she realized that, while Isolde had been helping her plan the wedding, she never realized it would be that close. "Your Grace, will you be staying in Denerim until then?" She questioned.

"Of course. I shall not miss out on witnessing a more popular wedding than yours and please call me Celene. We are going to be great friends." Celene informed, waving away a drink offer before standing. "Alistair, might I borrow your betrothed for a little bit?"

"Just promise to return her as she is. I don't want her any more altered." Alistair stated before getting drawn into a talk with Teagan about something.

"Maker. That man." Jaya said, sighing.

"He almost looks like Cailan. Though, only in the facial features. But, might I see the dress you will wear?" She asked as Leliana and Wynne joined them.

"Of course. I must admit, though, it was my sister-in-law's and I wanted her to be in the wedding somehow." Jaya explained, showing the dress to the empress.

"Oh how lovely! You will glow in it and I doubt Alistair will be able to even look away from you." She stated, smiling as the four rejoined the party. "I am sure you have questions about the wedding night. Feel free to ask."

Jaya giggled before flushing. "There is no need. Me and Alistair have actually made love... Multiple times, even during the Blight."

Celene looked stunned before smirking. "Oh? Were you a virgin?"

"Not really. I did happen to have one previous lover, Dairren, but he was killed shortly afterwards." Jaya explained, feeling like her mother was pestering her.

**Yes, I made it so Jaya knew Alistair before the whole game, cause I figure the Cousland story should've at least including KNOWING Cailan at the very minimum.  
~~Skittles~~**


	11. Stunning Reveal!

**Bioware owns Dragon Age and all the characters, I own Jaya, though...**

**The King's Rose  
Chapter 10: Stunning Reveal!**

* * *

Leliana picked that time to speak right before Alistair showed up. "And he plays well with her, according to her." She said, getting them to laugh.

"Maker, are you.. No, I won't ask this time. What is it with you women talking about that?" He asked.

"We just want to, love. Say... I seem to have remembered a summer when my family visited Eamon and a certain boy was playing with the dogs that day." Jaya stated, wondering how she could've forgotten when she had met Alistair.

Her love's eyes widened as he chuckled. "Well, I did half tell the truth. I was with the dogs as a kid. I barely remember it... Wait. You were tackled by one and wound up with mud in your hair." He replied.

Fergus and the others decided to join them at that point, Fergus overhearing the last part. "So, you both seem to remember that one summer." He smirked a little before remembering something. "I forgot to tell you, sister, before you went to bed that day, that Mother and Father were discussing an arranged marriage for you."

Jaya felt ire rise, as color flew to her cheeks. Her parents had promised to not arrange any marriages while she was still young, but apparently weren't going to wait for Fergus to get married first. "Andraste's knickers. I can't believe they lied to me." She fumed, really wanting to beat something to a pulp soon.

"Calm down, sister. Do you not want to know who they planned for you to marry?" Fergus questioned.

"Fine. Who?" She asked.

"Why, none other than the one you already are betrothed to." Fergus informed, stunning everyone there, including the couple.

"So. Mother and Father.. wanted me to marry Alistair, despite the fact he would have been technically below that of what normal parents want for a child?" Jaya guessed before Fergus nodded. "But, why? Why didn't they tell me?"

"Do you think you would've agreed, at ten mind you, to be married once you were old enough to someone you had only known through correspondences and that one meeting?" He replied.

Jaya paused before sighing. "Well, that does make a difference." She smiled at the fact that the very man she met upon entering Ostagar was none other than the one her parents planned for her to marry. And now, she was not only doing so, but she was so in love with her templar that it was difficult to not steal him from court and ravish him all day. She blushed at her thoughts before Leliana and Celene started laughing, to the confusion of Alistair, Fergus and even Jaya. "Mind letting me in on what in Maker's name you're laughing about, Leli?"

"Your face suddenly started glowing again. You were thinking something... rather naughty, weren't you?" Leliana asked, a coy smile on her face.

"N-Nothing of the sort! Perhaps you're seeing things." Jaya sharply stated, shocked at how well the bard could read her face.

"Yes. Leliana is again seeing things, is she? Well, I think you were perhaps wondering how to smuggle a certain... ahem.. person out and ravish him. Am I wrong?" She teased before Alistair and Fergus caught on, grinning when Jaya matched Leliana's hair color.

"I hate you, Leli, you know that? I so hate you." Jaya muttered, avoiding eye-contact with the bard and even her beloved.

She was spared further embarrassment when Zevran showed up and grinned. "Why, it appears my lovely Warden is flushed. Perhaps a nice walk outside will cool her down?" He suggested, eyes twinkling in amusement. "Or something completely different?"

Jaya and Alistair, from being around the Crow long enough, knew when he was flirting or when he was just being a friend. This was one of his 'friend' lines. That didn't mean they weren't blind to his statements. "I think not. Leli and Celene were teasing her about her mind going somewhere... else." Alistair informed, to his betrothed's annoyance.

"Ahh. Say no more, my fine friend. It appears our fine leader does, indeed, have a rather... dirty mind." Zevran stated.

"All of you are getting fed to the next darkspawn I see." Jaya stated, which earned laughter from all of them before she felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise when she caught glimpse of a familiar face glaring at her from the crowd. She squinted before she saw he had vanished, causing her to rub her eyes.

"Tired, Jaya?" Celene asked.

"No.. Thought I saw someone.. familiar.. It was probably nothing." She stated, though her mind was slow to accept it. Before she could think further, Anora walked up. "Ara!" She sighed in relief and hugged the former Queen.

"Did I miss something?" She questioned.

"Nothing except me wanting to throw these people to the next hurlock I see.." She tilted her head in the direction of those who had enjoyed making her blush.

"Ah, well that simply will not do. I don't think that you would really want to throw your love into a darkspawn. It's not in you." Anora stated. She had gotten over the fact that not only Alistair was king, but Jaya would soon be his queen and enjoyed being around the couple. She nearly felt happier not having the stress of being both the king and queen on her shoulders, as Cailan rather preferred to be out and enjoying himself rather than sit in a chair for hours on end.

Jaya was about to say something, but realized she was right, sighing. "True. He has grown on me. Like I teased him with, I'd rather not start looking for a second husband before I even marry my first." She grinned.

"Good advice. Perhaps the Chantry should begin preaching that." Fergus stated.

"Bah. You'd be the first to ignore it." Jaya teased before a woman she remembered from the Landsmeet strolled up, a smile on her face as she was accompanied by two Revered Mothers, one from here in Denerim and the other Jaya couldn't place her face. "Your Grace, it is an honor to see you again." She stated politely.

"Rest easy, child. You have no need to be formal to me. I pray you know these two beside me." Elemena questioned.

"I believe one is Theohild. I'm afraid I don't remember the other one." Jaya stated.

"I am surprised you two would forget me." The black-haired woman chided, clicking her tongue.

Jaya and Fergus both looked stunned speechless as Jaya's eyes watered. "M-Mother M-M-Mallol." She stated, voice quivering as she took two steps before engulfing the woman in a hug that Fergus joined in on, lifting up both women slightly. Jaya pulled back and blinked. "H-How did you..." She began.

"I knew of the servant's exit from your father and slipped out a few hours before the attack." Mallol explained as Fergus put them down. "But, let me look at you, Jaya." She spun Jaya around using her hands before smiling. "You've grown into a lovely woman and remind me more of your mother than your father."

Jaya flushed and smiled. "So Ferg told me. I'm.. stunned to see you again. Surely you've heard?" She started cautiously.

"Well, I haven't heard much except rumors. Her Grace and Theohild here kept me in the Denerim chantry until it was safe. I was helping to prepare for the late King Cailan's funeral." Mallol stated.

Jaya grinned. "Well, allow me to introduce my betrothed, King Alistair Theirin." She said, smiling warmly as Alistair bowed slightly to Mallol.

"Your Highness." Mallol smiled and returned the bow.

Her brow furrowed and she sighed. "Mallol, please. I'll be marrying him soon, so you could try and just call him Alistair." She suggested, despite knowing that Mallol wouldn't really do it.

"I'll keep it in mind." Mallol agreed.

Jaya turned to Wynne. "This is Wynne, she's a mage from the Circle of Magi and the one that reminds me a lot of my mother. She has always been a great friend and a mother-figure." Jaya said, the two women smiling and shaking hands.

"Thank you so much for looking out for Jay." Mallol stated affectionately. "She's known to get into trouble and seems to find something to get into."

Wynne laughed at the flush that rose on Jaya's face. "She has gotten us into binds, yes. But she also got us out of them as well." She replied.

Jaya rolled her eyes upwards at the nickname Mallol often used to praise her for something. "This is Zevran Arainai. I'd watch him closely. He's known to be 'friendly' towards anyone."

"My lovely Warden, you wounded my poor ego with that remark. I shall now weep." Zevran teased, bowing. "An honor."

Mallol raised her eyebrows before Jaya continued. "This is Leliana, my best friend and the closest thing I have to a sister. She happens to once have been a Sister, too." She stated, hugging the bard as Mallol's eyes softened at the action.

"Please, call me Leli. I have heard Jaya mumble about you when she, erm, used to stand watch at night when we camped out." She teased, knowing she actually heard Jaya mumble about Mallol before Jaya and Alistair became intimate, but wanted to spare her friend **that** embarrassment.

Mallol wasn't duped, but didn't want to comment yet as Jaya went down the line.

"This is Shayle of House Cadash. She was a great help to all of us." Jaya said. "Next to her is Oghren, the drunken oaf that really is fun to be around, as long as he's drunk, really." She said as Oghren belched on cue. "Mind him. He's always like this." She looked to Sten and smiled. "And this is Sten of the Quinari. I doubt I would have gotten far without his help."

"Kadan, you did not need me, but I admit it was fun travelling." Sten stated.

Mallol tilted her head at the term, Jaya giggling. "Kadan means friend or sister in Sten's language." Jaya explained.

Mallol nodded and smiled. "I can't believe little Jay grew into a respectable person. Hero of Ferelden... I must admit I will have to get used to that."

Jaya sighed. "Mallol, please. I don't get called that anymore. Even Ferg doesn't call me that."

Fergus chuckled. "Indeed. Instead I still call her either Shorty or Midget still." He pulled his sister into a noogie, messing up her hair.

**It's not really shown, nor really stated, what happened to either Mallol in Origins, perhaps she escaped? I'd love to think so, since that would give the Cousland PC someone to talk to... Eventually.  
~~Skittles~~**


	12. Stern Lectures

**Bioware owns Dragon Age and all the characters, I own Jaya, though...**

**The King's Rose  
Chapter 11: Stern Lectures**

* * *

"Ferg!" Jaya laughed before staring again behind Mallol to see a red-head that had her thinking she was seeing the dead for a second. Getting out of Fergus's hold, she walked a little around Mallol as the red-head's eyes widened. More tears gathered in her eyes as she darted towards the man, who met her half-way and spun her around before hugging her tightly. "Gil! I.. I thought you died!" She blubbered, dragging him to the group. "Everyone, this is Ser Gilmore. Gilly, these are my friends and, most importantly, my betrothed, Alistair Theirin." She smirked when Alistair shuddered at the use of his last name before walking over and hugging his arm.

Gilmore blinked and bowed. "It's an honor, Your Highness. I hope you plan to keep JayJay happy."

Jaya actually hit her forehead. "Gilly!" She warned, trying to hide in Alistair's arm.

"I wouldn't dream of hurting her. And call me Alistair. I'm still not used to either the crown or my actual name." Alistair admitted, glad that his love was now glowing in happiness with the reunion of not only Mallol but even Ser Gilmore. He grinned down at her. "First it's Jay, then Shorty and Midget, now it's JayJay? You have more names than Zev has jobs probably."

Jaya shot him a look that had everyone laughing when he winced slightly before smiling. "If you use **any **of them, I might add you to the 'throw-to-next-hoard' list." She teased, standing on tiptoe to kiss his cheek.

Gilmore watch the interaction with mixed emotion. He did love Jaya when they were kids to a point where they nearly promised to marry once they were older. He saw the same Jaya he fell in love with teasing Fergus while holding the arm of the King. He was also happy that she had found someone to keep her under control should she get too crazy. He had heard bits and pieces of a woman matching Jaya's description being at Ostagar, where King Cailan and the Grey Wardens were all killed. He was devastated at the news until he heard that two Wardens had survived. Gilmore knew that if Alistair ever hurt Jaya or made her cry after today, he would probably be second in line to kill him personally.

Jaya soon grew tired after a good seven hours of talking to Mallol and Gilmore, though, when the group had gone and left her with the three, including Fergus, she felt she was about to be lectured.

Mallol had been holding in questions all night. "Alright Jay. Let me ask you. Are you still a virgin?"

Jaya had, of course, been expecting it, but not with her brother and Gilmore present. She flushed slightly. "Well, no... The night of the attack, Dairren had joined me in my room... And well... There was... Fabian Gauthier... before Dairren.." She waved her hand out of habit when she was uncomfortable. "But, Dairren was the first one I saw killed in front of my face... Then... I put up walls against any form of closeness, be it love or friendship."

Gilmore was almost glad Dairren and Fabian Gauthier were dead, otherwise he would've killed them himself for taking something that Jaya should've given Alistair on their wedding night. "Yet... Alistair seems to have done something..." He began.

Jaya softened and smiled. "Alistair came in and almost literally swept me off my feet. He always makes me laugh and feel like I'm a normal person and not just the Hero of Ferelden or a Grey Warden." She smiled fondly of the memories she and Alistair had formed the past year or so. From the first dream of the archdemon when he had comforted her by teasing her to all the times they just chatted, about Duncan, the Grey Wardens or even himself. "He had snuck into my defenses with honesty and humor, sometimes at the same time. But mostly by being Alistair. He even gave me a rose not long after we started growing closer. I actually carry it around." She dug into her sleeve to a pocket where she kept the rose he had given. "See? He had said the most romantic thing. He thought of me when he saw this in Lothering and knew that if he hadn't picked it, the darkspawn would've tainted it. I had never received such a lovely thing before and that was all it took to finally have me trust him."

Mallol's eyes watered. "You love the man, don't you?" She asked.

"With everything I am. He has been the most amazing thing I thought I didn't deserve because of what happened at Highever. He kept at it with humor until I fell in love with him." She thumbed the petals of the rose fondly. "Whenever I'm near him, I can't help but smile or hold his hand. He helped me get past the things that might haunt me if he ever left me. When I killed Howe and broke down, he was there to hold me until I stopped crying. He was there when I saw my father while looking for the Urn of Sacred Ashes and made it known silently that he'd be there for me, no matter what. When I brought him with to face the archdemon, I was so scared he would take the blow instead and, despite... circumstances.. he wouldn't wake up and I'd be shattered."

Fergus smiled fondly. "You still worried. But, from what I see, he adores the ground you walk on." He turned serious. "So, have you and him done it yet?" He asked, becoming the big brother again, to which Mallol and Gilmore blinked to make sure he was still Fergus Cousland, Teryn of Highever.

Jaya blushed before nodding. "Yeah." She admitted before seeing the three of them look close to marching up to Alistair's room and strangling him. "I wanted it. Not long after he gave me the rose, he had stopped me and wanted to talk. It was so cute to see him blushing and sweating. Then he said he didn't want to be without me ever. That moment, I knew I felt the same. It was... like I had found a place to be loved."

Gilmore smiled at how she described the two of them together. She was still his Jaya, yet now she belonged to someone who had opened her to a point where she trusted him with everything. He hugged her. "You were always loved. By me. By Ferg, Mallol, your parents, everyone at Highever. And you always will be."

Jaya knew exactly what Gilmore was proclaiming. She smiled and kissed his cheek. "I truly wish I returned the feeling, Gilly. Perhaps.. You'll find someone and love her as much as, if not more than, me. You've always been an amazing friend and risked everything that night to see me and Mother safe." She hugged him like she used to, tight and burying her face in his chest.

Gilmore chuckled a little. "I'll try, JayJay. I will try." He promised.

Jaya turned to an elven woman. "Faina, please show Ser Gilmore, Teyrn Cousland and Mother Mallol their rooms. After that, you may retire yourself."

"Of course, my lady." Faina said, bowing and leading two of them away far enough to give the siblings alone time.

"Midget, I love you, you know that right?" Fergus stated more than asked.

"Of course I know, Ferg. And I love you, even when you annoy me. Will you, and by extent, Highever, give me away at my wedding?" She asked.

"It would give me great honor, sis. Now, get to bed or I'll hunt you down and make you sleep." Fergus teased before kissing her on her forehead and walking to join up with the others.

Jaya smiled and slipped into the room she was sharing with her love, startled when said man brought her up into his arms and kissed her neck. "Sweetie, you nearly scared me into going to my Calling early!" She stated as she relaxed against his tense frame. "Alistair, what's wrong?" She asked, turning to face him.

"Should I worry about you and Gilmore?" He asked.

She sighed. "No. Whatever I feel for him is more like what I feel towards Fergus. I admit, once when we were kids, I did want to marry him... But I grew out of the childish crush and instead found you." She answered, wrapping her hands gently around his neck. "I love only you, Alistair. Nothing will ever change that. I'll even show you." She smirked and tugged him towards the bed where she proved to them both that he'd always be the one she wanted.

**Yup.. Ser Gilmore lives~ I wondered what happened. It is implied that he and Mallol died, yet... How? Or... HOWE? Get it?! ... I'll shut up now...  
~~Skittles~~**


	13. Nightmares!

**Bioware owns Dragon Age and all the characters, I own Jaya, though...**

**The King's Rose  
Chapter 12: Nightmares!**

* * *

The next couple days kept them busy between the wedding and Jaya's own coronation that would take place not long after the wedding. Jaya often went out to Denerim with Gilmore and Anora, both whom hit it off and requested that they go with her whenever she left the palace.

Jaya first stopped off at Wade's to see how her surprise for her love was coming, surprising Gilmore that she was doing this for him. After thanking the two, she went next door to Goldanna's after explaining that, after the Blight, Goldanna had tried harder to try and be a sister to Alistair, who, while flattered, didn't really mind it. Not more than three hours later, she came out grinning.

"Alright, JayJay. What's with that coy smile?" Gilmore asked.

"I'll have to tell Alistair some good news, so keep it a secret. Goldanna's pregnant." She nearly twirled around in happiness as she went to talk to Gorim to see how things were in Orzammar with Bhelen after the Blight. According to Gorim, Bhelen actually settled down with a castless girl named Rica, whom had actually been his mistress for almost three years. Even greater was that Rica was expecting their second child come spring next year, their first being born a son earlier on. Heading back, Jaya suddenly wondered if Alistair had been right and that it was nearly impossible for them to have their own child since they both were Grey Wardens. He had said that it was difficult enough for one to have a child, let alone two of them. Secretly, she was jealous of those women that could have children, Anora included. Despite her being married to Cailan, the two have never had a child in the five years prior to Cailan's death.

Anora frowned when Jaya's smile disappeared and wondered why her friend was so sad. "Jaya... What's wrong?" She asked gently.

Jaya sighed and refused to hide the truth from her friends. "According to not only Riordan, but Alistair, two Grey Wardens might not be able to conceive a child. It is due to the taint making it thus." She explained.

Gilmore blinked before tilting his head. "You said 'might'. It is still possible. From what I hear, a child takes time." He stated.

"Well... That's true. I guess it does. If I do become with child, I'll have many people to inform." Jaya sighed at the list she'd be making if that happened.

Gilmore chuckled. "JayJay, you'll do one step better, you'll go to tell them personally, dragging poor Alistair with you everywhere." He informed as they returned to greet Alistair, who had heard the last half of Gilmore's statement.

"'Drag poor Alistair' where?" Alistair asked, kissing Jaya on the cheek.

"Oh, just thinking about things, love. And something that'll have to wait for a while." Jaya replied, grinning.

Alistair sighed. "That grin scares me. Do I even want to know?" He questioned.

Jaya smiled. "Not really. Let's just say you'll see eventually." She looked around and was actually jealous of Morrigan. She wasn't one for this and Jaya, despite being a teryn's daughter, was getting annoyed from all the hype. All she wanted was to marry her beloved, become Princess-Consort and just live without any fears. Morrigan would've laughed at her misfortune before they both laughed at something trivial. She yawned slightly before talking to Mallol about what she'd be doing after the wedding.

The Revered Mother had come down hard on them after the whole reunion-thing. She had templars guarding not only her door but Alistair's room to prevent more 'premarital excursions'. And at first, Jaya and Alistair shrugged it off as something they could handle. That was until two nights ago when Jaya had her first nightmare since they had begun being together. It revolved around what happened at Highever that terrible night and was as if she was witnessing what happened to her parents through Rendon Howe's eyes. But, instead of her parents, it was her and Fergus in that room with them and Duncan had left to Denerim.

Jaya shuddered a little at how the dream Fergus had watched her get beaten and raped, forced to kiss Howe's feet before the blade was thrust into her chest. As she 'died', she watched Howe slit Fergus's throat before stabbing him repeatedly. Last night it was the worst: it was if Alistair and her had begun 'courting' at Ostagar and were as close as they were now and she had been killed by the ogre that killed Cailan, leaving Alistair alone. Thankfully, it hadn't shown on her yet, thanks to how she had Wynne give her night cream to keep her skin smooth.

Leliana frowned and tilted her head. "Jaya, is something wrong?" She asked.

"Hmm? Yeah." Jaya stated automatically before sighing. "Not really." She glanced to where her love was, across the room, and frowned. "They've returned." She announced quietly.

Leliana's eyes widened and she hugged her friend. "Would you like company tonight? Perhaps we can sneak him into your room tonight. Just to hold you and hope it'll last you until after the wedding the day after tomorrow." She suggested.

"Leli. Both of us have Templars guarding our rooms. Even Caican has tried to distract them. But once they have an order, they refuse to back down." Jaya explained as Celene joined them.

"That sounds like templars in Orlais. I get lucky if they let me go to the washroom safely." Celene informed. "What is ailing our bride-to-be?"

Jaya inhaled. "Ever since the Highever Massacre, I've suffered nightmares that make it near impossible to sleep at night, to a point I am scared to look out a door for fear of an attack. They went away when I went through the Joining, until the fourth month at camp, when they returned. Then they left again after me and Alistair made love and stayed away until two nights ago." She explained, a haunted look entering her eyes.

Celene was about to comment when Zevran showed up out of nowhere to comment. "Ahh. I believe I have a solution to that, my dear Warden." He stated, smirking. "I have... studied your guards' routine and have found a small window where they are not watching the doors. It is not long after you retire, they head to take a quick leak, let's say, before returning. I'd say not more than ten minutes." He informed.

"Zev... Are you spying?" Leliana questioned.

"My darling bard, it's what us assassins do when we're scoping for an opening." Zevran said. "So. I can sneak into Alistair's room and assist him to getting into your room. Shall we make a signal?" He asked.

Leliana blinked before nodding. "I often stay outside her room when they need to be relieved for that time. I'll just knock when you and him are near to give a slight heads-up to Jaya." She motioned one knock with two quicker ones in the air. "But, yes. Inform him of the plan."

Zevran nodded and strolled over to Alistair, who was talking to Fergus and Gilmore. "My friend, there is a certain issue that I must speak to you of." He leaned against a pillar nearby, looking at Leliana, though looking like he was looking down.

"What? Is Jaya all right?" Alistair quickly asked.

"Depends on what you mean by all right.. Physically, I'd say she's-"

"Zev."

"You asked.." He held his hand up and shrugged before nodding in her direction. "Take a look at her before I continue and let me know what you think is amiss."

The three glanced in the direction before Gilmore's brow furrowed. "Why does she look like she's not here?"

"Wait... Don't tell me.." Alistair began, having Gilmore and Fergus look lost.

"Your assumption is correct. The nightmares have returned, even worse than before, according to her. Therefore, before you go rushing over, me and my lovely bard have come up with a plan to ship you into her room unnoticed." Zevran then told the three the plan and nearly laughed at how eager they were.

"What nightmares?" Fergus asked.

Alistair grimaced. "She has had nightmares about what happened at Highever and even some from Ostagar. They seemed to have receded since we got together, though." He explained, worried slightly about what that meant about her mental health. "The last one happened when we had to have separate rooms at Redcliffe. She looked as if something had stolen that light in her completely. Though, she hid it before I could ask her, saying the army was waiting."

"I would have nightmares too." Fergus breathed. "That sounds like Jaya, though. When she had something happen, she hid it and put others ahead of her."

**Wow, nightmare is right! 0_0 My mind is not sane!  
~~Skittles~~**


	14. Preparations and The Wedding!

**Bioware owns Dragon Age and all the characters, I own Jaya, though...**

**The King's Rose  
Chapter 13: Preparations and The Wedding!**

* * *

Zevran tilted his head slightly. "So, I take it I shall return to them with good news?" He stated more than asked, getting Alistair to nod, taking that as his cue to return to the girls, Jaya looking to him with such hope he was happy to be her friend. "Our fellow Alistair has agreed to the plan. Now, what we must do is..."

Jaya tuned him out as her glance caught her beloved's and she seemed to relax a little and even had a small smile, which was returned as his eyes seemed to ask if she was okay now, to which she nodded slightly before getting drawn into a conversation with Lady Tanja Powell and Lady Valeria Lemaire.

"I must say I am excited for the wedding and I assume you will dazzle us all with the gown, my lady." Tanja stated, smiling.

"Well, it used to be my sister-in-law's dress, but it is lovely enough and simple." Jaya informed before smiling. "Though that dress is for the reception. The actual wedding dress is lovely."

Leliana blinked. "There is a second one?"

Jaya grinned. "I dreamt of a wedding my whole life, so of course there is a second one."

Valeria nodded. "When I married Fabien, I was only wed in a very slim gown that made me glow." She informed.

As the conversation went back to being about weddings, Jaya started feeling like she was about to pass out, but held herself together until later, when, in her room, she darted towards a bucket in the bathroom and released the contents of her stomach. She tossed on her nightgown and flung herself onto her bed, looking out the window and wanting to have some sleep before tomorrow, when yet another ball will be thrown in honor of Alistair's first six-months as King. She heard Leli's knock and darted to be behind the door as she cracked it enough to allow the man outside to slip in before flinging herself into his awaiting arms.

"Maker I missed you." Alistair mumbled into her hair. "Whoever can do this whole 'separate rooms' deal deserves an honor. Zev told me they returned, you okay?"

Jaya nodded slowly. "I was so close to believing them, but then I'd wake up before it got worse. Last night really had me tossing and turning." As he carried her to the bed and laid down with her in his lap, she went into what she could remember and how it had felt almost real, which alone made her wake up. By the time she finished, she was shaking again until he rubbed her back gently.

"It's alright, my dear. I'm here now and those damned templars will have to pry me off you before I leave you again." He stated before sleep claimed them, him holding her to protect her from her nightmares while she clung to him.

* * *

After that, they were shocked at when the wedding arrived. Jaya had Leliana, Wynne, Mallol, Celene and her two handmaidens Faina and her younger sister Vera. Herren was assisting her, Wade was working on the king's armor that she personally had made for their wedding and special occasions. Jaya smiled at her reflection as Mallol and Wynne shared the look of pride, Leliana fixing her hair up into a bun with braids.

"Oh Andraste... You are simply lovely." Wynne said, smiling softly.

"I see your mother in you when you are dressed like this.. Otherwise you remind me of your father." Mallol commented as Herren placed the veil on her head, once Leliana had finished the hair.

"Really?" She asked before frowning. "I miss them so much..." She whispered.

Mallol heard it, though, and went to gently hug the girl that she knew since she was born. "They're watching over you right now, I know it. Eleanor is probably crying her heart out at the fact that her mud-covered little girl has grown into a lovely woman. Bryce is proud that his daughter that had often melted his heart with a smile whenever she was in trouble has overcome many things to find the love of her life. Though those might also be vice versa, knowing your parents." Mallol stated.

Jaya smiled as a knock on her door was heard, knowing it was her brother. "Enter Ferg." She called as the door opened to show her brother.

"Wow. Just... Wow." Fergus chuckled softly as the group left them alone. "I never thought the day would ever come where I'd see you get married. Yet, I fear it's come all too soon. My little sister no more, huh?" He questioned.

"I'll always be your little sister covered in mud and playing with her vegetables forever." Jaya reminded, hugging him tightly. "Mallol reminded me Mother and Father are watching right now. I hope I haven't disappointed them."

"Jay... You haven't. You've risen from the tragedy and rose to be a Grey Warden unlike any other. You slayed the archdemon and saved us all. They are extremely proud, as I am, of you. No matter what, remember that Couslands-"

"Couslands do their duties." Jaya automatically replied, the Cousland motto burned into her brain from birth. "I wish they were here in person."

"So do I, but... We must move forward and live for them." Fergus added before inhaling. "Ready, Shorty?"

Jaya giggled at the nickname before placing her hand in his arm. "More than ever." She took her own breath as they walked out of her room, seeing Leliana and Zevran awaiting them, as Zevran was to escort Leliana, who was Jaya's maid of honor since Morrigan wasn't here. "Well, Zev? Any sly remark before I get married?" She teased.

"None... Except the fact you are glowing. I must say, though, I would have never seen myself here at a wedding, yours no less, and be completely happy with friends alike. When I made my vow to serve you, I meant it. If there is anyone you need assassinating, you know where I'll be."

"In the shadows, no doubt. Thank you Zev.. For everything. You saved my hide a lot during the Blight. Same to everyone, too." Jaya stated as Zevran gave her a brotherly kiss on the cheek before escorting Leliana down the aisle. As the fanfare began, she blinked as she thought she saw a raven-haired person in a corner of the hall. Shaking her head, she looked towards the man she will soon be spending her life with, stunned at how he looked more royal. The dragonbone armor was painted a light silver with gold hues on the details and his gloves. Matching boots were not the focal, the dragon face, similar to Cailan's armor, was a silverish hue that almost matched Jaya's eyes. It was Herren that suggested there be a little more silver than gold, which Wade agreed, since he realized it would've looked too much like the late King's armor. "Ferg... Don't let me trip."

"I won't. It's not like you, anyhow." Fergus chuckled.

When the fanfare began, Alistair never felt more nervous until he met the silver eyes of his love, shimmering in not only love, but tears of happiness, which made him relax. The dress he hadn't noticed until he glanced down.

The dress was a very elegant gown that often reminded him of what she wore when not in armor or training. The silver matched her eyes and gold stood out against her skin, making her look as lovely as she's ever been. Her hair was done up in a very well-done bun with braids and he figured Leliana had something to do with the tendrils framing her face.

Fergus arrived and kissed Jaya's hand before her cheek. "Love you, sister." He whispered before handing her hand to Alistair. "Take care of her." He half-threatened before moving to stand where their father would have had he lived, on Jaya's right.

Eamon was on Alistair's left, representing Maric's side, had he lived. He smiled at Jaya gently as the two took the remaining steps to the Revered Mother. Mallol and Gilmore, also representing Highever, were behind Fergus, Mallol having to wipe tears with a handkerchief. Teagan, Isolde and Connor, representing the family of Maric, were behind Eamon. Connor was thrilled when Alistair and Jaya asked him to be the ring bearer.

"Who gives this woman to be wed?" The Revered Mother asked.

"Highever gives this woman." Fergus stated proudly, emotions showing in the standard Cousland blue eyes, nodding ever so slightly to Alistair, showing his approval.

The Revered Mother motioned the couple to kneel after giving them a goblet to sip from, calling to the Maker to bless and witness the union of the beloved king and his own chosen bride. As she prayed, the two entwined their fingers, both of their fingers tightening at the mention of caring for their heirs. Turning, she looked to Alistair first. "Alistair Theirin, you are here today with your chosen bride. Will you love her, honor her, protect her and keep her, take no others and bear her burdens until the end of your days?"

Alistair nodded, not looking away from the enchanting silver eyes. "I will." He said with so much emotion that it was a wonder he didn't show it.

The Revered Mother then turned to Jaya. "Jaya Lucile Elise Cousland, you are here with your chosen husband. As such, will you love him, honor him, protect him and keep him, take no others and bear his burdens until the end of your days?"

Jaya's eyes glistened as she replied with her voice quivering with emotion. "I will." When she said those words, she knew now why her mother refused to leave her father that night. If she and Alistair were in that situation, she would do the same thing. She couldn't imagine a life without him now.

"Then rise, children of the Maker, and go forth as king and queen, husband and wife, but also as man and woman in His sight. Andraste bless your love with happiness for years to come." The smile that she was fighting broke out after Connor had given them their rings. "King Alistair, you may now kiss that lovely bride of yours." She stated.

He couldn't resist grinning like an idiot as he swooped down, murmuring against her lips. "I love you." Once he said those words, he captured her mouth and even bent her backward slightly, much to the delight of the crowd.

She replied in kind as she held onto his neck to prevent herself from tipping backwards from the amount of love she felt in the kiss. She lost herself in the kiss and knew he'd find her afterwards.

The crowd burst out in tears and cheers, Wynne, Leliana, Mallol, Anora and Celene unable to hide their tears, using their own handkerchiefs.

**Hope you enjoyed it~ BioWare finally got it somewhat right in Inquisition... Though... I haven't played any of the DLC aside from those that came out when it was released...  
~~Skittles~~**


	15. Remembrances

**Bioware owns Dragon Age and all the characters, I own Jaya, though...**

**The King's Rose  
Chapter 14: Remembrances.**

* * *

Fergus and Eamon glanced at each other in pride and happiness, they were now family, something Fergus and Jaya had lost eighteen months earlier. Isolde and Connor both looked very prideful, knowing full well nothing could stop the two now. Teagan smirked at Gilmore, both having the same thought: Maker help Alistair if he broke Jaya's heart somehow. The two soon realized they had a very strong sibling-like love for the woman and would harm anyone that hurt her and swore to not only Fergus, but Alistair himself, that they would murder whoever dared make her cry.

Caican barked happily, spinning once and panting at the fact that his mistress was now married to his new master, eager to please both of them. Oghren actually cried, not wanting to hide his happiness at his two companions who had showed more pride than he had ever seen. Zevran held Leliana's hand as his eyes sparkled with the emotion that, up until fourteen months ago, he had been trained to seal away but was broken open by Jaya and her witty banter with Alistair at times. Leliana sobbed slightly as her best friends took their vows, her life changed for the better because she had met them and, not because of a vision the Maker gave her, got to know the couple. Sten showed his own pride by nodding, a tiny grin present, as he looked back and was glad he had stuck around the two. Shayle had a very interested look before she adopted the same look Sten had.

The raven-haired woman in the back grinned at how in love the two were, something that, at first seemed impossible due to the task they had at the time, but now seemed natural. _'I will stay to say one final farewell to their faces this time before I'm gone for good.' _She thought, frowning at the hurt that rose up. Even though she hated to admit it, she enjoyed their time together. The fool Alistair was a nuisance, but tolerable and loyal. The drunk was a pain to be around, yet often protected her despite the fact that normally dwarves and mages don't get along very well. Preachy Wynne had been the most annoying, though she would have never learned better healing magic without watching her in battle. Morrigan sighed to herself. The elf was a lecher, but seemed to truly care for the bard. Speaking, the bard's nonstop talking about the Maker and Andraste still annoyed her, but she saw true friendship with all of them, even the fool. She knew it was all because of Jaya. She had never wavered in her faith of Morrigan's abilities.

Jaya and Alistair parted, both reflecting their love in their eyes as they turned, her arm draped through his and greeted the crowd, who were still cheering. Jaya felt like she was about to explode with happiness as they walked the way she had come, her eyes finally meeting the one pair she had not expected to see as they entered the hall where they were to receive their guests. Once the woman entered and got close enough, Jaya hugged the woman. "Morrigan! I never would have expected to see you after the battle!" She stated, grinning like an idiot.

"Well, how I left was hardly noteworthy, yes? I find it odd that I prefer to talk instead. And the fool looks even more foolish. Though, in the best way, I suspect?" Morrigan questioned.

"Yes. Though I am curious why you are here, Morrigan." Alistair stated dryly, though it showed that he was actually happy.

"Tis unusual that I want to see those I call friends, is it? Was it not you that asked what I would do if I had friends?" Morrigan jibed, smirking when he shuddered. "But I must admit, I rather like being around you. Like I told you, I see in you a sister almost, something I am unaware of having in someone." She admitted before glaring at Alistair. "So help me, Alistair. If you ever cause her distress, whether intentional or otherwise and I hear her crying, I **will** turn you into that toad you so desperately wanted to be turned into."

"That, you can be sure, will never happen. I would rather face the archdemon again than hurt her." Alistair stated. "You do realize that you shouldn't be saying that? Considering what happened."

Jaya sighed and figured she'd better tell Morrigan than have Alistair actually get angry at her. "When you disappeared after the battle with the archdemon, I thought our friendship meant nothing and broke down, though it wasn't the best idea considering the physical state I was in. You left without a goodbye and I almost thought that I was back at Highever, though without the tear-felt goodbye my mother said."

Morrigan's glare vanished before she looked like she were about to cry. "I... apologize, for the little worth it is. I had no intention to harm you that way, though I did want to leave before... before I grew too attached to any of you. But, by then... it was too late. I must admit, the two of you used to sicken me with what was going on, but... I realize that, because I had little experience with such matters, that I owe you both an apology."

Jaya giggled softly. "Oh, Morrigan. I forgave you long ago. And, even though you won't admit it, you did too, didn't you, dear?"

"Yes, well, don't let that get around. I do have a reputation to hold onto. How long do you plan to stay, Morrigan?" He asked, draping an arm around Jaya's waist.

"Not long, I promise. Just long enough to properly say goodbye... to all of you, that is." Morrigan said and stood aside until everyone had said their congratulations and the group she had traveled with were all in a separate room. She strolled in with the two, to angry looks around. Even the mabari growled at her, even if she had actually been at the coronation.

Wynne immediately spoke. "Maker's breath! Morrigan. Please tell me this is a cruel joke. If so and you are here to make Jaya cry again, I will be forced to harm you."

Morrigan flinched before sighing. "Tis not my intention at all. I came to apologize to not only Jaya and Alistair.. but all of you. I had to leave for fear of what Flemeth might have done had she found out about.. well, anyways, I apologize, for what it is worth. I admit friendship I lack... history with."

That made everyone look at each other before they realized that it was true before Leliana walked up. "If you wanted help, we all would have helped. But I understand you are not... one to ask for help."

"'Tis true." Morrigan admitted. "I must say I was also at the fool's coronation and admit I was tempted to show myself, but was unsure of how I would be received." After Morrigan explained everything, she was surprised that, instead of hatred or dismissal, the group actually looked happy to see her. However, she informed them that she was going to be leaving, for good.

Jaya's eyes misted. "I know you must leave, but at least you said goodbye right, Morrigan." She hugged the witch to a point that Oghren wondered if the witch was being crushed. "Thank you so much... sister." She said, wiping her eyes on her hand.

"Twas my pleasure. And live long and be well. Do your destiny right or I will turn around and scold you. Goodbye, sister." Morrigan replied before each of the others hugged her, including Alistair. "Farewell... my friends. If we were to meet somewhere else, know I welcome a greeting or four." With that, she transformed and darted out the doorway, the way she had after the battle against the archdemon.

"Well, let's return, shall we? I'm aware we have guests to attend to." Alistair stated after a few moments, offering his wife his arm and led them into the ballroom, surprised that they weren't really missed despite the bridal party being the focus of the party.

Eamon and Isolde spotted them first, knowing full well why they hadn't been there. The witch had come and spoken to the two of them a few days ago and wanted to surprise the two. As the group split to mingle, Alistair and Jaya made their way towards them. "Congratulations on a most amazing wedding, Your Graces." Eamon bowed.

Jaya chuckled. "Eamon. Please. No need for formality right now, it's a party. I must admit it'll take a while to get used to the titles again." She smirked. "Here everything I either read or heard was wrong."

Teagan blinked. "What would that be?"

"Well, Aldous, my tutor, told me Grey Wardens couldn't have titles or nobility and that if they were before the Joining that they would have to leave that life behind. Either that or Duncan told me on our way to Ostagar from Highever." She paused to think of where she heard that from and remembered it was Duncan that said her life as a teryn's daughter was over once she joined the Grey Wardens. Smiling, she remembered how distraught she was and Duncan hadn't complained.

* * *

_"We shall rest here." Duncan stated, once they were a good two days' worth of travel away from Highever._

_Jaya had kept glancing back and sat herself down on a stump, the family sword and her dagger beside her, and finally let out the emotion she had been holding in since saying her final farewell to her parents. "W-W-Why didn't I stay? They didn't-didn't deserve to die! They were good people and.. and." She hiccuped into Caican's fur, glad at least her Mabari came with her. If he had been killed, Jaya would never have a friend in the world._

_"You must realize if you did, who would tell your brother your father's final words?" Duncan reminded gently, sitting beside her. "Let out all emotions, for after you partake the Joining, you will no longer have a title to carry. I will be willing to listen whenever you want to talk."_

_Jaya sniffled and nodded slightly. "I just feel so useless and weak. I couldn't persuade either of my parents to come. I didn't save Oriana or Oren, despite promising Fergus they would be safe while he was away. Dairren was killed because of me. Everything happened because of me..." She said before blinking and looking at Duncan. "Duncan, why would Howe betray Father? They were good friends.."_

_"I cannot answer that. Perhaps Arl Howe saw your father as a threat. Remember, your father's influence was that of equal power to that of the King himself. He may have wanted that himself." Duncan assumed. "Was there anything off about his visit?"_

_Jaya nodded. "Usually he brings Thomas and Nathaniel to hang out with me and G..Gilmore... Even Delilah talked to either me or Oriana about Oren. But, he claims to have left them in Amarathine... That stood out." She stated. "That must mean he planned it... That bastard!" She snarled, Caican barking in the same anger she felt. "I must avenge them all. But first, I must also do the Grey Warden duty... Which is what, exactly? You didn't exactly explain that to me."_

_"Us Grey Wardens serve to protect everyone from the darkspawn. In peace, vigilance. In war, victory. In death, sacrifice. That is what I tell all new recruits to the Grey Wardens." He said._

_Jaya nodded and, before either knew it, she soon saw him as a second father-figure and was telling him about what she wanted to do with her life and how, even if she became a Grey Warden, she still would want to do those things. She even told him her dreams of what her wedding would be like, despite him saying it would be difficult to have heirs. She joked by saying she'd still have fun trying._

* * *

Alistair grinned when a smile rose from her going back and remembering, kissing her forehead. "Spend any more time in your head and I may start thinking your head really is going to explode."

Jaya giggled. "Well, I can't help it. I am a woman. There are such things as women thinking about all sorts of things." She informed, leaning to kiss his cheek.

"Ah. The mind of a woman is very fickle." Eamon chuckled. "I would know."

"Then it is a good thing you're my regent, Eamon." Alistair stated. "You can warn me if she thinks too much."

"And prevent you from sticking your foot in your mouth, too." Jaya added, grinning.

"That is my talent, dear. I always do that." He replied before they went to talk to Mallol, Gilmore and Fergus.

"I would never believe my little sister is married. I thought you'd never settle down, sis. You always said you weren't wanting to 'have the hassle' that I had." Fergus joked. "I almost think I'll blink and it would all have been a dream and we'd be back at Highever, sparring or rolling in mud until Mother grounded us."

Jaya rolled her eyes and hugged her brother tightly. "Same here." She pulled back at her husband raising an eyebrow at the comment. "Mind you, dear husband, I was only seven at the time I said that, so I was very not into that."

"My poor one manly emotion, tattered." Alistair said, grinning.

"Oh, hush. I'll be sure to apologize later." Jaya replied, smirking.

Mallol chuckled softly and hugged Jaya. "Here I thought I'd be like Nan and have to tell you to behave. Seeing who you deal with now, I'd suspect she'd scold** him** until his ears fall off."

Jaya laughed. "That she would. Then she'd drive the cooks here up the walls with her orders." She tucked herself comfortably into her husband's side. "That would be after her nonstop banter about how 'I was supposed to stay pure'."

"Maker that would have given Nan a heart-attack." Gilmore said. "Especially if she knew about Dairren and Gauthier. Though, it's a lot different, since you didn't love Dairren or Gauthier." He chuckled.

"Nope. I'm stuck loving this blithering idiot." She teased, glancing up at her husband, who rolled his eyes and grinned.

"Yes. I think we're all aware I'm a blithering idiot, but you blither too." Alistair stated.

Gilmore smirked and crossed his arms as Jaya went to talk to Wynne and Leliana. "The man is honest. I give him credit. Though, I suspect we'll be keeping an eye on you, Alistair. Very closely, mind you." He said, his smirk vanishing.

"Maker's breath. I swore I wouldn't hurt her. Lay off, will you?" Alistair grumbled.

"Just making sure you know. But, I doubt we will need to, Gil. Jay lights up whenever she talks about the man. Or even thinking about him seems to have a cheering effect on her. I suspect she was broken after Mother and Father's murder." Fergus said, glancing at his sister.

"Now that you mention it, she wasn't really trusting of me at first. She seemed.. distant, as if trying to prevent ties to anything else. I suspect it was from that." Alistair explained. "When Ser Jory and Daveth were with us, she kept her distance unless we were fighting. Otherwise, she was silent and very... dim."

Gilmore sighed. "If Howe was still alive, I would tear him apart for making her that cold towards anyone. That bastard deserved everything she did to him. Tell me, Alistair, did he die cruelly?" He asked.

"Oh, you have no idea. Jaya held it out until that bastard nearly pleaded for death, almost toying with him. I think Zevran gave her that idea. It was a totally different side to her that I never thought I'd see. She was focused on torturing him, like he said he did to your parents before he killed them." Alistair explained with a hint of pride. "He told her he made Eleanor kiss his boots before killing her while Bryce watched in horror. Howe said he bled him dry and that made her snap."

Fergus blinked before grinning. "I can picture it. Her looking like a pissed off demon while having a very calm exterior."

"Almost. She had a grin the entire time and watched as the man took his last breath before it vanished and she broke down." He added.

"It was good you were there. Jaya doesn't like to cry, because of her teachings from Aldous and Father how Couslands are supposed to do their duties, no matter what and not show emotions while doing so." Fergus explained. "Soon, the Couslands will return to their status to being next to Arl Eamon in popularity."

"You realize to do that, you'll have to remarry and have heirs, Ferg, right?" Gilmore stated.

"Erm.. Yes. I am aware of that." Fergus said, flushing. "The sad thing is I will keep comparing every woman to Oriana. She was lovely beyond words." He sighed. "I guess I should heed Jay's words and move on."

**Well, Jaya's a little under the weather, but she's stubborn! ^.^  
****~~Skittles~~**


	16. A True Blessing

**Bioware owns Dragon Age and all the characters, I own Jaya, though...**

**The King's Rose  
Chapter 15: A True Blessing**

* * *

"Good choice. I followed those exact words. Though, she told me everyone was out for themselves." Alistair said. "That was after seeing Goldanna, my half-sister."

While they were talked, Jaya was surprised how much she was eating as she talked to Wynne and Leliana, who also noticed. "Honestly, I can't get enough food or I wind up sick. I think it's all the stress from the wedding." She explained, sipping water, since she wanted to feel hydrated for tonight, which, the thought of it made her flush and her insides warm up.

"Ahh, she's flushing again." Leliana chided.

"I am not!" Jaya stated.

"Of course not. We're just seeing things yet again, aren't we? I think you are eager for him to swoop you up and carry you away." Wynne said, chuckling at Jaya's rise in blush. "Now that you are married, I assume you know where babies come from?"

Jaya frowned. "Wynne... Two Grey Wardens aren't able to have children due to the taint. If they do, the child might turn into a darkspawn itself. It's wishful thinking, that's all. It's what I have come to terms with as a Grey Warden. As a woman, yes, I'll mourn not being able to carry Alistair's heir and that alone is the lone reason I'm actually jealous of Morrigan. She has his child, while I can't."

Leliana tsked. "Jaya... Who ever said they couldn't have children? And what if they weren't darkspawn, but healthy normal babies?"

"Then I'd wonder if I died and was reborn again." Jaya stated as she chewed on another snack, wondering when the weight will slam into her before remembering that her training would keep it away.

Wynne sighed. "What if I did a quick exam before you change? Would that help?" She asked.

Jaya nodded and the three women went to slip her into her dress that Oriana wore. She held still as Wynne scanned her from head to toe with her magic, hovering on her waist twice before smiling. "What? Is something wrong? Is the taint moving faster?" Jaya questioned, worried about if that were true, she would have even less time with her beloved husband than either expected.

"The taint is dormant, not making any move, though it is still there. However, there is a reason to celebrate for both of you tonight. You are with child, dear. Two and half months, to be precise." Wynne announced before Jaya passed out. "Oh, dear..." She gasped before Leliana wiped away some sweat with a towel and Jaya awakened again. "Please do not scare us again."

"Sorry. I thought I heard you say I was with child.." Jaya stated, shock still in her face and voice.

"You are. Do you think I would lie?" Wynne asked.

"No.. But... A child.." Jaya said mystically, resting a hand on her waist, where their child rested. "Was there taint in the child? And do not tell everyone else, please. I want it to surprise everyone else."

"It's too early to say, but I will be staying here throughout the pregnancy, to keep track of it. And I shall keep it to myself, as will Leliana." Wynne stated as they returned and she hid her smile as she and Leliana passed Alistair to leave the two alone again, though both only managed to resist until they had a grin.

"What are those two grinning about and why do you look like you're confused, dear wife?" Alistair questioned.

"I have a very special thing to tell you, my husband. And I would suggest we sit, least you pass out like I did." Jaya said, tugging him to sit at the nearest chair, perching herself delicately on his lap.

"What it is it with you and telling me things and sounding ominous?" He asked, blinking. "Just tell me already."

"Well, you know I love you. What I found out is amazing news. We're with child, love." She announced right before getting swept up and spun around, which caused her to laugh. "Alistair!" She squealed.

"Truly? A child?" He asked, placing her back on her feet, the grin on his face making her laugh even more.

"My husband, have I ever lied to you?" She asked.

"Never in my knowledge. That's amazing, my love." He said, kissing her deeply before pulling to look at her. "Maker's breath, this gives me yet another reason to love you."

"So, are you happy?" She asked.

"I'm thrilled to be having a child with you, love. I am surprised, yes, that two Grey Wardens now have a child together, but mostly because that it's with you." He stated and, seeing a protest about Morrigan rising, he kissed her lips. "That doesn't count. I despise Morrigan and was actually thinking of you the entire time." He explained.

"Good." Jaya chimed, giggling and kissing him as deeply as he did her earlier, lingering a little longer before she pulled back. "When shall we tell them?" She asked.

"Well, by now everyone knows the nature of our 'relationship' prior to our marriage, so they might be surprised, shocked or happy to hear. Did Wynne tell you how far?" He said.

Jaya put a thinking face on. Two and a half months, which would put their child being conceived at Highever when they visited. "Two and a half months. And, if I'm counting right, that puts us at Highever. Ironic. Our child was conceived in the one place that had once held my nightmares. It still will and it'll take a few more visits before it vanishes, but now... Now it also holds a very happy memory."

"That it does. You really wanted to sleep **in **Highever?" He asked.

"Not really, but, as long as I had you, I'd have been able to face those demons of that day head on and move past it." Jaya explained, resting her head near his neck.

"Whenever you're ready, we'll let Fergus know we'll start visiting more often." Alistair stated before they walked to rejoin their friends and family, bursting with the news he was eager to share.

"Alistair, you look like you are about to burst, my friend." Zevran stated, raising an eyebrow. "Did you get too much in you already?"

"Nothing like that, Zev. In fact, we wanted to announce it to you guys before telling the people. Jaya's with child." Alistair stated.

Fergus's eyes widened before he whooped, something he rarely did unless he was thrilled before he picked his sister up and spun her around. "I'm going to be the uncle now! Congratulations!" He cheered.

"There's going to be little pitter patter of pike twirlers here, huh? Way to go, son. I'm proud of you. To the happy couple!" Oghren belched before drinking again.

"My dear friend, you apparently did not need my advice to please her, as it appears to have worked out well." Zevran teased, getting the two to flush.

"It and the other Warden are having another fleshly sack? I congratulate it and the other on the news." Shayle stated, sounding confused.

"I wish you, kadan, the best of luck and will be glad to see your offspring grow to be like you on the field." Sten stated, a little ego in his tone.

Caican barked happily before yipping to say he'd guard that child like he has done to Jaya, and to an extent, Alistair.

Jaya knelt down and rubbed his head. "You'll never leave the child alone, which may be a bad thing. But, good to know it'll be so well-guarded." She said, smiling when Alistair even got a lick to the hand.

Mallol smiled. "I am very happy for you. I also suspect your parents are very thrilled right now. If I were them, I'd be watching over you even more closely. They would have spoiled the child, for sure." She stated.

"Spoil is an understatement." Jaya muttered lightly. She wondered what the gender would be, since she was already thinking of names to name the child.

Gilmore smirked. "I bet you'll have them trained on weapons by seven or six. That'll give you exercise." He chuckled. "If anything, that child will no doubtingly be like their mother in some way, sorry, Alistair."

"I wouldn't mind. Just means more to love." He replied, not taking the bait. Him and Gilmore were constantly on their toes around Jaya, despite her being his wife. He had a hunch that the warrior loved Jaya as much as Alistair himself did.

Jaya huffed, feeling the tension rising between her best friend and her husband and stood up. "Andraste's flaming arse. Relax, will you? I can almost see the blighted tension. Both of you know **exactly** how I feel about the other." She married the man of her dreams and her best friend was constantly taunting him with the fact he knew her since she was three. She prayed Gilmore would get over it before they went to Highever, or so help her, he'd be her next dummy to practice on.

**Yes, she is pregnant! It's later than I even planned in my timeline, but I can't exactly zap pregnancy into a person. This story starts off three months after the end of Origins and, if my mind is right, the PC's romance(s) can begin roughly four or five months into the year that Origins takes place... So, if that were the case, Jaya and Alistair have been involved for just over a year with no pregnancy until now...  
~~Skittles~~**


	17. Wedding Night

**Bioware owns Dragon Age and all the characters, I own Jaya, though...**

**The King's Rose  
Chapter 16: Wedding Night**

* * *

Fergus sighed and decided to defuse the tension the way he knew how, changing the subject. "What other plans are there for you two? I know there's the court and all, but whenever you get some spare time, what'll you do?" He questioned.

Jaya paused and thought it through. She always wanted to visit either Orlais or even Kirkwall and see what those places had to offer. And she could use political reasons so that her husband would leave with her. "We'll see in the coming days. Right now, I have to remember how to act like a noble. It's been a good two years since I had to act like one." She joked. "I fear my noble manners went out the window long ago."

"I wouldn't notice the difference, sis. In fact, if you **did** start acting noble, I'd believe someone had swapped places with you." Fergus stated.

Jaya actually stuck her tongue out before laughing. "I suppose I'll have to get used to it. Good thing I have not only Isolde but Celene to help me." She paused a little before smiling. "Though, I'd also have you, dear husband, to show me the ropes."

"Well, don't be surprised when I'm too preoccupied." Alistair said.

She giggled softly before her mind wandered to Amerthyne, Iona's daughter, who was in the Alienage. She had seen how she was Iona's daughter. The girl looked a lot like her mother, with the same blonde hair and blue eyes. The last time she had seen Amerthyne, it was not long before the attacks. Jaya knew that she'd have to tell the girl her mother was dead and had been dead for a good while. "I might go see Amerthyne. I've delayed the truth too long. She needs to know." She stated.

Everyone knew of who she spoke of. Not long into their travels, Jaya had opened up to all of them one night around the fire and explained exactly what happened at Highever and how a good woman, Iona, was murdered before she could visit her daughter Amerthyne. When they were in the Alienage, she pointed the child out to them and they even stopped to talk to her, though Jaya avoided telling the child the fate of her mother.

Wynne smiled softly. "I suspect you will want some company?" She asked.

Jaya nodded before smiling. "I could use a little support. Since Court resumes tomorrow, I'll have Zev, Leli and Wynne join me. It might not take long, depending on how she takes it. Though I will try to return before the next session." She promised her husband, who nodded.

* * *

The ball ended so that the newlyweds could spend their night together. Reaching their new royal bedroom, Alistair all but yanked her into it, closing the door with his back, since his hands were currently in not only her hair but trying to undo her dress. He shuddered slightly when her own hands focused on unclasping the armor, hating the fact he had to be the one to wear armor. He enjoyed stripping her of the armor, not the other way around. Though if there was one thing his lovely wife was good at, it was getting him out of nearly anything, be it armor or his clothes. Growing impatient, he just grabbed her hip and pulled her tighter to him as she managed to get the breastplate off, the loud clanging of it falling to the floor ignored by the two.

Jaya nearly whimpered when his hand left her hair before she groaned when he lifted her up and pinned her against the wall, the surface cold against her bare back, making her wonder when he had taken her dress off. She let her hands work on the belt and clamps on the lower half of the armor, granting her a little room to dart her hand inside and feel how hard he was for her and the near-snarl of a groan emitted from him when she tightened her hand around him. When he left her lips to attack her neck, she nearly passed out from the feeling. "Maker... We have all night, dearest." She panted even as her body wanted to make this round quick and hard. "Sod it... I can't wait.." She swore yanking him back to her mouth with one hand while the other finally freed him of the blasted armor bottoms.

Alistair chuckled and dragged out sliding her shoes off her feet, surprised he didn't take those off first before trailing his hand slowly up to her own panties, teasing the wetness under it with his pinky. "My, my. So naughty. Not very 'queen-like', wouldn't you agree?" He teased right as he saw the shift in her eyes. From the dim grey to sparkling silver, he knew she was getting close to giving in.

Jaya, on the other hand, couldn't look away from her husband's blazing hazel eyes. The comment of not being queen-like made her smirk a little. "Well, you're not being very 'king-like', husband. What sort of king leaves his wife wanting him?"

"A very clever one. Or one that might enjoy seeing his wife turn a sexy pink when she's aroused." He murmured against her mouth, capturing it again before he suddenly realized that her hands weren't exactly in his hair and right as he was about to comment, he felt his smalls drop at the same time her hips ground against his own arousal, causing his blood to quickly flow to it, making him groan and throw her panties to an unknown corner of the room. "Minx." He muttered before thrusting hard up into her, hearing her mew in pleasure and he held still for a moment. "That better?"

"Mmm. Yes. But, I'd suggest you keep moving or else." She lightly teased, arching just enough so her breasts brushed his chest.

"Or else what, dear wife?" He replied, nipping a little at her neck.

Instead of answering, she used their position to her advantage, rotating her hips before grinding into him, getting both to moan and forcing him to thrust least she tease them until their Calling came. As soon as he did, Jaya's hands clung to his shoulders while her head fell gently to the wall behind her, her mind noting this was actually the first time they ever made love against the wall and found herself making a note to try it again. "Dear Maker, yes... Right there, love." She moaned, her eyelids fluttering shut against the waves of pleasure that began. "Harder." Her voice quivered with the plea as her husband complied, driving harder into her.

Alistair reminded himself not to tease her again before she captured his mouth again, their kiss mimicking what they were doing below. "Maker, love. My lovely Jaya..." He praised, cupping the back of her head while his other hand toyed with her nipple, since she clung to him with her legs.

"Alistair, please.. don't stop.. Please. More." She panted against his mouth until she couldn't fight it any longer, chanting his name as if she were a Chanter before she shouted it as she came, flexing slightly until he followed with a hoarse shout and released into her, both clinging to the other as if they would float away otherwise.

He panted as he rested his forehead against hers, hearing her panting as well. He was actually surprised he held them both up with how that nearly drained him of his strength. He felt her giggle softly. "You do know it's bad to laugh after making love with one's spouse?"

"This from the man who ravaged his wife at camp during the Blight? I'm only giggling at the fact this is the first time we couldn't make it to a soft bed." She replied, nibbling his neck softly.

"What can I say? You beckoned me like a siren. Ignoring it would be like forgetting to breathe." He answered before chuckling. "Well, I would have had you at that blasted ball if they gave me a little time alone with you." He then carried her to their bed and laid them down, resting a hand on her waist, where their child was growing. Her smaller hand rested on top of his. "I still think I'm dreaming and will wake up in camp again."

"If this were a dream, I'm glad I'm sharing the same one. But, no, my love, it is no dream. Believe me. I stubbed my toe this morning and it hurt." She replied, entwining their fingers on her belly. She couldn't fight the happy tears in her eyes, which didn't go unnoticed by her husband.

"Something wrong?" He asked, rubbing the tears with his thumb.

"Nothing. I'm just so happy. When I left Highever with Duncan, I gave up on ever even having someone love me and not be taken away. That held true until I had the first dream about the archdemon and, cocky as you were, you actually made me want to smile, though I fought it."

"Not very easily, though. I saw at least a smirk that night." He pointed out.

"True. I must have been a pain to deal with. Considering I didn't trust anything good to happen to me. I thought that if I didn't bond with anyone, I'd be spared the hurt that would come later when they either left or died. I was stunned when I grew so close to you, mostly. After what happened to Dairren, I made my own vow to not have that happen again." She cuddled into his arms, smiling. "Yet that didn't seem to get you to stop. You'd somehow snuck right in under my defenses and made me realize I am human, not just a Grey Warden."

"All by joking around? If I knew that would work, I would have tried when we were at Ostagar." Alistair joked. "Say when we were going after that bastard, why did you want to kiss me?"

Jaya smiled coyly. "Wasn't it obvious? I wanted a little assurance that I wasn't dreaming. That and to help me temper myself until we found him." She grinned. "Though, it didn't exactly help when I heard what he did to not only my parents, but Oriana and Oren." She shuddered in anger at the words Howe spit out when they confronted him. Calling Oriana a whore was going too far, even for Howe, but the insult that snapped her control was what he did to her nephew Oren.

He kissed her forehead while letting her vent, knowing full well the last time he tried to talk her through it, he nearly had his head chopped of by her Starfang sword. Not long after that, she put her family sword into the chest at Soldier's Peak, swearing never to use it again, for it served the purpose it was needed for: Murdering Rendon Howe for what happened at Highever. Only a few months ago she had it moved to Highever.

"I was so angry at him for insulting Oren that I completely lost control, enough to even make Oghren wince at the anger I felt. I must've looked very odd." Jaya admitted, flushing slightly at the lack of control she had that day.

"Nonsense. You were brilliant... Lovely, even if you were covered in blood." He admitted.

"You, my love, are so strange. I get covered in blood, lose control of my temper and go on a killing spree throughout the Arl of Denerim's estate and you think I'm lovely?" She questioned.

"You always are lovely, my dear. And I also believe you let out a little more rage when we were in Fort Draken." He pointed out.

"True. I guess my hatred of Howe spilled over into everything that day." Jaya sighed and snuggled closer. "At least I didn't scare you away. And sorry for nearly beheading you with Starfang. I was a little touchy afterwards."

"Bah. Don't worry about it." He kissed her forehead again, smiling.

She reached up and played with his hair before she leaned up and kissed him deeply. "I truly love you, dear husband."

"And I you, wife. Funny how things wind up. One moment, we're at Ostagar fighting that blasted ogre, the next, we're married and have a child on the way." He said, chuckling more to himself.

"So, you glad I had such faith in you to put you on the throne?" She asked, tracing on his chest.

"I've gotten used to it. Having you around has made it easier, though. I'm still stunned at the title part, though. I have to keep reminding myself that I'm king." He said, grabbing her hand after a while. "Do you mind? It's hard to think when you do that." He held her hand up and kissed it, smiling at the heated look in her silver eyes. He tugged her as close as possible and kissed her mouth before trailing his hand up her arm, leaving goosebumps behind until he cupped her breast, getting her to inhale and moan softly. "I love those noises."

Deciding not to be submissive this time, Jaya turned the tables and reached down to grasp his hardness, aware of it since he had pulled her closer. When he groaned, it was a lovely sound that resounded throughout her body. She broke the kiss and trailed her mouth down his front, nibbling softly here and there, knowing full well it drove him 'crazy' as he put it. Her mouth found her prize, him hard and wanting as she slipped him into her mouth.

"Maker's breath! Have mercy, dear woman." He groaned.

Smiling to herself, she bobbed her head up and down, stopping to suck a little before repeating the action, her left hand rubbing his stomach while her right hand pumped him before relenting and giving him what he wanted, a sweet release to which she swallowed, smirking up at him while he tried to recollect his thoughts. She crawled to lay on top and had to laugh at the dazed look on his face, which seemed to have snapped him out of the daze he was in. "Aww. I was enjoying that lost look of yours, husband." She teased. "Now I can see why you enjoy it."

"Tease." He replied, cupping her head and kissing her until she melted into him, allowing him to adjust and place her under him, eager to repay his lovely wife for the torment she just gave him by doing the teasing, in his own way. As he thrust into her, he had a feeling neither of them would be getting much sleep.

**A wanted lemon! I love being able to copy what I have so far and add it here!  
~~Skittles~~**


	18. Abducted

**Bioware owns Dragon Age and all the characters, I own Jaya, though...**

**The King's Rose  
Chapter 17: Abducted!**

* * *

Weeks after their wedding, Jaya and Alistair fell into a system, if there was something Alistair couldn't handle, he turned to his wife for advise and Jaya turned to him on matters that she herself had doubts. Occasionally, the two would go on trips to Soldier's Peak to see Avernus and they found out he had stumbled onto a way to hold off a Grey Warden's Calling until they are more ready, which thrilled both of them as they told Avernus the wonderful news about their pregnancy. The old mage admitted that he knew from the blood samples both had given two months prior, but was happy for them. Then came a visit to see Fergus. Wynne and Zevran were to join them, Leliana was helping Brother Genitivi and Wynne brought up the question everyone was thinking.

"Are you sure you want to do this in your condition, dear?" She asked.

Jaya sighed and looked to them, smiling a little. "If I don't now, I'll probably never get over it. Maybe if I remember things, I might start talking to myself." She chuckled softly and absently rubbed her belly. Being five months into her pregnancy, Jaya found it nice to rub the swell to make her feel better. "Besides. I may never get around to it once the child's born." With that, the group made their way to Highever, Jaya remembering the route she and Duncan had taken so long ago. She made them stop occasionally to let her stretch her legs and even pointed out the place she and Duncan had stayed one night when it was raining. "It was so funny to run with not only my bow but my family sword and dagger in the armor I wore."

"That's why you're so quick in battle, my dear Warden. Shame. I thought it was something else." Zevran stated.

Jaya smirked. "You, Zev, are so very wrong on many things." She said as they approached the gates of Highever. "Funny. Last time I saw these gates, there were Howe's soldiers at them, busting it down." She went to touch the stone before strolling into the courtyard. "Here's where the blunt of them were. Luckily, Duncan and I had use the servant's exit." She muttered before seeing Fergus looking at a tree. "Ferg? Were you waiting?"

"Not really. Just remembering how many times Mother yelled at us to get down from this tree." He commented, hugging his sister before giving Alistair a handshake and looking at Jaya's belly. "Maker, you're looking great, sis. Ignoring the belly, you are glowing." He stated.

"Gee. Thanks. Bad enough the cooks at the palace think I ate all their cheese and watermelon." Jaya grumbled before Alistair chuckled. "I know you ate the cheese, husband, and you didn't save any for me." She teased before pausing outside the doors.

Fergus also did. "Maybe we could just stay out here?"

Jaya inhaled and pushed the doors open, figuring to get it over with. When she did, she was assaulted by memories. "This.. This was where me and Mother met up with Gilly and the others. He informed us that Father was injured and made it possible to escape." She smiled fondly. "Before that, here was where Father, Duncan and that bastard were, chatting like nothing was happening." She stood exactly where Bryce had stood before going to the right, subconsciously following the steps she took that day, explaining her thoughts to the group. When she reached the larder, her hand froze over the handle.

"Jaya, perhaps you should rest before you get overtaxed." Wynne said, resting a hand on her shoulder.

Jaya shut her eyes and shook her head before shoving the door open and opening her eyes, surprised she hadn't traveled back in time. The floor looked clean, which was a good thing. "This room probably holds the demon plaguing me of that day." She said.

Fergus tilted his head and stepped in. "Maybe if you get the burden off your chest?"

Jaya smiled sadly at her brother before walking to a spot on the floor and sitting on her knees. "Right here... This.. This was where Father was... bleeding out from Howe's men. Mother and I rushed over and were tempted to find him some healing magic.. But... I think we both knew he was going to die." She spoke as if detached. "The last thing I heard was their screams before it went silent. According to Duncan, I had passed out. That had actually helped blocking out all that anger and things I felt that day."

Alistair knelt down next to her, knowing exactly what was going to come next. "Then that bastard broke it down." He stated.

"Blasted it, demolished, any of those words worked. I don't think I told you what he said, did I Ferg?" She asked, leaning into her husband's arms.

"No. Should I get myself a drink or go slash up some dummies?" Fergus asked.

"Well. I would think the dummies. Howe said he burnt Oren's body below Oriana's, calling him a worthless brat and..." She shuddered before speaking. "Then he called Oriana a worthless whore." She informed as, with assistance from her husband, she followed her brother out to the training yard and watched as he nearly tore a dummy out of the ground before hacking it to pieces. "Alright, save the dummies for others, brother." She called as they returned to the dining hall, Jaya occasionally glancing at the doorway, wondering if there'd be another massacre. The thought chilled her to the bone. If that happened and she lost not only Fergus but Alistair, the two most important men in her life, she would never recover. She could feel the questioning glances of those at the table and she grinned weakly. "You'd think I would not be so on guard in my childhood home. I guess there are way too many things for me to deal with." She sighed. "I need a little air. I'll be right back." With a kiss to her husband's cheek, she strolled out the doors.

"Maker, this was a bad idea." Fergus groaned. "I knew I shouldn't have forced her to come. Now it sapped the light right out of her."

Zevran nodded and frowned. "I haven't seen her like this in all the time I've known her." He sighed.

Suddenly a very high pitched scream had all four jumping from their seats and dash out to find a disturbing sign: Jaya missing, the dagger she always carried on the ground and a note tossed onto it like a napkin.

Zevran glanced around while Fergus reached for the items. "I just scanned this area not too long ago, while you were out. Nothing was amiss." He stated.

Fergus gave Alistair the dagger. "Why does that look familiar to me?" He asked.

"It... Was Duncan's dagger. Jaya found it when we returned to Ostagar. She's been using it ever since. Zev has his sword, since she has Starfang... which is at the castle." Alistair informed, gripping the favorite weapon of his wife. "What's the note say?" He asked.

"I can't understand it." Fergus admitted.

Zevran held a hand out and the note was placed in his hands. "It is written in Antivan. I shall translate. 'If you wish to see the queen unharmed, step down from the throne or else she will die, along with..'" Zevran paused and nearly tore the note in two. "'Along with the red-headed Sister. Relinquish the throne.' It looks like your 'friend' Anora still wants the throne. This is her handwriting. I would know, Jaya personally asked me to check all her messages from Anora, in case there was a poison involved. I wonder where she learned Antivan from, though."

Fergus sighed. "Anora, Cailan and I went to Antiva one summer to try and gain their assistance with something. While me and Cailan were out looking at the, erm, ladies, Anora was under some Antivan scholar learning the language." He punched a nearby pillar. "Andraste's flaming ass!"

"I knew she was lying. What exactly would she do right now? Wait or rush in?" Alistair mumbled before all four answered in harmony.

"Rush in."

**Oh, my... Anora?! Hmmm... Surprising, yet not... I can see this happening between Origins and Awakening. Six months later, it is when the PC Origins heads off to ****Amaranthine... Who says it's not filled with stress?  
~~Skittles~~**


	19. Rescuing Time

**Bioware owns Dragon Age and all the characters, I own Jaya, though...**

**The King's Rose  
Chapter 18: Rescuing Time.**

* * *

Jaya groaned and shook her head, wondering what exactly happened before she remembered being ambushed in Highever. All of it happened before she even could draw the dagger. She moved her hand and heard rustling of chains and her eyes flew open and saw the inside of a place she wanted to never see again: Fort Drakon. She chuckled to herself and wondered what it was with her and this prison as she saw Leliana laying not far from her. "Leli?" She asked softly. So help their captor if Leliana died. They would have wished to never have met Jaya Theirin, formerly Jaya Cousland.

"Mmmm. What happened?" The bard replied, rubbing her head and sitting up. Her green eyes widened and she darted over. "Maker's breath, Jaya! I thought you were at Highever?" She asked as she went to work on the chains binding her feet, neck and hands. "Ooh. Alistair's going to go insane with rage at this. It's almost like you fought that high dragon near Haven again, a black and blue eye here, a few scrapes there." She said.

"I was wondering why my head hurt." She chuckled back before inhaling at the action. "Better add bruised ribs and other things to that list." Once Leliana picked her hands free, she reached up and took out a few hair pins, having her hair fall so she could work on her feet while the bard focused on the one around her neck. "Good thing these ones are child's play to us, huh?" She asked.

"Mhm. Oh, Maker. These chafed you pretty good." Leliana informed, helping her stand. "Any where else hurt?"

"Mmm. Nope." Jaya smiled when she felt the child kick slightly to say it was there too, and safe. "Even our child is fine."

"Thank Andraste for that.. Shh. You hear that?" Leliana motioned for her to be closer so they could eavesdrop.

"...hear Anora is looking to marry that commoner?" One asked.

"I heard he knew that witch that's sitting on the throne now since they were mere pups. He was easy, according to her, to manipulate into kidnapping the red-head while she sent the Bann after her." The other chuckled as they passed by the cell, their conversation fading out.

Jaya collapsed to her knees in shock. _Anora and Gilmore worked together?! And Teagan knew of it? Oh, they will all be hanged! I will inform Alistair as soon as I am able. _She held her head in her hands, sniffling. "I can't... Gilmore... He.. betrayed not only my trust, but Alistair's. Same with Teagan..." She whispered before more sounds were heard, like fighting. She managed to pull Leliana away from the door right before it exploded, causing both to cough.

"Break the doors, why don't you? The prisoner's need to be alive to face Anora, idiot!" A voice groaned as they walked into the room. "Maker's breath?! Where are they?"

Jaya used a rock that she had gotten and bashed the person in the head, a similar grunt signalling that Leliana did the same. She was shocked when she slipped into the armor at how exposing it was compared to the armor she wore. It showed off her waist, which had the little weight she put on because of the child, the pants only like shorts on her as she realized one was a dwarf and the other an elf, rolling her eyes at the irony that she got the smaller of the two. "Well, my luck ended." She stated as the two strolled out of their cell and looked around.

"Which way?" Leliana asked, smirking at the outfit. "You know, it's not too bad. Just remember not to get hit.. anywhere."

"I need another set... Hold up." Jaya glanced in and saw some clothes instead, knowing they would fit better, and some weapons. "Bingo." She smirked at the silver long sword and matching dagger before seeing Leliana grabbing a bow and quiver. "Looks like this'll work. Let's go." She motioned after changing into a dalish-style armor set, the fit a lot better, though she hated the exposed skin.

Leliana loaded an arrow and looked around the corner, motioning for them to move. "I think this tale will be.. difficult to tell." She admitted as they entered the ballista room, glancing around before seeing a group ahead with their weapons drawn, causing both to dart behind a statue, peaking out to glance at the group, who seemed to be looking hard for something. She squinted, but couldn't make out the people.

Jaya held her breath until one spoke, her breath escaping at whose voice it was.

"Are you positive this is the right fort, Zev?" The one asked.

"Is there more than one Fort Drakon, my friend?" Zev replied.

"... Good point."

Jaya sheathed her weapon and darted out from her cover. "Alistair! Zev!" She called, tears of relief streaming down her face as she flung herself into her husband's awaiting arms. "Maker, I knew it." She breathed.

"Are you hurt?" Alistair asked, holding her away so he could look at her, rage flooding him at the bruises and cuts dotting her lovely figure.

"Nothing that can't be healed, husband." Jaya replied, smiling up at him before noticing the group. An eyebrow rose when she saw Sten, Shayle, Wynne, Oghren, Fergus and Zevran. "You brought an army?" She teased lightly.

"Never can be too sure. They all insisted." Alistair said, sighing and kissing her lightly on the lips. "I swear I'll have this place torn down or something. Cause you seem to be put here so many times."

"I am not **put** here, husband. I just get unlucky with where I'm sent." She pointed out before frowning.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"I know who's involved. Anora, Gilmore and Teagan... All three have had this planned since you announced I was your betrothed." Jaya said.

"What? Teagan? Why..."

"Because, my friend, he fell in love with our lovely Warden, just like you." Zevran stated after hugging Leliana, though the bard didn't stop hugging him. "My dearest bard, allow me to breath will you?" He joked.

"I understand Anora's involvement. Do they think they'd get away with it?" Alistair questioned.

Jaya sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Calm down. Let's deal with it somewhere other than here." She said, taking his hand and leading them out of the prison. An idea hit her, causing her to stop and a grin to grow on her face.

"What's with... Let me guess, you have a plan." Alistair stated.

"More than a plan. I'll enjoy this." Jaya said, smiling and informing them of the idea: Jaya to show up and vent to another Landsmeet, with Eamon there. She would have proof if Wynne would avoid healing her at the moment. There, they'd pull the evidence, words from not only the queen herself, but the bard that had never lied once.

"My dear, you are brilliant." Alistair praised.

"You just realized this, husband?" Jaya teased.

Fergus chuckled. "Let's send out the word. I'll be there, since Highever is it's own again."

**Another Landsmeet... Sweeeet. ^.^  
~~Skittles~~**


	20. Most Holy

**Bioware owns Dragon Age and all the characters, I own Jaya, though...**

**The King's Rose  
Chapter 19: Most Holy?**

* * *

Not long after the word for a Landsmeet was sent, nobles from across Ferelden gathered to find out why their King and Queen would have another meeting.

Jaya tucked a stray hair up and looked at her reflection before meeting her husband's look. Her bruises stood out more with her hair up and there were the marks from the collar she had worn, small scrapes showing the outline. Her wrists were in a similar state. The one feature that stood out, however was the large cut on her jaw, from her cheek bone to her chin, apparently from a weapon like a whip or something. "I look worse for wear." She said, standing and fixing the gown before sealing the emotions that were starting to boil over and took her husband's arm as they made their way into the hall where the meeting was to be held.

"King Alistair and Queen Jaya Theirin!" A guard announced, bowing when the couple strolled in, taking a double take at the queen's appearance.

Eamon walked up. "All have gathered, Your Majesties. May I now inquire what this is for?" He asked.

Alistair looked at Jaya, who nodded and he strolled forward. "Lords and ladies, your queen was abducted from Highever not long ago and was held in Fort Draken until she was rescued. While in the prison, she learned that there are conspirators against not only me, but herself." He looked around. "Bring in Anora Theirin, Ser Ryorick Gilmore and Bann Teagan Guirren." He ordered, the guards escorting the three in, who were shocked to see Jaya behind Alistair. "The looks on your faces show you seem, not relieved, but shocked that your queen is here."

"Your Highness... I can.." Anora began.

"Silence, Anora. You lied under oath that you would not harm the queen nor I. You did just that by joining forces with Bann Teagan and Ser Gilmore and plotting to have her imprisoned." Alistair said, earning gasps of both disbelief and shock from the meet. "You never took into account that you also endangered the heir to the throne. Your Queen, lords, ladies and Your Grace, is with child and had to endure the Fort's elements in such condition."

"I-I-I had no idea she was with child, Alistair." Teagan gasped.

"You knew, Teagan. We told you at our wedding that she was expecting." Alistair informed, seeing the Revered Mother's eyes darken before she spoke.

"Is that true, Your Highness?" She asked Jaya.

"It is, Your Grace. I am five months along." Jaya informed. "If you want proof, I would suggest asking Wynne the mage from the Circle of Magi. When we were visiting my brother at Highever, I stepped out to take a breath of fresh air, only to be ambushed and kidnapped. Me and another, Leliana the bard, were prisoners and overheard that Anora wanted to claim the throne by keeping me imprisoned and bargaining your king with me." Jaya calmly walked to be beside her husband, looking up at the Revered Mother.

"Summon these two. I wish to know." She stated as Wynne and Leliana were escorted in. "Wynne, tell us the truth. Is the queen with child?"

"That is correct. She is indeed five months along. If I may assess her condition?" Wynne asked, getting a nod as she used her healing magic to find out how the child was. After a tense moment, she sighed and smiled. "The child is unharmed, thank the Maker."

Gilmore met Jaya's eyes. "I... I never.."

"Do the accused have anything to say in their defense?" The Revered Mother asked.

Anora held her head high, showing her defiance. "I did nothing of the sort. I swore feality." She stated.

"And am I to believe the king and queen are lying?" The Revered Mother said before the doors opened. "Her Holiness?" She gasped.

A regal elderly woman strolled towards the royal couple, bowing ever so slightly. "I must offer my thanks for your missive, Your Majesty. Had I known how the kingdom here did not trust it's own leaders to a point like this, I would have never looked at all kingdoms and questioned them. I am Divine Beatrix III." Justina said. "Now, Anora Theirin. I have a very good understanding that you once were queen, with the late King Cailan as your husband, but ran the country. Upon his death, you refused to vow feality to King Alistair, which is not only against the law, but against the Maker Himself. He gave us what we follow and He does not like it when His children are refusing it."

"Most Holy, I..." Anora stated.

"And you interrupt those above you. Your Highness, I must also extend my apologies for any endangerment you suffered. Wynne, you may now heal those wounds. I have seen enough." Beatrix said, placing a hand gently on Jaya's shoulder before walking towards Anora, Gilmore and Teagan. "If their Highnesses will allow it, I would recommend these three be sent to Val Royeaux to learn why they should not go against the Maker's chosen leaders."

Jaya glanced at Alistair and both nodded as Alistair spoke. "Your Perfection, we would be glad to allow it. An honor to meet you." He said, bowing slightly, Jaya following suit.

"Now, I will take these three with me and will depart in due time. I must also extend my congratulations on the news of the queen being with child. That child may be chosen for a great destiny." She said, smiling.

Jaya smiled back before catching a shimmer of silver from Anora's hand, not taking a second to think it through, grabbed her and shielded the Divine, the thrown dagger embedding itself in her ribcage. A few screams and gasps sounded throughout the hall as it happened, the Divine holding her up.

Guards quickly grabbed a now angry Anora. "You wretched little bitch! You stole MY throne! Defamed MY father's name! Made ME the bad guy! Maker spit on you! I deserved that throne!"

"Shackle her and toss her on the boat to Val Royeaux! Make sure she cannot escape! Throw those two as well!" Alistair ordered as he knelt next to his wife and the Divine. "I'll take her from here." He extended his arms and took Beatrix's place by holding her. "Don't you dare leave me, love." He whispered against her forehead as Wynne knelt down next, with Zevran beside her.

"Zevran, when I begin healing, pull the dagger out slowly until I tell.."

"Y..Yank.." Jaya's harsh breathing whispered, her eyes unfocused. "I..It... hurts." She winced when Zevran barely placed a hand on the dagger. Her left hand rested in Alistair's right and it tightened the instant the Crow pulled the weapon out, blood seeping through the material of her gown and quickly pooling on the ground.

Wynne focused on healing her while Fergus took her so Alistair could dismiss the Landsmeet. "I think it hit a lung.. Can't be sure at the moment while I'm focusing on keeping her blood **in** her body." She explained. "Zevran, hold this on the wound tight while I see if it did."

Zevran nodded. "Of all the times I've helped her, this one will be the most memorable. That woman was faster than even myself. Shocking that she managed to draw faster than I could see. Luckily, Jaya had seen it."

"I bet if she had half a second more, her own dagger might've been out to deflect the other." Fergus added, knowing that it would've been true.

Wynne frowned. "I was correct. It did hit a lung, though I will have to make sure. Let's get her to a more private place so I can see for sure the damage." She said as she and Fergus took Jaya towards the bedroom before shooing him and undressing her, hearing her whimper at the loss of warmth. "Shh, child. I know you feel cold. As soon as everything check out, I'll go retrieve Alistair for you." She promised and pulled the cloth away to see that the wound was deep, but the taint inside her had began slowly healing it. She threw the cloth into a nearby basin full of water and took another with antibiotic as she used her free hand to scout the depth of the wound to see how long she'd be bedridden. Wynne chuckled to herself at that, knowing full well Jaya refused to be bedridden when there were things to do. Sighing, she was glad it only skimmed her lung and had not gone deeper, only hitting the rib and muscle surrounding it. A knock sounded and she recognized Alistair's knock. "No need to knock, Alistair. Come in."

He entered the room and closed the door, taking a seat besides Wynne. "So?"

"It did get to the lung, but only scratched the surface thanks to it hitting the rib and muscle surrounding it. The taint has begun helping her heal, but the loss of blood has left her weak. She'll need to be in this bed for at least two days, three tops." Wynne explained, smiling at Alistair's look of disbelief. "I know, she'll want to be up and about by tomorrow. She'll also need warmth until she gets a little more blood flowing. I promised her I'd get you to warm her up."

"That's so reassuring. Putting me in charge of keeping her warm." Alistair teased lightly.

"Either that or I'll go get Caican to do it." Wynne threatened halfheartedly.

"That dog might get her too warm." Alistair sighed. His wife was proving to be very accident-prone lately. "Tell me this is a apart of the whole pregnancy where one seems to always hurt themselves."

"Well, it could be. Each woman has different symptoms. Jaya might just be one that happens to hurt themselves." Wynne nodded, grinning at his frown. "Just keep her by you. You can do that, right? At least until the children are born." She dropped the hint that there would be more than one.

"I'll tr... wait... child**ren** as in... more than one?" Alistair stuttered, getting the elder mage to nod and smile.

"That's what I said, young man. I hope your ears work fine. She's having twins. I would've said something, but there was too much going on." Wynne informed, finishing up her business and standing. "Just hold her until the color returns or she wakes up. You could tell her that there will be twins, or wait until she's fully healed. Call if anything changes." She bowed slightly and left the room.

**Magic is magic. Twins will be coming! I can't wait to write about them.**

**A/N: Edited it since Divine Justinia, in this, is still Dorthea and Beatrix is the current Divine... I had to look that up...  
~~Skittles~~**


	21. Time for the Queen

**Bioware owns Dragon Age and all the characters, I own Jaya, though...**

**The King's Rose  
Chapter 20: Time for the Queen.**

* * *

Alistair carefully removed his armor and slipped in gently to hold her against him, resting his head on hers when he felt her shudder and shiver, pulling her ever so carefully closer to his chest. When he was close to falling asleep, he felt her shift lightly and glanced down to see her silver eyes looking up at him confused. "Relax. You need to rest up, dear wife."

She sighed and cuddled closer. "I really need to stop rushing into things." She mumbled.

"If you did stop, I'd wonder what's wrong with you." Alistair stated, running a hand through her hair. "I found out interesting news while Wynne healed you."

"Mmm. How interesting, husband?" Jaya murmured, fighting sleep.

"We're going to have two little headaches." He said.

"So, twins.. Lovely.." She mumbled, smiling at the news. "Just means you'll turn gray faster."

"And you'll forever look lovely." He countered, sighing.

"I'll lose hair, no doubt. And go gray, too. Though, sooner." She replied, yawning and falling asleep, dreaming of her wonderful life ahead, minus the inevitable Calling. She knew for a fact that, even if he wasn't close to his, her husband would join her in the Deep Roads until they both went to the Maker, perhaps meeting her parents and Duncan.

* * *

Around Jaya's eighth month of pregnancy, she was finding it difficult to travel to nearby lands to help her husband dictate what to do. Under orders from Alistair himself, she stayed in court to judge matters while he took care of the bannorns surrounding Denerim. Wynne and Zevran stayed behind to guard her, Shayle and Sten leaving not long after the attempt on the Divine's life, Shayle wanting to make sure Cadash Taig stayed free of darkspawn and Sten needing to go deal with the Arishok. Caican went with Alistair on her behalf, knowing the Mabari would keep his temper cool.

She sighed as she listened to another dispute about trade not flowing between South Reach and Vintiver. She did agree to having some soldiers accompany both, but not one nor the other. She raised a hand up. "Enough. You two have bickered every month about something. When the King took the throne, you bickered about crops and that proved that we settled it. Now trade is indeed important, but I will not give one some soldiers while the other goes without protection. Therefore, I grant some protection to both of you." She ordered.

"The Queen has spoken." Bann Sighard, Jaya's appointed regent when Alistair took Eamon with, said. "That concludes this session of the Court of the Queen." He turned and went up to her. "Your Highness, you seemed out of it for the past few minutes. Are you feeling well?"

"No need to worry, Sighard. I'm just tired more lately due to the twins and my back does pain me a little bit." Jaya stated, getting help from Zevran to stand. "Thanks, Zev."

"Do not want you falling to the floor in an un-characteristic heap before the king arrives, my dear." Zevran stated. Sighard bowed and left the two alone. "I do hope you've chosen those to be godparents, dear Jaya."

"Of course, me and Alistair spent the past few nights discussing it. We'll announce them when my time comes." Jaya stated proudly before seeing a familiar witch, smiling. "Morrigan! And little Keiran. He's so cute." She said as the witch handed the child over, smiling at how the child resembled Morrigan a lot more than Alistair, for which all three were thankful for.

"And you are getting closer, are you not?" Morrigan asked.

"Mhm. According to Wynne, any day after tomorrow I'll be due." She said, giving Keiran back to Morrigan. "How long have you been there?"

"Since you yawned at the matter before this one." Morrigan stated, placing her son in the holder at her side. "The fool's returning today, I take it?"

"Mhm. Suppose to. He went out to West Hills to check in on Arl Wulff." She informed, rubbing her stomach and reaching for a piece of cheese carried by a passing servant and stuffing it into her mouth. "Isolde's been scolding me about eating too much cheese. I can't help it. It tastes so good." She moaned as she finished the cheese.

"Darling Jaya, must you make those noises? It makes me think our dear King has been neglecting you." Zevran said, a sly smirk showing he was teasing.

Just before Jaya said something she probably would've regretted, a soldier at the doors announced the king had returned and she strolled, she called it waddled, into the entrance hall to see her husband and Eamon entering. "You've returned, husband. Is everything alright with Arl Wulff?"

"He is actually considering giving West Hills to a cousin soon. He sends his apology for not being around here lately. He's been trying to locate them." Alistair informed, kissing her cheek. "How was your day, dear wife?"

"I think I have dealt with enough 'they said, they want' to last a lifetime plus one." She said, sighing. "South Reach and Vintiver are going at it again."

"Those two are more stubborn each month it seems." Eamon added. "How did you decide?"

"I scolded them by saying that they have been bickering too long and that if they needed protection, they **both** would get it." Jaya said. "I might just go hit them both over the head soon if they don't stop being stubborn."

Alistair and Eamon chuckled before Isolde joined them. "There you are, your Highness! I must suggest you eat something else that's not that... cheese." Isolde informed, holding out an apple.

"But, Isolde..." Jaya started.

"You must eat healthy, dear." Wynne said.

"Not helping, Wynne." Jaya muttered before eating the apple. "I think I'll be fat forever."

"Hardly. You look beautiful." Alistair complimented.

"You don't have a gigantic watermelon for a belly, husband." Jaya reminded.

"If I did, that would make it difficult to do things." He said, thinking.

"Exactly. Now that I'm up and walking, my feet are barking at me." Jaya said as Caican bounded in, barking. "Or it could be Caican." The Mabari woofed and waited eagerly to be petted. "Were you a good boy?" A bark in reply had her smiling. "Oh? And did Alistair behave, too?" A grumbling whine was the response. "I see." She nodded, grinning. "Apparently you lost your temper again, dear husband?"

"Only a little." Alistair admitted, glaring at the dog slightly before helping her into their room to have her rest. "I love you."

"And I love you. No matter what." Jaya replied, yawning and snuggling into her pillow in the way she often did when she was overtired.

**Soon, I'll be debuting the babies~  
~~Skittles~~**


	22. Heirs

**Bioware owns Dragon Age and all the characters, I own Jaya, though...**

**The King's Rose  
Chapter 21: Heirs**

* * *

When Jaya gave birth a month later, Alistair was pacing below stairs with Fergus joining him from time to time, oddly taking comfort in the occasional screams that floated down. Eamon glanced up to the younger men and shook his head, smiling as he remembered Connor doing the same thing to him. Though when they stopped, both heads shot up to Leliana and Morrigan, both held a bundle, one blue and one pink.

"Are... Is.." Alistair tried to say.

"They are healthy. No sign of the taint, if that is one of those foolish questions you are wondering." Morrigan replied.

"And Jaya's resting up, with Wynne healing her. According to Wynne, it went by surprisingly well." Leliana said next. "Jaya told us to introduce you to Duncan Maric Alistair Bryce." She gave Alistair the boy.

"And Eleanor Oriana Elise Fiona Rowan." Morrigan added, giving the girl to Fergus, the girl beginning to cry.

"Maker's breath. They're so cute." Fergus chuckled. "I remember looking at Oren like you are your son. That boy's got you wrapped around his finger already."

"It wouldn't be the first. I'm weak when it comes to these things. I was already under your sister's spell long before she joined the Grey Wardens." Alistair admitted, allowing Fergus to hold his son while he held his daughter. He was surprised when, as if knowing he held her, she settled down and fell sleeping. Glancing up, he wasn't surprised when he saw his wife walking into the hall. "I take it you don't know what 'rest' means?"

"I do, it's just there are more exciting things going on. Like seeing everyone happy. Or eating delicious food." She listed off before Alistair rolled his eyes and gave her Eleanor and Fergus gave him Duncan. She leaned close to giggle. "Poor boy looks like you. It's so cute."

"Puppies are cute. Even babies are cute.. This is not cute." He complained before noticing that his son did have his facial structure. "When exactly are we going to announce it to the adoring public?"

"Mmm. Maybe next week. Though, the sooner, the better. They do have not only Theirin blood, but Cousland blood. They'd get used to it." Jaya informed, unable to look away from her daughter. She was in awe at how the little girl reminded her of herself, yet had certain features of her father. "We might need to keep guards around her when she gets older." She sighed.

Fergus blinked and looked at his niece. "That's true. She'll have boys running after her hand by the time she's ten."

"I don't think so. Not if I have any say in it." Alistair argued, his fatherly side taking over. Everyone laughed softly, seeing the twins had fallen asleep in their parents' arms. "We'll show them off tomorrow. You, my dear, need to rest up." He ordered.

"Yes, your Highness." Jaya joked, bowing ever so slightly before having Leliana take Duncan from his father and follow her up to their room where, until they were sure it was safe, the children would sleep.

"You understand he'll not let that go, right?" Leliana stated, putting Duncan in the crib next to his sister.

"Mhm. That's what I plan on." Jaya winked, giggling at the bard's look. "Well, thanks to the taint and Wynne's healing, I pretty much am in my pre-pregnancy form. Going the past five months without has strained me." She admitted.

"Aww. You sure these two will sleep through that much, erm, noise?" Leliana motioned to the sleeping kids.

"If they're anything like me or Alistair when we're tired, nothing will wake them." Jaya mentioned, slipping out of her dress, leaving on her chemise.

"So many scars, yet each one has a tale, right?" Leliana mused, staring at some on her friend's back.

"Yeah, but I'll tell you when I'm not so frustrated." Jaya promised, shooing the bard out right as her husband entered. She fought a grin and went to brush out her hair for the night, trying to ignore the annoyed look on Alistair's face.

"You know how much I hate it when you do that, wife?" He asked.

"Hmm? I was just following your orders, husband. Or was it wrong?" She replied, finally unpinning what remained of her hair before reaching for her brush. The brown locks had gotten longer to a point she enjoyed tossing it to the front to brush it.

Alistair came up and took the brush from her, brushing her hair for her. "Not wrong entirely. If I didn't know you the way I do, I would've suspected I was in trouble." Replacing the brush, he smirked at her in the mirror. "I know that it's the opposite. I've been too good."

"You? Good?" She teased. "Here I thought I married 'a bad, bad man'."

"You did, love. And I hope you don't plan on sleeping for a while longer while I prove it." He threatened, picking her out of the chair and carried her to bed.

"Now that swooping was bad." Jaya teased lightly.

"Why?"

"You warned me. Never warn anyone when you swoop."

He rolled his eyes and captured her mouth to prevent any more sassy comments, stripping her while she returned the favor before he slid into her welcoming warmth, showing his indestructible goddess that he meant it when he said he was a bad man.

* * *

A week since Duncan and Eleanor's births brought about their public announcement and their own baptism. Under Jaya's orders, she wanted Mallol to baptize the children, just as she had done her and Fergus, who promised to stay another week to help out his brother-in-law with duties while Jaya took care of the twins with Mallol.

Jaya stared out the window, holding Eleanor over her shoulder, trying to make her burp while looking at the crowd gathering at not only the Denerim Chantry, but the outside of the Arl of Redcliffe's estate itself, eager to meet the Prince and Princess. She felt her beloved enter and glanced his way in the mirror. "You look more worried than they are, my husband."

"Mostly. It's not like I have any history with these things." Alistair said, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Think of it as a miniature version of the coronation. That's all it is. It'll be over faster than you know it." She promised, blinking. "Let me guess: Fergus 'stole' Duncan again."

"What can I say? He's very stubborn about him. It must be a Cousland thing, I swear." He admitted.

"Or a Fergus thing. I wasn't **that** stubborn." Jaya said defensively.

"Really? I wonder who it was then that wanted to give Branka the Anvil against Caridin's wishes?" He teased.

"Well, I was torn. But you and Wynne both made me rethink it." She sighed.

"And yet, Oghren still left her for Felsi. Good for him." Alistair nodded.

"Oh? Did Oghren tell you that?" She asked, finally hearing the little girl burp quietly

"Maybe. You remember he does constantly like to be drunk. He mentions things." He replied. "You know, speaking of Branka, when we were heading to find her, why were you so jumpy when we saw the spiders?"

"Umm. Well.." Jaya fumbled, trying to figure out what to say. "I'm afraid of spiders." She whispered, not really wanting to admit she was scared of something other than losing him and the kids.

"What was that?" He asked.

"I said I'm afraid of spiders." She said, looking at her daughter, hoping she wouldn't get her fear of them.

"So, you're afraid of spiders." He repeated before smiling. "It's alright. I was scared of the archdemon."

"I saw that." She teased as they walked down to join the others. "Good thing an archdemon only awakens once every century or something like that, however long it takes darkspawn to get to an Old God." She looked from her husband to their group to see a Dalish elf that looked familiar.

"Ahh, here they are." Zevran announced. "Our lovely queen with the adorable princess along with our gracious king!"

"Zev. Really?" Jaya questioned before switching Eleanor to the other side. "You look familiar... Were you at the Dalish camp in the Brecilian Forest?"

"Yes, your Highness. I am Sarel." Sarel introduced himself by giving a tiny bow.

"Please, call me Jaya. What can we do for you? Is Lanaya alright?" She asked.

"Actually, she was wondering if you would allow me to tell the children here about the Dales and Dalish. I admit I was very cold to you when you first arrived. However, helping our hunters made me realize that if one shemlen can change, maybe the next generation could also change." Sarel informed.

Jaya blinked and looked to Alistair, who shrugged, as if saying it was up to her. "That would be wonderful, Sarel. Thank you. I just hope that the Dalish and us humans can know each other better. Same with those that live in the city." She smiled. "Now if you don't mind, these two are wanted by the public." She said, her smile turning into a motherly one at her children and Sarel nodded and moved aside.

Fergus blinked. "You really think the elves and humans will get along?"

Jaya sighed. "Not right away. But I hope one day they'll all be able to be friends." She admitted as Fergus handed Duncan to Alistair, smiling at the guards, who were waiting.

"Shall we leave, your Majesties?" One asked.

"Let's get this done with." Alistair groaned slightly, nodding.

The doors opened to a cheering crowd on both sides, guards insuring the royal family passage by creating a path to the Chantry. Each of the companions were on a step on the way down, Oghren and Sten on the ground. They would bring up the rear, in case of something bad happening, Leliana and Zevran would be right behind Alistair and Jaya, since they were the quickest of the group next to Jaya, Shayle would be in her own row and Caican and Wynne would be behind Leliana and Zevran.

Jaya inhaled and smiled at the crowd as she and Alistair walked down the steps, their friends first straightening before falling into their positions. She looked at her brother, who was on her left and smiled at him before looking up, as if feeling her parents were watching her at that moment.

Alistair watched his wife out of the corner of his eye and was amazed at how lovely she looked, even after the births. It was amazing seeing her with either of the children, the glow that entered her face was something he actually noticed had been missing since Ostagar. Even Fergus said that she seemed fit for being a mother, reminding him of their own mother. He looked to see that Mallol and the Revered Mother herself were waiting, as was the crowd that had gathered behind them. He, Jaya and the children entered, leaving their companions to keep the crowd away so they could do this alone.

A few hours later, the royal couple walked out and their king looked close to bursting in happiness as he raised a free hand to silence them, all waiting with baited breath, including those closest to them.

"People of Denerim, and by extension, Ferelden, I am overjoyed to announce Prince Duncan Maric Alistair Bryce Theirin and Princess Eleanor Oriana Elise Rowan Theirin! This day will be marked as a celebration of the most unique as it is rare that there are twins born in the Theirin bloodline. May you all protect them and watch over them." He announced, the crowd bursting out in cheers and applause until he silenced them again. "Also, your queen and I have chosen their godparents. Would you like to announce that, dear wife?"

Jaya giggled softly before smiling. "We choose Zevran Arainai, our closest friend, and, by extension, his own wife, Leliana Arainai. The other godparent was very hard to choose, but we decided on Wynne the mage for the godmother and Oghren as the godfather." She announced proudly, seeing the four's eyes widen and they all walked up and knelt down.

"We are honored, your Highnesses, that you chose us. We will watch and protect them proudly." The four replied in unison, getting the crowd to cheer again as Leliana took the princess from the queen and Oghren took the prince from the king, allowing the couple to lead back to the palace, where there would be a ball later to celebrate the children's own coronation, which was to be held in a few hours.

**Long names are long... Well, it's gonna be easier later on...  
****~~Skittles~~**


	23. Godparents Named!

**Bioware owns Dragon Age and all the characters, I own Jaya, though...**

**The King's Rose  
Chapter 22: Godparents Named~**

* * *

Later that night, when the fuss died down and it was Alistair, Jaya, Leliana, Zevran, Wynne and Oghren and the twins were already put to bed earlier, Oghren was the first to really say something.

"So, you and the elf are hitched, eh? By the Stone, I better not get caught next." Oghren announced, chuckling.

"You knew about Zev and Leli?" Alistair asked Jaya.

"Mhm. Leli told me that if we chose them as godparents, that would be the time to announce their secret marriage." She admitted, smiling at the bard. "Besides Morrigan, Leli and Zev have been around us the longest. Then it went Oghren and Wynne. Plus, Sten was also one to join us early. I think Shayle was somewhere in between Oghren and Wynne." She put her thinking face on, trying to remember who was first of those.

Oghren blinked. "I remember that golem following you when you came to Orzammar. Same with Leliana. Pretty boy here wasn't until we were heading to get Wynne." He supplied, a chuckle near the end.

Jaya grinned. "Oghren. You just made sense."

"Don't get used to it." He replied, heading towards his room, probably to drink some more.

Wynne sighed. "He's touchy. I am honored to be their godparent, to be honest."

Alistair grinned a little. "I thought you'd given up Wynne." He teased.

"Being around all of you made me want to see what the next day brings. That and I'd like to see my godchildren grow up." Wynne huffed a little before smiling and leaving.

Leliana ignored the slight scolding look from Zevran and went to hug her closest friend. "I am more than honored to be chosen. It must've been really difficult."

Jaya shrugged. "Not really. If anything, I was surprised I could choose. All of you would've been amazing, but, they'd all get suspicious if **all** the companions of 'the Hero of Ferelden' became godparents at once." She explained.

"That's true, my friend. Now that they are my godchildren, I will do my best to keep them from those nasties." Zevran nearly puffed out in pride. "Not even the Crows'll get within a mile of them!"

She blinked and frowned. "I thought the Crows thought you were dead along with Talisan?" She asked.

"So did I. But, while I was out looking for a lovely gift for my little bard here, I ran into an old 'friend' from the Crows." Zevran said, sighing. "Luckily, he didn't notice that I was still alive. Though, the Crows'll probably wonder now why they never found another body beside Talisan's."

"If they so much as come within seven feet of you, I'll personally kill them all. Void, I'd go right to Antiva and slay them all." Jaya said, nodding at the prospect, getting the other three to blink at her. "What? I would do it too, don't tempt me."

"That's what worries me, my dear." Alistair stated. "That could end badly for us now."

Jaya paused her thought before sighing. "True. We barely got out of the civil war Loghain started, not to mention the Blight. I doubt we'd survive war with Antiva."

Leliana chuckled. "Ahh, but Ferelden would come to call if need be." She said, knowing that was true.

"I just can't wait to see what will come of all this.. It's almost surreal." Jaya sighed happily, walking to the nearest window and looking to the sky, smiling. _'Mother, Father... I know you're watching me and the twins. I love both of you.. So much..'_ She felt more than heard when it was only her and her husband left in the room as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Thinking again, love?"

"More like telling my parents I know they're watching everyone. I'm not as sad about missing them as I was. Sure, it'll be difficult, but, I need to remember what Fergus told me." She grimaced at a memory. "I know I shouldn't worry about the future, but..."

"But what?" Alistair asked.

"But I would really hate if what Hespith said is true: that all females turn into broodmothers... If that's the case..." She shuddered at the thought of turning into a monster that **created** the vile darkspawn. "If it starts, I want you to end it for me. I'd rather be dead than turn into a blighted broodmother."

"Surely you can't-"

"I'm serious, love." She turned in his arms and stared at him with the well-known stubbornness he knew so well. "I want your promise to be the one to end it. I know that I'd do the same thing for you. Please."

When she put it that way, Alistair knew that it was true she'd do the deed if he ever lost his mind to the taint, so it was only fair she'd ask the same of him. "Alright, love. I promise that you'll never turn into one of those while I'm around."

That made her smile bigger than he's ever seen as she stood on tiptoe to kiss him. "My hero." She giggled softly at the thought. "It's amazing that 'the Hero of Ferelden' has her own hero, huh?" She teased.

Alistair laughed. "Well, someone's gotta be your hero. I guess I fit the bill."

Jaya's eyes sparkled in laughter. "I can just imagine what future generations will say about this: 'oh, the mighty Hero of Ferelden had not only a hero, but that hero was none other than the KING!'" She laughed a little.

The look on his face was one of pure pride as he cupped her head and kissed her back before resting his forehead on hers. "They'd be even more shocked when they read Leli's stories about us uniting the land while utterly 'besotted' with each other."

A smirk remained on her face. "Just as long as they don't read the naughty things she might've thought up. I don't think my poor honor would survive that."

"I'd repair that honor easily, my lovely wife." He replied, kissing her to end the conversation and lifting her easily up into his arms, carrying her to their room, where he used his back to shut the door before putting her on her feet. His queen had her hands resting on his shoulders, with one hand shifting through his hair, which she knew drove him insane. He heard her sigh in appreciation and he took advantage by running his tongue over her bottom lip, earning a moan from his love.

The world shifted for Jaya, or at least she thought it did, every time her husband kissed her in this way: that she'd be his one and only love and no other could every dream of earning that love from him. She arched slightly into him, wanting to feel all that he was. _'Dear Maker.'_ She sighed into the kiss.

He lifted his mouth away as he crowded her into the door. "You are like an addiction, my darling. But one I have no wish of dropping. How is it you've managed to entice not only me, but the entire male species?" He breathed, his hands cupping her butt and massaging it.

"I'm only concerned about enticing one man, my husband." She replied right before he captured her mouth again, driving her deeper into the fog of arousal.

He nibbled lightly on her bottom lip and fought a smirk at her gasp of surprise, figuring she liked that as she wiggled in his hold, clearly wanting what they both knew would come after he was done teasing her. Alistair chuckled at how, not even a year ago, he hadn't even kissed a woman, yet, now he was kissing not only his wife, but the first woman to let him into her world. He trailed a hand to the front of her dress, opening it to free a breast before slipping off his gloves so he could feel the silken globe. He used the pad of his thumb to tease the nipple into a hardened bud, getting her to groan and press tighter against him.

Warmth that only came from him seeped into her and pooled in her stomach. Not long ago, she had given up on finding the one to set her ablaze in desire, to tempt her into new things and she nearly settled for either Dairren, Ser Gilmore or some other cold nobleman. Now, she couldn't imagine being with anyone but Alistair. Her sneaky fingers found their way to the clasps that held his armor together and almost went to work when he pinched her nipple a little before rubbing it.

He trailed his mouth to the exposed side of her neck while his hands moved on to gather up the skirt of her gown and run up the legging-covered skin before resting on the center of her desire for him. "Hmm... Tell me, my dear, have I been neglecting my little wife too much?" He whispered hotly against her throat, a small grin showing he knew the answer even before the question sunk into her head.

Jaya's lids drooped slightly as the question registered and earned her to flush, nodding her head slightly. "Y-Yes, beloved... Y-you've b-been... T-t-too busy... With c-c-court..." She admitted, knowing that not only had he been dealing with court since the twins' birth, she had also been too tired from taking care of the children. Her silver eyes dimmed in arousal as she whimpered slightly.

Alistair smirked and nibbled on her ear lobe. "I intend to rectify that immediately, sweet." He promised as well as threatened, all with that one sentence as his other hand, the one not toying with her heat, took up the skirt before an idea came to his head. "You might want to hold onto the blighted skirt while I do that." When her shaking hands took the fabric he held, he dropped down and put his mouth on her heat, earning a whine as he saw her let go of her skirt and put both hands on the wall to try and hold herself up. A chuckle escaped as he took his sweet time loving her, teasing her with release before slowing down, repeating the pattern until she began trembling with pent up desire. He toyed with her while his free hand worked on unclasping his armor, easily undoing the clasps that she had tried to undo but failed. Once the armor was gone, he figured she had enough teasing and, unbuttoning his breeches, thrust up into her warmth.

She pulled herself closer and set their rhythm to one of a fast pace with small teasing intervals. After nearly a year and half of this, they had found there was no 'bad' position but she found herself loving it when he took her against a wall, wondering how many more places they could do this. Jaya felt her body start tingling and knew, from her husband's breaths, he was close too so she trailed a hand down to where they joined so they came simultaneously, his mouth covering hers until the spasms calmed and he brought them both to the bed that was beckoning them.

**Well, from now on, it's only my brain and no more copying... T.T I hope I can do justice to this!  
~~Skittles~~**


	24. A Mother's Bond

**Bioware owns Dragon Age and all the characters, I own Jaya, though... Hush, Little Baby is a popular lullaby...**

**The King's Rose  
Chapter 23: A Mother's Bond**

* * *

Jaya stirred when she heard the crying of her son from the next room. Although they had nursemaids running around, she always wanted to be the one to raise her children, since she wanted that bond her mother had with her and Fergus to be passed down to Duncan and Eleanor. Slipping on a robe, she left the bedroom and went a few doors down, seeing that there was a nursemaid about to pick her son up. "There's no need, Líadan. I'll do that..."

"But, Your Majesty... It is my..." The woman began.

"I know it's your duty, but allow me this. Since I might need all the time I can get with them. You understand what I mean, right?" Jaya asked as she lifted her wailing son up and began rocking him like she once saw Oriana do to Oren when he was a baby.

"I-Of course, Your Majesty... Forgive me." She replied, bowing and leaving.

"Now... Duncan... Hush... Mama's here..." She cooed, going to a rocking chair and began humming a little tune before singing softly. "Hush, little baby, don't say a word, Mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird. And if that mockingbird don't sing, Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring. And if that diamond ring turn brass, Mama's gonna buy you a looking glass. And if that looking glass gets broke, Mama's gonna buy you a billy goat." She smiled as he calmed down and looked up at her, his black eyes trying to find her. "There we go... Better?" She said softly before looking up to see Leliana. "Hey, Leli... Aren't you supposed to be sleeping?"

"I could ask you the same thing..." She replied. "Was that you singing?"

"Erm... Yeah.." Jaya replied shyly. "It's a lullaby that my mother and Oriana sang to me, Fergus and Oren respectively."

"Well, I must say you have a lovely voice..." The bard said, leaning on the doorframe. "I see you've begun to tell what a child needs, eh?"

Jaya giggled lightly and continued rocking while staring at her son. "I'll get the hang of it to a point I'll be changing diapers with my eyes closed... Eventually. Until then, I'll take these moments."

"Take em while you can... Soon, there'll be no rest for you." Leliana said before smiling. "Well, goodnight and sleep well, sister..."

"I'll try..." Jaya said as her friend left her and Duncan. "Your godmother is a sweet being, Duncan. Sometimes too sweet..." Placing him back in his crib, she kissed his forehead and did the same to her sleeping daughter, chuckling lightly at how Eleanor didn't stir when her brother woke up. _'Probably a heavy sleeper like her father..'_She shook her head and gently closed the door before heading to rejoin her husband in sleep.

* * *

Three months later, the two monarchs had adopted a system to a point where each had time for a nap or two, along with the kids. Jaya smiled one day when Oghren and Zevran were in there, watching over the two. "Any trouble yet?" She teased.

"Nah. These two nug-crushers are Paragons in behaving." Oghren replied. "Aren't you supposed to be with the pike-twirler?"

"Just picking these two up to do so. You know they love 'helping' Alistair with his work." Jaya said, picking Eleanor up while letting Zevran put Duncan in her other arm. A few weeks ago, she finally regained the ability to balance both without issues, a sign that her training had returned. The two followed her and she smiled. "You two love them already, don't you?"

"Of course, my dear Warden. They are our godchildren. We have to love them else you feed us to a high dragon." Zevran replied before they left her at the open door. "Farewell, little ones." He bowed before leaving.

Jaya rolled her eyes before entering and seeing Alistair looking over a few documents before he looked up. "Anything interesting in there?" She asked.

"Just the usual. Except there's something in here from the First Warden all the way from Weisshaupt. For you." He replied, taking Duncan from her.

Using her free hand, she picked up the parchment and kept it out of Eleanor's grabby hands. Her eyes scanned it a few times before blinking. "Well... Interesting... It's nice that they think these two are 'miracles' and that they congratulated us... But to say I have to go to Amaranthine to investigate some incidents... Really?" She huffed a little. "Luckily Wynne said if something like this came up, these two'll be fine without me for a while, just long enough to deal with whatever's going on there."

"You aren't serious, are you? Jaya, you just gave birth..."

"Nearly three months ago. I have it on good word that I'm able to resume my duties as Warden Commander. Or have you forgotten that little bit, love?" She asked.

Alistair sighed and shook his head. "I haven't... It's just the fact that the First Warden would send you in for 'investigating'. And I can't do much to stop it. I may be king, but he commands the Grey Wardens, which I still am." He looked at his daughter, seeing her reddish brown strands and figured she'd look like her mother.

"Hey... If it makes you feel any better, I don't want to either... But if I say no, who knows what would happen..." Jaya replied before blinking. "How about I bring Zevran with? Would that make it better?"

"I guess it would. I'd feel better if I were going." He added, earning a kiss on the cheek from his wife.

"But you are the King now, that outrules any Grey Warden thing. While I'm Queen, I still hold the very famous mantle of Hero of Ferelden." She stated as the elf entered. "Ah, Zev. Just who I was looking for..."

"What did I do now? Or whom am I assassinating?" He asked.

"You'll be going with Jaya to Amaranthine... She got orders from the First Warden to investigate there. Her life will be in you hands." Alistair said, digging in the desk for one of the toys that Caican had found for the kids, after having a maid clean it, of course. He watched his daughter blink and grip it before sticking it in her mouth.

"Why, of course I'll go, my friend. I would guard her as I would my lovely bard." He vowed, nodding. "When is our departure?"

"A few days from now... But I have things I have to get from not only Wade, but Gorim said Bhelen sent me something. But, you know me... The quicker I can get this done, the quicker I can come back home." Jaya said, giving Duncan to one of the nursemaids, Líadan, before stretching. "That way I can work off the baby fat. Plus, I get to do a Joining, after getting Avernus to hand over the darned documents."

"I'm beginning to think you miss the fighting, dear." Alistair teased.

"Nope. I just guess I miss training for some reason." Jaya giggled before kissing her husband then her daughter. "I'll be fine."

"Better." He said as he followed them to the hall, waving with one hand and holding Eleanor with the other before looking at his daughter. "Your mother will return. She wouldn't miss any more time with you if she had a chance... Ah, Fergus!" He greeted.

"Where's my sister off to?" Fergus asked.

"Amaranthine... Orders from the First Warden." He explained as he took Eleanor to the nursery to join her brother.

"Sounds important..." Fergus stated, smiling at his niece and nephew.

"Yeah... Right now, I can only pray everything ends well and she can come home quickly." Alistair sighed as he and Fergus went to a meeting between the lords of the lands, something smaller than a Landsmeet.

**Yup. Time for Awakening part of the timeline... Where my personal favorite shows up. ^.^  
~~Skittles~~**


	25. Joining Ceremonies

**Bioware owns Dragon Age and all the characters, I own Jaya, though...**

**The King's Rose  
Chapter 24: Joining Ceremonies!**

* * *

Jaya blinked before she turned to Zevran and shrugged. "Get ready... They've beat us here..."

"Who has?" A warrior asked, bringing her sword and shield out when Jaya pulled her bow out and Zevran unsheathed his daggers.

"Wait for it..." Jaya said right as darkspawn showed up, chasing a middle aged man. Rushing ahead to guard the man, she landed a strike right between the hurlock's eyes before hitting another in the throat. She covered Zevran while he fought those who were also firing arrows at her and the warrior. Within minutes, she was surprised at how organized they seemed. "That's odd..." She mumbled before helping the man stand.

"Maker bless you... Ah, you are..." He began.

"Yes. The Warden-Commander that is to take over Amaranthine." Jaya said as Zevran bowed. "This is my dear friend Zev..."

"Truly an honor then... Please... The keep is under attack! They came from nowhere!" The man said.

"Go. The road is clear." Jaya said, placing her bow back and smirking at the female warrior. "Nice skills. Not what I expected from a bodyguard..."

"I beg your pardon... My name is Mhairi and it is my dream to become a Grey Warden. Is Zevran planning on joining too?" She asked.

"Oh, no... You see, my darling wife would never let me hear the end of it if I did." Zevran chuckled.

"Oh.. Are you two...?" She began.

"No. I'm actually married myself, but not to Zev... Hopefully you'll meet him one day... For now, let's take back the keep... Ironic, eh, Zev? Taking yet another keep?" She asked as they made their way to the keep.

"Indeed." He stated before they saw a robe-wearing man attack a group of hurlocks. "Did we travel back in time? Or is there yet another mage?"

"He was here when I left." Mhairi said.

"The man turned and looked behind him. "It wasn't me... I swear the templars died to the creatures... That one there made the funniest sound when he went down..." He said, looking at one templar behind him. "Ahh, my manners. I'm Anders. And you're that recruit that was here beforehand."

"Yes." Mhairi said. "Commander, this man's an apostate, I'd be careful."

Anders blinked and sighed. "At least let me help you out. Then you can hand me in... I'll still escape, though." He pointed out.

"Who said I'd turn you in? Just keep firing fire balls and we're even." Jaya joked. "By the way, my name's Jaya... Warden-Commander Jaya, that is. This is Zevran, my trusted friend."

"You mean the Hero of Ferelden? An honor!" Anders said, grinning and bowing slightly.

"...Or that, too." Jaya sighed before she heard more fighting. "Let's go help all those we can. Any survivors must get out while they can." She ordered before they saw the cause of the commotion and she and Zevran both laughed before joining the fight. When she finished off the last of the spawn, she grinned.

"I told these nug-runners, 'just wait until the Commander shows up, you'll be spitting teeth!' And here you are… Pike-twirler with them?" Oghren asked.

"Of course." Jaya said. "And of course you'd be deep in spawn."

"Meh. Thought I'd try and be a bon-a-fide Grey Warden, like you." He said before noticing Mhairi. "And it's the recruit with the nice rack!"

"He was here before, too…" She said, disgusted slightly.

"Well, let's find Seneschal Varel..." Jaya ordered.

"Looking for him? He was up ahead." Oghren informed as they made their way to where someone said there was a talking darkspawn.

"Be taking this one, gently. We are wishing no more death than is necessary." The spawn stated.

"It **IS **talking!" Anders said, mystified.

"That's unusual." Jaya murmured, bringing her bow out.

"It has ended, just as he foretold." It said, kicking a guard off the tower before a fight erupted.

Anders and Jaya kept him off of Oghren and Mhairi while Jaya also kept other darkspawn off Anders, bringing her close-combat weapons out to do so. A final arrow to the neck of whom called itself The Withered brought the comflict to an end as she reached down to help the elderly-looking man up. "You alright?" She asked.

"I will be... I'm Seneschal Varel... You must be the Warden-Commander..." He said before glancing at the road. "It appears we have company... Hopefully they are more kind than the previous ones."

Jaya's eyes widened as she grinned slightly at the company before they escorted Varel down to greet the guests. As per tradition, even though she was the Queen, she had to kneel a little when her husband showed up.

"Here I missed a good fight. I kinda miss slaying darkspawn." Alistair joked.

"King Alistair!" Mhairi said, kneeling as well.

"I hope everything is well here."

"Yes, Your Majesty... The Commander had excellent timing." Varel replied.

"I wasn't expecting this when I wanted to welcome the Grey Wardens. What's the situation?" He asked as she stood up.

Jaya frowned. "There were darkspawn, but they fled. As for those Wardens, they either are dead... Or missing."

"Missing? As in 'taken by the darkspawn'?" He blinked. "Do they even do that?"

"Apparently... There is no account for how many are missing." She answered.

"I see... And I take it you weren't too badly hurt, dear wife?" He asked.

Jaya raised an eyebrow. "Planning on joining me, dear husband?" She teased.

Alistair chuckled lightly. "I wish. Don't tempt me, minx. Eamon and your brother will both have a heart attack." He looked around and sighed. "You have quite the task ahead of you. As much as I'd like to help you fight darkspawn, you're on your own... For the moment."

"Don't forget me! Am I suddenly chopped nug livers?" Oghren said, exasperated.

"And do not tell me you forgot I am here as well." Zevran tsked.

"Where's the giant cup? I'll gargle and spit!" Oghren stated.

"You're not allowed to spit..." Jaya reprimanded.

"Well, at least I'm in!" He said, grinning.

"Joining the Wardens, hey? Good luck with that." Anders said.

"King Alistair! Your Majesty, beware! This man is a dangerous criminal." A rude woman said.

"You mean the dwarf? He's harmless, I assure you..." Alistair began.

"She means me..." Anders sighed.

"He is wanted for murder and other crimes..." She informed before she and Anders began bickering.

"You have something to add to this, Commander?" Alistair asked.

"I conscript him to join the Grey Wardens." Jaya stated, smiling when the guard's face fell.

"What? Never!" Rylock said.

"I believe the Grey Wardens still retain the Right of Conscription, right? I'll allow it." Came the reply. "If you have everything under control, I will need to take my leave."

"Oh? Why not join me, dear husband?" She teased, knowing the reason why perfectly.

"I hate having to ask you to do this, love. It would be so much more interesting to keep you at court, with the kids." He said.

She giggled lightly. "Why don't you?"

"You are such a temptress.. I will join you as soon as I am able. I promise." He chuckled before kissing her cheek and leaving.

"Wait... You're the Queen?" Anders asked.

"Yeah." Jaya nodded, raising an eyebrow. "Something wrong with that?"

"Not at all... Just trying to wonder what I should call you. Your Majesty, Commander or what?" Anders stated.

"Jaya's fine. When I wear a Warden-armor, I leave behind my titles. While otherwise I prefer that I'm called by my name." Jaya explained as they went into the keep, getting interrupted by a guard. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, Commander. There was an assassin that was here. It took four guards to capture him." The guard said.

"Who would want to harm our lovely Warden?" Zevran commented. "Besides me, but I've sworn my life over to you."

Jaya shrugged as they followed the guard, freezing when she saw who it was. "N... No way..." She said.

"Aren't you supposed to be ten feet tall? With lightning bolts shooting out of your eyes?" The prisoner sneered.

"I don't think my enemies care what I look like, since they wind up dead anyhow..." She sighed. "I know him... Get the seneschal..."

Oghren and Zevran blinked as Zevran spoke. "Why does he look so familiar?"

"Nathaniel Howe... Eldest son of Howe himself..." Jaya said.

"Wait... I remember you... You're Jaya Cousland. We grew up together... Small world that **you** would kill my father with no remorse." Nathaniel said. "Look, I don't know what happened to the Couslands. But from what I hear, it was horrible. The entire war was. But what my father did shouldn't harm my entire family."

Jaya frowned, knowing that Nathaniel was in the Free Marches when the entire massacre happened. "How about you redeem the name for yourself? Join me." She said. "It'll be like we're kids, but with higher risks."

"You can't be serious. You like having Grey Wardens who want you dead?" He asked, standing up.

"Hey, some of my best friends wanted me dead once." She sent a pointed glance at Zevran as Varel showed up. "I conscript Nathaniel Howe into the Grey Wardens as well."

"Maker... This will be interesting..." Zevran sighed as the seven of them entered the main hall.

"I assume you want to conduct it, Commander?" Varel asked.

"I do indeed..." She was glad that those that had 'clean-up' after the archdemon fell kept it's blood. According to the documents, what she drank was this mixed with lyrium and actual darkspawn blood. Turning to those that wanted to join, everyone save Zevran, she recited the words Duncan had said over a year or so ago to her. "Join us, brothers and sisters. Join us in the shadows where we stand vigilant. Join us as we carry the duty that can not be forsworn. And should you perish, know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten. And that one day we shall join you." She motioned to Mhairi. "From this moment forth, Mhairi, you are a Grey Warden."

"I am honored..." She breathed, taking a swig before she collapsed.

Jaya had seen Daveth react the same way and she knew Mhairi didn't make it. "Maker bless you..." She prayed before turning. "Oghren, step forward. From this moment forth, you are a Grey Warden."

"What is this? The sampler size? You mean you drank out of something this small? Is this about my height, eh, Jaya?" Oghren stated.

"Nope. This is what we always use..." Jaya informed. "Drink and let's move on."

Oghren drank some and belched. "Mmm. Tasty..."

Jaya chuckled lightly before handing it to Anders. "From this moment forth, Anders, you are a Grey Warden."

"If I wake up two weeks from now on a ship bound for Rivain in nothing but my smallclothes and a tattoo on my forehead, I'm soooo blaming you." Anders commented before he passed out.

"He will live, Commander." Varel said.

"Good. I suspected he would... Nathaniel Howe, from this moment forth, you are a Grey Warden." Jaya said, giving the goblet to Nathaniel, who also passed out. "Well, three of four... Not bad for my first Joining as Commander.." She said proudly before helping wake up Anders and Nathaniel. "See? Not bad being a Warden..."

"My head's pounding... But, I'm not on a boat nor do I have a tattoo on my forehead." Anders said, grinning. "I think this is a good way to start out as a Warden... What's this tingly feeling?"

"Oh, that's how it feels to sense darkspawn... One thing: we can sense them and they can sense us." She took the words her husband told her before the camp was attacked by shreiks during the Blight.

"Ahh, this is what that pike-twirler was saying..." Oghren said.

Zevran shook his head a little. "I believe you are safe with our dwarven friend... Shall I return to Denerim, friend?" He asked.

"I believe I'll be fine. Thanks, Zev, for coming with. Give my best to Leli... And try to keep you know who from any sharp objects until they are at least eight." She scolded.

"Right. Farewell, my friends. And good luck, fellow Wardens." He bowed before leaving.

Little did Jaya know that she would need all the help she could gather. Under the grounds, trouble was brewing.

**Well, this is the end of chapter 25... And the beginning of 'Awakening' in my timeline. I'll write when Jaya recruits someone, get to a major battle of that area, give a little downtime and repeat for the remaining companions... And if you haven't guessed, Anders is my favorite character, besides Jaya, in Awakening!  
****~~Skittles~~**


	26. Recruits and The Mother

**Bioware owns Dragon Age and all the characters, I own Jaya, though...**

**The King's Rose  
Chapter 25: Recruits and The Mother**

* * *

Seven weeks after performing the first joining, Jaya found herself, Oghren, Anders and Nathaniel in the Blackmarsh, on a 'rescue' mission to seek out another Grey Warden by the name of Kristoff. To her, and Nathaniel's, fear, it was completely evil-feeling and looking. As a kid, she had heard tales of the Blackmarsh from her father and never thought she'd be here, let alone looking for someone.

"I've heard about this place. Didn't an entire village up and vanished, or something?" Anders questioned.

Jaya gulped ever so slightly before answering. "Let's just go... We need to find Kristoff. The faster we do so, the quicker we can get out of here..."

"Figures the darkspawn would pick somewhere wet and muddy. I better not lose a boot." Oghren said, grumbling before they passed a sign that explained what the Blackmarsh was, jumping out of his skin slightly and making a little grunt of fear, earning the attention of the others. "I thought I saw a...I mean...Ahem..." He dodged the looks by looking away.

"I'm scared. Hold me?" Anders teased.

"Shut it, sparkle-fingers!" Oghren shot back.

"Well, this beats the stories, eh, Jaya?" Nathaniel asked.

"Yeah... Between you and me, I wouldn't want to ever come back here again..." She whispered as they came upon a dragon skull.

"When I was a child, I visited a traveling fair that had an entire dragon skeleton on exhibition." He said, watching as she picked up a bone. "What're you doing?"

"I think I might try to give this skull it's bones back." Came the reply as Anders and Oghren stopped their bickering at that.

"But it looks like the bones of this dragon were scattered by some animal. Or... something worse..." Anders commented.

"Well, good thing you're here to help..." Jaya said dryly as they walked towards the village, seeing that, if it weren't for the rumors of it being haunted, this place could clean up to a nice place. "Get ready..." She warned right as shades appeared. "I dealt with enough of you at the Circle to last me until I die!" She said, slicing through one before moving to the next.

"Nug-humpers!" Oghren said, swinging through one with his ax.

By the time the found Kristoff, he was already dead, but it was a trap as Jaya glanced to where another darkspawn was. "And the Mother, she was right. The Mother is always right." It said.

"Another one?! This is getting so strange." Anders gasped.

"The Mother is no prophet, but she is most clever. Oh yes, that she is." It stated.

"I never could trust my mother, either." Oghren claimed.

"The Mother, she is not permitting you to further **his** plan, whenever this you know or not. So she is sending you a gift." It held its hand out and, before anyone knew it, they were all in the Fade.

"What? We're in the Fade?" Jaya asked. "It looks like you also got sent here!" She pointed out to the talking darkspawn. "You were expendable to her."

"I am the First! I am not being 'expendable!' Both the Grey Warden and the Mother shall be learning this!" The First said.

"Not the first in your class, eh? Didn't think you'd be betrayed?" Oghren joked.

The First fled and forced Jaya and the others to fight through so many demons to get to the Fade version of Blackmarsh's manor, meeting a spirit by the name of Justice who wanted to end the others entrapment. Inside, they found the First alongside a woman called the Baroness and she not only sent them back, but used the First as a link.

Jaya rubbed her head. "Alright... No more Fade trips for a while..." She grumbled and got up, with Oghren and Anders following suit and Nathaniel looking at her like she was a ghost. "Nathaniel? You look pale."

"Behind you..." He pointed.

She turned and nearly tripped over herself to hide behind Anders. "Who or what is that?"

"I am in the mortal world? No... This cannot be! I must return to the Fade!" Kristoff said.

"Wait... Justice?" Jaya asked, walking closer.

"Tell me, whose body is this?" Justice asked.

"A Grey Warden named Kristoff's. He was here investigating and died..." Jaya explained.

"I will continue this man's mission. It is the least I can do." Justice said.

"Welcome and we'll get the Baroness and make her pay." She said, smiling as they made their way to where they had been: the courtyard. Before she could give an order, the Baroness trapped her in a Crushing Prison spell without much effort. It was Anders to free her and make her roll to minimize the damage from the fall. "You don't belong here!" She brought her bow out just in time to deflect a tendril that was aiming for her, it grazing her cheek.

"I will rule this world as I deserve!" The Baroness said, changing into a pride demon.

"Hate to break it to you, but Jaya's the ruler here!" Oghren said, rushing in and swinging his ax at her.

Jaya rolled her eyes slightly and began firing arrows, taking time to also dodge attacks before trying to find a weakness. She glanced and saw that her 'recruits' were dealing with the Fade rifts that she had summoned before the Baroness grabbed her and threw her into a crumbling wall of a nearby building, Jaya hearing and feeling her arm crack and bend back slightly. Fighting the pain, she managed to crawl to a vantage point and, using her mouth, loaded an arrow while taking aim at the Baroness. Seeing Nathaniel, she motioned with her eyes to where she was aiming, hoping he would assist her with his own arrow. _'Time to disappear, beast.'_ She thought, since her mouth was drawing back on the arrow.

Anders and the others brought the Baroness close enough by distracting her so the arrows that Nathaniel and Jaya fired hit their mark: one in each of the demon's true eyes. When the demon died, Anders and Nathaniel caught Jaya as she collapsed. "Well, nice shot. Even without the other arm." He began to mend it, rebending it and sending magic to try and heal the outer wound as well as dull the pain. "A few days and you'll be fighting fit." He commented as he made a sling to help it heal properly and they made their way to Amaranthine.

* * *

Not wanting to stop for too long, Jaya sent Anders and Nathaniel to the Wending Wood to seek out the cause of attacks on caravans while she sent Oghren and Justice to Knotwood Hills and try and find some Legion of the Dead members to assist with the threat, not because of the treaty, but because it was more than she planned on dealing with.

Varel approached her while she was writing a missive to not only the First Warden on what was going on, but her husband, explaining the current situation, as well as inquiring on what was happening at home. "Commander?" He asked.

"Yes? What's up, Varel?" She asked, putting the quill down and stretching her hand. Being ambidextrous, she could write with both hands, but she favored her right over her left at times. So, to write two missives with the less-dominant of the two she writes with, she has to take a few breaks.

"I am just curious to how you are faring. Surely you can have myself or Mistress Wooly write for you." He said.

"I'd rather not... I'm asking how things are back at the palace and how my children are." Jaya replied.

"Children? I had no idea you had children... May I ask how old they are?" He asked.

"No problem... They're going on two years soon. Duncan and Eleanor are the apple of the King's eye, as well as mine." She smiled at the thought of her son and daughter.

"Twins?" Varel blinked.

"Mhm..." Jaya nodded while she finished her missives. "There... Send one to Weisshaupt Fortress and the other to the Royal Palace in Denerim." She said, handing one for Alistair to one scout and the other to another, making sure they didn't get mixed up by putting a red tie on the one for Alistair and a blue for the First Warden. "Alright... I want to see if they've returned. I have a feeling that I need another army soon..."

"What for?"

"There's another threat brewing... Not as large as the Blight, but large." She said, watching the missives leave the keep. _'Maker save us... We have quite the battles ahead...'_ Jaya looked in the direction of Denerim, frowning a little._'My love, I pray you will not overreact... For the childrens' sake...'_ She was snapped out of it by seeing those she had sent on their 'missions' returning with another following. "Ah... I take it everything went well?" She asked before Anders went about explaining how they had dealt with someone called 'The Architect' while in Wending Wood, where Velanna, the elf that was glaring at Jaya, had assisted while looking for her sister.

Oghren continued by saying that there were at least four broodmothers deep inside Kal'Hirol, a great thaig like Orzammar. They had also dealt with warring factions of darkspawn, one led by 'The Mother' and the other led by 'The Architect'. He even said that Sigrun, the dwarf from the Legion of the Dead, wanted to join to honor her fallen comrades.

"I see..."

"Two factions? Is that possible?" Varel asked.

"No... Normally, darkspawn need an Old God, or Archdemon, to lead them. This is unique and different." Jaya said before sighing. "I just sent word to the First Warden and the King not too long ago... I pray that we have enough here to rebuild our defenses." She bit the inside of her lip, a habit that showed she was nervous.

Oghren, who has known her for a long time, caught it and grinned. "Hey, we defeated the archdemon, Jaya... We'll turn the stones black with their blood by the time we're done!"

Jaya giggled and nodded. "Thanks, Oghren. Alright, you two want to be Grey Wardens? I warn you, it's not easy."

"I am ready, human." Velanna spat.

"All right. Varel, prepare the goblet." She ordered as he went to gather the goblet. "Velanna, from this moment forth, you are a Grey Warden." She said as Varel handed the goblet to her, watching as she passed out before facing Sigrun. "Sigrun... From this moment forth, you are a Grey Warden..." The same thing happened and she smiled slightly. "I don't believe a Joining is usually this successful..."

"It's the first I've seen." Varel replied.

The coming months were spent building up the walls of Vigil's Keep as well as ensuring trade was flowing between here and the rest of Ferelden. Jaya was stopped by Herren, who was here with Wade. "Something come up, Herrin? Or does Wade need more things?" She asked.

"Nothing like that, Your Highness." Herren said as Wade showed her a brand new armor set, similar to her Commander armor, but it looked a lot slimmer and shinier. "This is our gift to you. First, a light-weight dragonbone plate armor set that Wade modeled slightly off your previous armor. We'll let you put it on and see how it fits." They gave her the time needed before she walked out.

"Do tell me how it fits!" Wade gushed.

"Like a glove, actually. It's comfy and great. You've done it again, Wade." She said, smiling before seeing Herren hand her a bow and a longsword. "Weapons, too? You two spoil me."

"Nonsense! I want my armor and weapons to be used by heroes! This here is what I'm calling Vigilance. I saw you didn't have Starfang with you this time, so I wanted to give you my best sword." Wade said before giving her the bow. "And this bow I call Heartwood... It was thanks to you finding amazing material to use!"

"Thank you both! I shall always recommend you to up-and-coming warriors!" Jaya hugged both of them before Anders jogged up. "What's wrong?"

"Darkspawn! They're heading this way! A big horde!" Anders said. "I was told that everyone's in their position and awaiting you!"

Jaya nodded. "Let's go... It's time to end this..." She put the helmet on and rushed off with Anders to join the forces, gathering the others quickly and being on the front lines. "Be ready!" She ordered as they waited for the first batch to come and sent a mental prayer to her family. There was no way she'd come out of this unscathed.

**Vola! The epic ending is coming! She'll soon be back at court, with Alistair and her own babies.  
****~~Skittles~~**


	27. Conflicts!

**Bioware owns Dragon Age and all the characters, I own Jaya, though...**

**The King's Rose  
Chapter 26: Conflicts!**

* * *

Anders had a feeling Jaya wasn't fully healed completely, despite him healing her a few times. She still favored the left side, while the right was recovering. Perhaps the Baroness did more internal injury than he thought. That aside, he realized his commander was very stubborn and wouldn't take a rest if there was a fight or something to do. "I need to do a quick heal to take care of any outstanding injuries... Hold still a moment..." He said, casting a stronger healing spell and seeing how she began to return to her pre-Baroness form.

"Thanks... Are the catapults ready?" She shouted.

"Just about ready, Commander! A few more moments and we'll blow them beasties sky-high!" Dworkin said, glee in his voice.

"Remind me why we need an explosion-happy dwarf again?" Nathaniel asked.

"Bombs are really handy against the spawn... I would know... I used a few Frost Bombs on the Archdemon. It didn't like that..." Jaya stated right as the horn was sounded. However, she wasn't expecting a number similar to what visions of Ostagar shown her and she took a few steps back. "Get the archers! NOW!" She said.

"We're ready, Commander!" The lead archer shouted.

"On my own mark!" She drew her arrow back, aiming slightly high, Nathaniel following suit. Waiting a few seconds, she fired and there were hails of arrows, impaling those that were in the range, others rushing past those that fell. "DWORKIN! NOW!" She ordered.

"Say goodnight, beasties!" He said, firing a large bomb at them.

Jaya switched over her weapons. "Anders, keep attacking and, when need be, healing those who need it! Nathaniel, keep your distance as much as possible. Velanna, you do the same... Oghren, Sigrun and Justice, keep on my tail and hit them with everything you got. We cannot lose the Keep." She gave out the orders, shouting similar ones to the other soldiers and rushed forward, shouting the infamous battle cry her own husband had called. "For Ferelden! For the Grey WARDENS!" She skated past a hurlock, her new sword making a clean slice across the torso while her dagger dug itself into a genlock's neck. Seeing how her soldiers and recruits obeyed her orders, she swore that she would be done fighting after this.

Sigrun almost was stabbed when Justice sliced the offending genlock in half. "Thanks, pal!" She called, rushing to aid Oghren while feeling a buff from Anders, allowing her to reach him faster. "Duck, Oghren!" She ordered.

Oghren obeyed and watched as she lept high enough, almost reaching Jaya's full height with the leap, and sunk her weapons into a hurlock in his blind side. "Thanks! Let's send them crying back to their 'Mother'! She'll soon learn not to mess with the Grey Wardens!"

Anders managed to freeze a few darkspawn who had snuck behind Jaya, grinning when she kicked them and shattered them. He and Velanna both shared a nod, deciding to combine their efforts and hurl a huge thunderbolt at a number of spawn. It made him think that two mages were definitely better than one.

Watching her on the field, Nathaniel made a mental note to **never** get Jaya mad. He wondered if his father even felt fear and figured that it was a good thing he was dead, lest he take his own father down. Jaya had told him the story of what happened while he was in the Free Marches and Nathaniel realized that Jaya had every right to slay his father. Drawing on his bow, he was glad to have reacquainted himself with her.

Velanna used her magic that she had once used to kill humans to support them now. Glancing at the silver-eyed leader, she had a feeling that it was because of her that she was rethinking her opinions on humans. Jaya was one strange human in Velanna's eyes, but she found herself grateful to have known her as she sent a spawn flying with a Stonefist.

Justice obeyed the words given while also wanting to help Kristoff by saying a final farewell to his widow, whom had shown up a few weeks back to see her 'husband'. He tried to figure out how he'd be able to keep it up without a host and saw that the living world needed him more than the Fade did. He sliced a few spawn down while staring at Jaya. She was truly a force to be reckoned with.

Jaya managed to take out a few spawn when a dagger found the side of her armor, slicing deep enough to make her drop down to a knee as an arrow embedded itself in her shoulder and she had flashbacks of Ishal. Standing, she charged forward, a few more arrows embedding themselves in her thighs and forearms, and took down the one that injured her before another 'Disciple' walked up. "Fuck..." She panted.

"The Mother sends a warning to the Grey Warden... The city will fall.." It said, looking down at Jaya before Oghren sliced it's legs off, allowing Jaya to embed her dagger in its jugular.

She saw the remaining spawn retreat, except the armored ogre alpha, which was ironic that she would still have to deal with ogres. Standing up again, she dashed and, despite her injuries, slid past it's punch, scaled its arm and drove an extra dagger into its throat before slicing it open. When it fell, she grumbled a little before taking the arrows out and seeing that Wade's craftsmanship is still amazing, not showing where said arrows entered.

"You alright, Jaya?" Nathaniel asked.

"Yeah, just another day in my Warden life." She said as Anders and Velanna combined their healing abilities to at least close the wounds. "Oghren... Let's add these to the 'ogre' category of wounds."

"Gotcha." He said.

"You have categories of your wounds?" Anders asked, in disbelief.

"Of course I do. Reminds me of how many damned spawn I've killed for it." She rubbed her head and shook away the sleep, seeing how the battle had lasted a good six hours. "We have to head to Amaranthine as soon as possible... No time to waste..." She nearly passed out from exhaustion, but Anders and Nathaniel caught her.

"You need a little rest, Commander..." Garevel said.

"But.." Jaya whined slightly before she passed out, snoozing while Anders and Nathaniel supported her.

"Stubborn, isn't she?" Velanna commented.

Oghren chuckled. "Very. Even her husband has difficulty moving her position on certain things."

"Husband? I heard Grey Wardens never marry." Sigrun stated.

"Not true... Normally they are married before their joining. However, Jaya and her husband have a special case." Oghren said, belching in-between the sentences before turning his head. "In fact, here he comes. No wonder she was so calm when he showed up months ago."

Anders nodded before seeing Nathaniel tense when Alistair showed up. "Ahh. You missed a great battle, Your Majesty." He said.

"That so? What's wrong with Jaya?" He questioned.

Garevel spoke next. "Just exhausted herself during the battle. We were trying to get her to rest, but..."

"Let me guess: she refused?" Alistair finished, seeing them nod before walking over. "Alright. I'll take it from here." Without another word, he easily lifted her up into his arms.

"Let's get back into the Keep. There she can rest up." Garevel said, leading them to the Keep.

* * *

Nearly seven hours later, Jaya bolted awake and, making sure she was clothed, rushed out to see not only her recruits, but her own husband standing around chatting. "What in Maker's name happened? Last thing I knew, I was fighting a blighted ogre." Jaya said, blinking.

"Ahh, love. You just passed out. Luckily enough, I was just on my way here to check in on things when I bumped into one of the scouts." Alistair said.

"Gave me time to look over your wounds, too." Anders commented, petting the kitten Jaya had given to him not long after he joined. He named the kitten Ser Pounce-a-lot and enjoyed the kitten as much as the kitten seemed to enjoy him. "Amaranthine just sent a scout and they said that, as soon as you woke up, you were needed."

"Well, I'm up. Let's go." Jaya said, picking her sword up and digging in the storage crate for the dagger, finding Duncan's dagger and smirking. "This'll do. Now we're off to save the day yet again. I hope you'll behave yourself, dear husband, and... come a long for the ride."

"Thought you wanted to deal with this yourself?" He asked.

"I didn't say anything... You did." She reminded before thinking. "Let's see... I have a feeling... That 'Disciple' might want us gone so The Mother can attack here... But if it's not a trap... Amaranthine might fall..." Her mind focused on the Keep and figured it had sturdy enough defenses. "If only I could split myself in two... Then I can save both... Well, the keep has strong walls and great defenses... Let's get going to Amaranthine... While there is still an 'Amaranthine' to go to." While they walked, Jaya could tell they were being followed, but refused to acknowledge it until they had arrived to see the 'Children' running rampant in Amaranthine.

"What are those things?" Alistair asked.

"They're called 'Children'. The Mother made them and they don't play well with other darkspawn." Anders informed. "Looks like Amaranthine is overrun, just like you were probably thinking."

"We have to save those in there!" The general that was in charge there said.

Jaya shook her head. "I can tell it's too late for them... They're lost to the taint... The Children are taking over the city while we stand here." She knew that Wynne had left a few months back, heading to a meeting in Cumberland.

"There has to be survivors!" He reasoned.

"If there are... They are beyond our reach... I can only sense the spawn growing in there." Jaya replied. "That means this was a trap... We have to head back to the Keep if we are to win this." She stated. "Burn Amaranthine. There's no saving it." She ordered those at the catapults. "Maker forgive..." She said quietly as the giant fireballs were catapulted into the city and screams were heard, turning and not wanting to see the destruction while giving orders to the others. "Return to the Keep as quickly as possible. I will not lose two things in one day."

* * *

By the time they returned to Vigil's Keep, Jaya was amazed it survived and those inside only suffered a few deaths, most were explainable. Later at night, she sat underneath a tree nearby, her mind wandering and her heart yelling at her that they could've saved those in Amaranthine. It kept saying 'what if Fergus were in there? Or what if our close friends were?' and similar questions. Her mind, on the other hand, knew there was no saving the city the instant she sensed all the taint within the walls. She sensed Alistair approach and looked at him with a half-smile. "I can't help but feel that I could've saved Amaranthine."

"You, as well as I, know that wasn't really an option with how much taint was in there." He said, sitting by her. As long as he's known Jaya, this was something she always had: a inner war no matter what outcome something had. It happened in the Deep Roads, the Circle and even Warden's Peak. There were 'better' options in her mind that she went against and later those options actually were the worst. "You can take this frustration out on this 'Mother' for making you choose. I know I couldn't've chosen without someone yelling at me."

Jaya chuckled softly. "That, my love, is why you're King. They know better than to yell at the King, lest they get hung." She shut her eyes as she spoke again. "If burning Amaranthine comes back to bite me in the arse, I'll have to try and explain what happened. That'll go over well." She rested her head on the bark of the tree. "I really hope nothing bad comes from this... Then again... There is always something bad happening after one of my choices. I have to live with it and see it through."

"There's my wife. Just acknowledge it and take it head on, that's one of the reasons I love you." Alistair stated and stood up, putting a hand down to her. "You better head back into the Keep, love. They were worried you jumped to your death.. Or at least Sigrun was."

"Silly dwarf... She knows that I'd never leave this size task to new recruits." She teased, taking the hand and giggling when he pulled her into a tight hug. "Or was it you that was more worried, husband?"

"You know me too well.. Just try to return in one piece. Me and the twins will be waiting for ya." He kissed her softly before he headed off to return to Denerim, lest Eamon and her brother send a rescue team out for him.

She smiled and felt peace enter her for the first time at his words. _'That's right... Him and my kids are waiting for me... I nearly forgot with all the fighting that I had a reason to live... Thank you, my love... You truly are my hero.'_

**Been kinda busy lately, but here's another chapter! I'm editing the other 'sequels' at the moment to make them fit slightly into the timeline.  
~~Skittles~~**


	28. Final Battle and Returns!

**Bioware owns Dragon Age and all the characters, I own Jaya, though...**

**The King's Rose  
Chapter 27: Final Battle and Returns!**

* * *

Jaya slipped on her armor and just needed the boots when Anders burst in. The two were almost inseparable, except for when she needed a bath or something. She bonded with Anders to a point she saw him as another brother, as he bonded with her to see her as a sister. Even Alistair said Anders was worth the trust of him, the King, to protect her. She grinned softly. She hadn't told her husband that a Howe was apart those he trusted. "What's up, Andy?" She asked.

"There's another Disciple here and they want to speak to you." He informed, clearly still stunned there were 'talking spawn'.

"Alright..." She sighed, slipping on the boots and taking her equipment with, following Anders to see her recruits aiming their weapons at the spawn. "Stand down. We'll hear it out and then kill it." Holding her hand up, she showed distrust. "What do you want? Speak before I kill you."

"The Mother wants the Warden to come to her. The Mother is curious to it's intention towards the Father." It said.

A grumble came from Jaya before she sighed. "Alright. We go to the Mother. I'll slay her and possibly this 'Father' figure." She said before nodding to Velanna, who iced the darkspawn in its spot. "Now, don't go anywhere..." She joked before turning to her recruits. "Alright, I think a party of four will do. The rest are to stay here incase it's another trap. I'll be taking Oghren, Anders and Nathaniel. The rest, use all you can to defend the keep... Make them work for it." She stated, seeing them nod, knowing that Velanna had 'accepted' that her sister was beyond saving. Jaya knew, however, the lie behind it and worried if she should be left with this responsibility, but had to have trust in her. "There will be no knowing what we face down there, but those that are staying and those that are with me, we have one goal: find and destroy the darkspawn, whether it's here or underground. The Wardens stand for peace and justice as well as the only line between spawn and those on he surface. For the Wardens and for Ferelden, we must survive." She said before they left.

"That might've moved me to sodding tears if I hadn't known you, Jaya." Oghren commented. He and his own wife, Felsi, had finally reconciled and he swore that he'd be there for not only his own child, but his godchildren. "Say... Can I have a pony?" He asked.

Anders blinked. "A pony?"

Jaya chuckled. "Oghren... You're drunk again... No pony today. Once you and Felsi show me this kid of yours, I'll see if Alistair will give you one." She promised.

Nathaniel leaned over to whisper. "You serious? The last thing he tried that on died."

"That was a wolf, not a horse, Nate. Completely different things, last thing I knew." She said back, grinning as they arrived to a large graveyard of sorts and she was shocked to see a dragon guarding where they needed to go. "Andraste's horsefeathers... A dragon..." The mage and rogue looked close to fainting while Oghren and Jaya chuckled at their looks. "Relax... I've dealt with bigger, actually." She claimed. "Sadly, no help from ballista this time. Anders, try to keep her from moving." She said.

"How? It's a **dragon**." Anders pointed out.

"Exactly. A word of advice: stay away from her mouth and claws. She hates cold, though." Jaya informed, doing the opposite of what she said, climbing up the tail and sinking a blade into the dragon's side. She should've known that the beast wouldn't like that, but she was flung off, the dagger dragging with her as she curled into a ball and spun in the air, something she learned mid-battle against the Archdemon after nearly being thrown from Fort Drakon seven times. As she got closer to the ground, she counter-spun until she slid on her butt, gumbling. "Stupid dragon."

"You alright, Jaya?" Nathaniel asked, making his way towards her.

"Yeah, peachy... Just got thrown off a flipping dragon." She said sarcastically as she brought her bow out. "Well, let's see..." She saw the place where her dagger had been, seeing a seeping wound and got an idea. "Anders! Aim for that wound!" When the blonde mage looked confused, she fired an arrow in the spot. "That spot! Try to do something... magical or something!" She knew spells from travelling with Morrigan and Wynne, but she didn't know names or anything. Wynne didn't believe her knowing would help and Morrigan was... Morrigan. Her train of thought ended as she rushed to shove Oghren out of the way of the dragon's left back foot, leaping to avoid it herself.

"Thanks for that!" He shouted, going after one of the feet still on the ground and leaving Jaya to her thoughts.

Scanning the area and her surroundings, she really wished they were fighting on something that gave her a good place to attack. A barren plain was the opposite of helpful before she blinked. _'That's it... Barren...'_ She grinned and looked at Anders. "Anders! Use a cold spell on the ground! I have an idea!"

"Are... Fine!" He gave up trying to figure her thinking out before casting one of his ice spells on the ground, surprised at how the dragon didn't expect it and, therefore, was distracted enough for him to see Jaya try and climb right back onto the dragon. To help, he tried to freeze the dragon's tail and legs, but it had flown up, knocking everyone down. "Commander!" He called, seeing her still trying to climb up as Oghren and Nathaniel joined his side. "Maker's breath... Is she trying to get killed?"

"Nope... This is nothing. She did worse when we fought the Archdemon." Oghren commented before paling. "Then again... It didn't fly last time cause Riordan sliced its wing."

While they were worrying, Jaya had used her dagger and sword to climb up to its neck, sinking the left blade in and causing the dragon to begin plummeting to the ground, swinging her body to the same side to avoid the hit on the nearby building. That was until she realized she was within grabbing distance for the dragon and, just as the beast was about to grab her, she used her abdominal muscles to pull on the dagger, making the beast falter it's pattern as it landed roughly a few yards away from where the fight had begun. Jaya had unfortunately not pulled the dagger out quick enough and was thrown off upon impact. When she looked up, she froze when the dragon raised her head enough to get a bite of her when a fist of ice crushed the beast's mouth.

"Nice shot, magey." Oghren said as Anders healed any wounds she had gotten.

"Thanks. I needed that." She sighed. "Oghren... Remind me of this the next time I want to go and battle something." Getting up, she dug through a few things to get some dragon scales for more armor. "If anything, I might just stick to training the guards..." She grumbled as they made their way half-way when a emissary stopped them. "Get ready!"

"That's the person called the Architect! He took some of my blood." Anders informed.

"So... What pleasure do I have with meeting you?" Jaya raised an eyebrow.

"We have a common enemy in the 'Mother' you seek. Allow me to aid you and I will cease attacks on the surface. I understand you go through a 'Joining' to become what you are. I intend on the same thing for my brethren. If I give them what you call 'willpower', they will stop chasing Old Gods. I tried that on one, but it began what you ended: the Blight." The Architect said.

"YOU caused the Fifth Blight?!" Jaya gasped. "You unintentionally killed our last king and previous Warden-Commander! Why would I allow that to continue?!"

"I am trying to save my own kin. Do you believe we enjoy seeking out an Old God just to get killed on the surface? We do not want to, but we are forced to."

Jaya thought on it and in retrospect, that made sense. If the spawn stopped seeking out the Old Gods, there'd be no more Blights... But then there'd be no need for Grey Wardens. Would she sacrifice what her order stood for just to prevent more death? Her mind agreed that it peace was what Wardens stood for. "Alright... I'll send some future recruits to you, so long as a Blight can be prevented. If there is one, I will come and kill you personally." She said, glad to see that her friends shared the same look she had. Heading farther down, she had dealt with five ogres and at least fifteen hurlocks alone, twenty genlocks included and swore off dealing with the darkspawn once this was done. As the four went deeper, they could sense a very dark taint and Jaya flinched when she recognized the feeling. "I hate to say it, but we're about to deal with a broodmother."

"You mean one of those fat things from near the Anvil?" Oghren questioned to a nod. "Great."

"But we're not in the Deep Roads... Are we?" Anders asked, clearly lost.

"No... That's the wierd thing. Perhaps this 'Mother' had gotten used to it? I don't know." Jaya said as they were soon face-to-face with a rather... small broodmother. Jaya swore she fought bigger ones in the Deep Roads. Then again, this was a 'freed' spawn and was probably different. She inched closer before moving to the left to avoid a tentacle that had appeared mere seconds later.

"I want to hear the song again... The lovely music that the Father took from me!" It said, screeching near the end.

Jaya flinched before chuckling. "If you behave like a good thing, I can make things sing for you..." She threatened before dodging another tentacle and rushing towards the body, remembering how she defeated the broodmother in the Deep Roads. However, that one was fatter and slower than the 'Mother' and it easily grabbed her and threw her aside, making her finally skid to land beside Anders. "Nugrunner… Anders, do something about those things, Oghren, cover my back and Nate, keep things off of Oghren." She was glad that they obeyed her orders as she kicked a flask of frost to immobilize the Mother and a path to it, rushing through and spinning to dodge those Oghren missed as she lept to climb up the back, driving her dagger into the side before kneeling to give her leverage as she drew her sword across it's back, getting flung off and rotating to block an attack. Jaya then brought a spare dagger out just as the darkspawn was about to take her arm off, saving it, but losing the dagger in the process.

Nathaniel and Anders rushed to pull her back while watching the thing flail around before it died. "Well, that was... interesting." Nathaniel said, grimacing.

"Bah. That was nothing. She rode a broodmother and sliced its neck open." Oghren informed.

Jaya grinned at her friend. "It worked. The thing died, though I was a little afraid Alistair nearly passed out when I climbed up."

"Little pike-twirler was lucky the elf was there." Came the reply as they returned to the surface. "Ahhh.. Air..."

"Yes, Oghren. Air. And sky..." Anders teased, seeing the berserker dwarf pale.

"Sod you, sparkle-fingers!" Oghren shouted.

Jaya and Nathaniel chuckled at the interaction while they arrived back to see that Vigil's Keep was damaged, but standing. "Well, this is one thing I'll be glad to leave behind..." Jaya sighed as she reunited with the others that had been left to defend the Keep. "Alright... I believe Garevel can see to the repairs as long as we have the material... Am I right?"

"Yes, Commander." He said.

"I'll be hanging that title up. Next time I visit, I'll be the Queen again. Is it weird that I like the idea, Oghren?" She asked.

"Nope." He replied.

"Listen to me, all of you... Once you leave here, remember that you are Wardens second and whoever you were before first. And we Wardens aren't immune to the taint forever. We will all soon be able to hear the voices the spawn hear... That's what is known as the Calling. It's where we go down to the Deep Roads and fight as many spawn as possible before dying." Jaya explained. "I had mine removed when I slew the Archdemon and my husband will be able to live slightly longer due to being around the epicenter of the Archdemon's death. That doesn't mean we'll live normally, though."

"We'll keep that in mind, Jaya... Now... Off I go to the Free Marches.." Nathaniel stated.

"Mind if I tag along?" Anders asked.

"One thing... No cats are allowed on boats." Nathaniel said.

"Aw... But, Ser Pounce-a-lot is a gift from Jaya." Anders pouted as the kitten rubbed against his leg, meowing.

"Say, maybe we can see if Delilah is nearby... If I remember right... She loves cats..." Jaya pondered.

"That is true... We'll have her watch the blighted thing until you return." Nathaniel agreed.

"Alright..." Anders said, petting the cat before Jaya handed him maps. "What're these?"

"If you're ever under pressure, there are at least three good entrances to the Deep Roads. Slay a few spawn until you're calm then head back to the surface." Jaya winked slightly. "Plus, it's nice after a Blight... Empty and peaceful." She turned to see her husband and his guards walking up. "Well, here's my ticket back to 'normal' life."

"I assume that everything's back to normal now, wife?" Alistair asked.

"As normal as it can get after two hoards attacked two different places, yes..." She replied before blinking. "Oh, forgot to mention one thing." Anders and the others turned to listen to her, apparently haulting their processes of leaving. "Once the corruption goes far enough, darkspawn are unable to sense you. Just be very careful if that happens. A newer Grey Warden might not be able to tell you apart from an emissary, an 'awakened' darkspawn like the Architect. Those will get into your mind very easily and make you think you hear voices when it's not your time... I had that feeling a few times during the Blight when I faced one." She finished.

"Same here. Though, that is very rare, love. It depends on the will of the Warden, remember?" Alistair corrected.

"Exactly... Also, be sure to write about anything you want. I'm gonna need something to keep me entertained when not doing normal things." Jaya teased before hugging those that wanted one. "'In peace, vigilance. In war, victory. In death, sacrifice.' That is one mantra I want you all to remember well." She waved them off before cracking her back. "I can't wait to relax..."

Alistair chuckled slightly. "You? Relax? I must be dreaming. But, I'll help you relax."

"I just might need help." She teased back.

**Yay... 'Awakening' section is done... Since Morrigan was at their wedding, Witch Hunt is not needed, so I believe I'll just ad-lib the rest~ Also, this would've been done a few days ago, but the site went down. t(-.-t) Dishonor the horse of Fanfiction, please.  
~~Skittles~~**


	29. Resuming Royal Protocol

****Bioware owns Dragon Age and all the characters, I own Jaya, though...****

****The King's Rose  
Chapter 28: Resuming Royal Protocol****

* * *

Jaya and Alistair arrived back in Denerim a few days later and she was engulfed in a hug from her brother, which made her wince a little due to some of her wounds from battling not only a high dragon, but the 'Mother' were still a little sore. "Do you mind, Brute? I just got done fighting a high dragon and a broodmother." She scolded as he put her back down, grinning at her husband's shocked look. "Yes... Where I had to go, it was guarded by a high dragon and she nearly made me not only a pancake, but dinner. Luckily Anders was able to freeze her mouth shut and we took her down... Though not without a few battle scars."

"Maker's breath. Almost like you wanting to kill that other high dragon that cult believed was Andraste." Alistair sighed and rubbed his forehead.

She flushed and grinned. "It was either kill her then or wait until we left. Either way, she would've died." She reasoned before seeing Leliana and Zevran carrying the twins, her earlier tiredness vanishing when they saw their mother and nearly fell out of their godparents hands trying to get to her. That made her grin and accepted their hugs, being away for the past seven months and missing their first birthday. "Mama missed you two so much..." She said, kissing their foreheads and kneeling down to let them down, smiling at how they were now able to at least stand with help. A part of her was sad that she missed the moment they did that for the first time, but she was glad to think of this as the first time.

Fergus smiled at the reaction and also knelt down. "Now that they've begun this, it's difficult to keep dangerous things outta their reach." He said.

"Well, yeah. That just means everything moves up a shelf or four." Jaya said, nodding as Duncan tilted his head to see his father and took a hand off and made a grabby motion while his sister held onto Jaya's arm, watching in awe.

Alistair blinked before kneeling a few steps away, tilting his head slightly. "This what you want, eh?" He asked, raising an eyebrow as the one-year old reached to grab onto his outstretched hand.

Jaya watched in pure joy as her son took one step then another, wobbling when he let go of both hands before regaining his balance to repeat the motion until he had all but walked into his father's arms. "Wow..."

Zevran grinned. "Took you being home for him to walk, lovely Jaya. He was just standing on his own until now."

Leliana giggled softly. "It is said a mother is always the beginning. She is how things begin." She stated.

Fergus nodded. "Exactly."

Jaya beamed at how her son had almost waited until she was home before walking before she saw how Eleanor mirrored her brother by walking to her uncle, plopping onto her rear twice before completing the journey. "Amazing." She nearly teared up at the fact that her children were already just over a year. Glancing, she saw that she was still in her armor and smirked. "I think I figured out why they decided to walk. It's their hint I need to change." She giggled and stood up to go and do that when Eleanor waddled her way back to hold onto her leg. "Mama's gotta go get cleaned up, little monkey." She said, bending down to pick her up. "Or do you wanna help?"

Eleanor cooed a little. "Ma."

Jaya giggled. "I'll take that as a 'yes'." Taking her daughter into the main bedroom, she sat her on the bed. "Sit and be a good little monkey." She chided, seeing her daughter grabbing her feet while looking up at her, which earned a smile as she picked out a garment that was finely embroidered with red and blue silk panels with gold and silver thread holding it together. Slipping it on, she went back and picked up her daughter before returning to the group. "There. I feel slightly normal."

"You? Normal? This is a good day, indeed." Fergus teased as Alistair picked Duncan up and he stood, Fergus following suit. "Since you're back, I suppose I'll head back and take care of a few things. Try to write from now on, sister."

"No promises, but, sure." She said, getting a hug from him before they took both kids to their room, allowing them to play with their toys while she sat on the lounge by the window, her husband joining her soon after. Once he was seated, she let him rest her legs on his lap. "I never thought I'd say this but, I'm so glad I'm done with fighting... I'll stick to training the guards." She said happily.

"So long as you don't go chasing dragons again, I'll take it." He replied.

"I'd dealt with enough dragons, thank you very much." She nodded while they watched the two playing. A memory of watching Oren play the same way Duncan did made her frown a little. It's been over at least two years since that night, but she still found herself remembering her nephew and her sister-in-law and how they would react right now. She wondered if Oriana would be happy that she had kids as she looked outside, looking at the moon and leaning against her husband.

"Tired?"

"Slightly. I'm just thinking of Oren. He would've loved these two. I think he'd even tell stories about me that even Fergus doesn't know. Oriana would be filled with as much pride as Mother, probably." She said, smiling and meeting his gaze, knowing his thoughts at the moment: she was still in dark territory with those memories and he didn't really want to provoke her. "Relax, husband. I've accepted it. There aren't any more bad memories."

"Good... I didn't want you to go backwards." He admitted, kissing her forehead.

"The only bad memory with that is really remembering that I could have stayed to defend my parents. But, I would've never met you. If Mother were around, she'd smother you and those two with so much love, it'll be funny. Father would joke about 'taming the hellion' I was. Oriana would probably tease me about settling down when I just wanted to take on the world." She explained, yawning softly as she saw that the twins were finally tiring out. Swinging her legs, she walked over and picked up Eleanor and Duncan, heading to put them into their beds. Once they were in and asleep, she bent down to kiss each of their foreheads. "You two are my treasures..." She whispered before she and her husband left the room quietly and retired to their own room.

* * *

A few weeks after her return, Jaya fell back into being the Queen. She often found the office tiring, but she proved to be a popular queen, alongside her husband. Her return brought those that hated her from Ameranthine to spread word of her disregard for those lives lost. They joined up with those that were against Alistair being 'Maric's heir' and often got thrown out of Denerim's royal palace, but not before having made some nobles start questioning their rule.

She tapped her foot, trying to think of her reply to Leliana, who had been summoned to be Divine Justinia's right hand, when her husband and the twins came in. "I hate to say it, I'm glad for this." She said, turning the chair to pick up her daughter with her son being beside the desk.

"Ma." Eleanor said, reaching for the paper.

"I'm just writing to Auntie Leliana. She's a very important person now." She explained as she let her daughter watch her write as her husband picked up their son before he wandered too far.

"How is she doing?" He asked.

"She's the Right Hand of the Devine. Something of a step up from being a companion to the 'Hero of Ferelden'." Jaya grinned at the flush from her husband before finishing her letter. "There. Got that done. Now, little monkey, what shall we do today?"

"Ma!" She gurgled, earning a hug from her mother and giggling.

"Good idea." Jaya nodded slightly and faced Alistair. "According to her, we have meetings?" She asked.

"Very wise, Eleanor. She probably warned you of a meeting of some nobles that are still supporting us." He commented.

"Yay. Just what I need to clear my mind." Jaya replied, standing up and following her husband to the twins' playroom, Zevran standing by the door, grinning when the two gurgled at him. "I'm almost jealous. They're happier to see you than they were me."

"You wound me. I cannot bear making you jealous." He said as they put the two in the room. "I shall guard them until you are finished."

"How-?" Alistair began before rolling his eyes. "Sometimes, you worry me, Zev."

"That is why we are friends, no? I worry you, I make her jealous. All's good." He chuckled as the two went down to their meeting.

"You need to remember he was a Crow once. They hide anywhere and can appear out of thin air." She said, taking her seat beside him and helping in delegations, even those she herself never touched when he was gone before: what to do with the Templars that were once at the Circle Tower, including Cullen Rutherford, one that had believed Irving was possessed, which was later proven false. That was an issue she figured he would want to help deal with. Knight-Commander Gregoir was the one to plead that they just recruit new templars to ease the trust between mages, to a smirk from Irving, who wanted to help those left orphaned with their gifts by the Blight and knew of a few that might help with restorations to Redcliffe. "That is an excellent idea, truly, but you do remember that it was because of magic that the dead rose up, right, Irving?" She questioned.

"I am well aware of that, Your Majesty... However, how would those in Redcliffe learn to trust again without being able to see the brighter side of magic?" He asked back.

"I do believe Arl Eamon did send Connor to Tevinter to learn... That would help ease things." Alistair mused, sighing. "What do you think?"

"As long as they don't raise the undead or anything, I think that will be fine. You are allowed.." Jaya nodded, glancing as Eamon walked over. "Yes?"

"I was perhaps wondering if it would be alright with Your Highnesses that I hand over the title of Arl to Teagan, once he returns, that is." He said.

The two shared a glance and sat straighter, knowing that it could be months or even years before they see Teagan again, for his part in the near-assassination of the Divine and the injury to Jaya, not to mention the part in kidnapping her. Alistair spoke first, furrowing his brows. "You do realize what your asking, right? He might have other plans... And who will occupy the land while you do whatever you want to?"

"I was hoping that, until he returns, that his young wife Kaitlyn hold it." He said.

"Wait... Kaitlyn? The young girl you helped during the attacks?" Alistair asked his wife.

"I knew I gave her money, just never thought enough to get married to Teagan. Well, if that is what she wants, I believe I'd let her hold it... What about you, husband?"

"Why not? It's not like anything bad could happen. She's a good person." He said, nodding. "What will you be doing, Eamon?"

"I figured that Teryn Cousland might be enough of a regent now that he's been shown the ropes. That way I have more time with Isolde." He explained, seeing her brother nearly pale at the words.

Jaya smirked and nodded at her husband. "Very well, the title of Arl of Redcliffe is hearby passed onto Kaityln and Teagan Guerrin, the former holding it until the return of the latter." He announced to the larger lords and ladies that had made the trip for this meeting. With a few more motions passed, the meeting was called and they all headed for home.

Fergus raised an eyebrow when it was the four of them. "Are you sure I'm able to live up to you, Eamon?"

"I do. You hold up pretty well and you are Jaya's brother, don't forget. She may have saved Ferelden, but you are probably the reason she did." Eamon guessed.

"Nah. I just didn't want darkspawn popping up when I eat again." Jaya teased before hugging her brother, who pouted slightly at that. "I'm kidding, Brother. I'd fight the Blight again if you ever disappear again."

"Good to know, Sister." He said, smirking as Zevran brought his niece and nephew down. "And here are my favorite niece and nephew."

**This chapter was very weird to write, due to the lack of internets where I moved to and then having to bounce between shifts at my job, new owners are a pain, new managers are evile, but there are two managers that I actually get along with and they are probably the only 'old' faces while there are new faces every day...**

**~~Skittles~~**


	30. A Secret Mission

****Bioware owns Dragon Age and all the characters, I own Jaya, though...****

****The King's Rose  
Chapter 29: A Secret Mission and Rememberances****

* * *

When the twins turned four, Jaya woke up one morning and stared at her husband, who was holding her close, after a relaxing night. She hated what she was about to do, but, she needed to do it, for a better future. It was pretty early, so she had a slim opening to leave and needed to head out. Slipping out of the warm arms she knew so well, she put on a housecoat and left their room, etching his sleeping face into her memory before doing the same thing to her children. She went into the study and began gathering a few things, leaving a note for her husband, so he wouldn't worry too much.

_****'Dearest husband and my king,****_

_****I have left on a personal mission and I am afraid I cannot tell you what. Know that what I am doing is for the future of not only us, our children, but other Wardens... Please, have faith I'll be successful and can return safely to your side again. I know you'll be beating yourself up about not going, but you need to be strong, love. Be that strong man I know you are and that I grew to love. I know you'll keep order and I pray that the Maker and Andraste will guide me.****_

_****Your loving wife and Queen,****_

_****Jaya.'****_

She sighed and picked her stuff up, heading into the armory, surprised to see that the guards weren't around, furrowing her brow before she saw a guard walk up. "You there... Make sure the armory is under full guard. There is stuff in here that is worth more than what you make."

"Yes, Your Highness." Came the reply as he went to give the orders.

Closing the door behind her, she went to a specific side and saw the new armor from Wade, with a note attached.

_****'Your Majesty,****_

_****Thanks to you in Turn-Vigil's Keep, I found new metal: star-metal. I crafted this and gave it the name 'Silver Warden', after you. I even crafted a new dagger, aptly named 'Blade of the Silver Warden'. ****_

_****Wade'****_

Jaya smiled at how it was a much smaller version of her husband's, that he wore at his coronation, as well as when he visited Vigil's Keep. The dagger was a lovely silver and even had runes that matched what she put in Duncan's when she retrieved it. She slipped off the housecoat to put on the armor, smiling when it was nice and snug, the way she used to have it before the twins were born. Once she was suited up, she slipped out a secret way only she, Zevran, Leliana and Alistair knew of. From there, she left the city limits, heading west and hoping to return with good news. _'Maker guide me... I need to return to his side in one piece.'_

She went through the rebuilt Lothering, smiling at how, nearly five years after the Blight, people were slowly moving back in, some being merchants, others being armor-smiths or weapon-smiths. She had researched that land would take a decade or so after a Blight to be able to grow again. If anyone could endure, it's Fereldens and they will.

The scenery swiftly changed to something calming, the mountains where Haven rested. Not long after she found it, it slowly grew in population, though it was owned by some Orlesian noble, which riled a few feathers still. Her mind remembered the Gauntlet and how it was after seeing her father's ghost and Alistair comforting her that made her let him into her heart, the moment locked into her memory forever. She also remembered the fight against the high dragon that guarded the temple, how the two of them balanced each other, her using a bow while he used a shield to guard against the flames when the time came. They had a chemistry on the field, whether she used a bow or her dual weapons, she even began showing him how to use the bow.

Jaya sighed as she looked back over the land she technically helped rule over with her former templar. Half of her wanted to go back to him and never leave his side, while the duty side of her wanted to help fellow Wardens and keep them from dying in ways besides the natural ways. _'The sooner I can help my brothers and sisters in the Order, the quicker I can return to my heart's side. Perhaps I can be victorious in this where many others had not thought of. Maker, bless my efforts'_ Sitting down, she took a rest, surprised that she had managed to go nearly a week without. From her spot, she could see almost the entire kingdom. Digging in her pack, she pitched a tent and, making sure she kept her senses on alert, decided to take a nap.

* * *

_Waking up, she found herself in arms she had memorized, smiling over her shoulder at her love, who had a goofy grin on his face, like usual. "Well, aren't you happy?" She teased, rolling to rest on top of him._

"_Of course, my dear... Having you at my side makes every day happy. Between you and the twins, I can scarcely believe what happened happened..." Alistair replied, holding both of her hands on his chest. "At first, I was unsure of how to be a king, but now, it comes naturally, with you reminding me I'm still me."_

"_That's my job, love. That and looking pretty." She stated._

"_'Pretty'? Nah, you're sexy, smart and talented... As a kid, I never imagined that I'd have that stubborn girl that I had met years before the Blight as my wife." He ran a hand through her hair, cupping the back of her head and pulling her into a gentle kiss. "You are my everything: my world, my heart, my soul and the one person that never holds back on what they think of me."_

_Jaya smiled softly and ran a hand through his own hair. "You and me both. After what happened at Highever, I had no clue what I wanted besides revenge. At least, until I started to get to know you again. I couldn't believe that witty boy turned out to be a very relaxed man, despite everything. When I let you into my heart, I found I felt I could do anything and no longer was afraid of being alone." She stared into those loving eyes. "Now, I know I can handle anything, be it a Blight or a civil war, as long as you are beside me. You helped heal someone who had a burden that had darkened her towards any connections." It was her turn to kiss him back, melting into it as his hands trailed from her hands to her elbows, up to her shoulders and down her back to rest on the small of her back._

_She felt his manhood slowly stir to life after being lax the past few hours. Trailing her own hands down, she eagerly returned the kiss as it got heated and whimpered a little when he cupped her arse, the electricity running through her system was well-known and enjoyed. When she managed to finally cup his manhood, her entire body was heated and her mind was lost, as it often was by this point as she rose above him and, meeting his gaze, slowly lowered herself onto him, causing both to groan in relief. She began riding him as she would've a horse, using his grip to keep herself balanced and placing her hands on his chest, her eyes rolling back when they found the spot that caused fireworks to erupt in her mind._

_Her body began the familiar motion of both riding and grinding, her legs soon beginning to shake from the effort, her husband taking over from there, using his own motions to assist her into her white world of pleasure, following soon after as she let herself collapse onto his chest. After she regained her breathing, she smiled. "You're getting too good at that, dear..."_

_He chuckled tiredly. "I've had a great teacher... I love you."_

"_And I love you, no matter what happens..."_

* * *

Waking up, Jaya smiled, knowing that was the reason she was doing this: a future with her husband that most took for granted. Sure, they've had issues with some nobles taking their support away, but the two were still heroes to most, due to them ending the Blight and her rebuilding the Order for Ferelden, most of her recruits moving on and doing the same in other countries, mostly the Free Marches and Ferelden. Other than that, she found their rule rather peaceful, with the twins knowing both sides of their heredity, Cousland and Theirin. There were points she wondered if they would get thrown out for Anora, but it was a passing thought that never bore fruit.

After they returned from Val Royoux, Anora, Teagan and Gilmore were quick to back them up and throw everything they had behind them, despite every noble thinking she and Alistair brainwashed Anora still, the one noble that supported Loghain spreading the rumor as far as he could. However, Zevran managed to quiet them very swiftly. It was Teagan's idea to suggest Zevran train others in the art of assassination, the unit being called the Silver Owls.

She chuckled at Zevran's face that day, he had once hid all secrets of what he learned from the Crows, now he was leading his own version, though one that protected the Royal Family. Since then, he had often found that he remained in Denerim longer than he had originally planned, though he never really complained. The order slowly grew every other month, most heading on his orders to recruit in other nations, while keeping off the Crow's radar.

Her mind wandered to her other friends and what they were doing and missing most for their banters they had. She had not seen Morrigan since she bumped into her near Orzammar, Keiran in tow. The Wilds witch had said that she would always keep their friendship close to her heart and would tell Keiran about her when he was old enough, as well as his royal half-siblings.

Oghren quickly soared in the army, being the first ever dwarven commander, second-in-command to Jaya herself. Most thought it weird that a dwarf would even enjoy being in the army, but Oghren proved them wrong. Him, Felsi and little Jesh, his son that he named after her, became well-known all around Ferelden. He didn't stop drinking, but Jaya found she wouldn't change him for anything.

Shayle and Wynne did go to Tevinter and, a few months ago, returned and Shayle was back to being a dwarf, saying that she re-established House Cadash on the surface, many of the dwarves being from the Carta. She often stated she missed being a golem, saying that she was worried about getting squished herself. The obsession of killing pigeons and other birds remained and she would often kill a bird or two.

Wynne herself soon went back to become First Enchanter in the Circle Tower, taking over after Irving passed away and proving to be a welcome voice for mages and that Knight-Commander Greagor heeded when it came to how mages were treated.

Sten soon became Arishok and sent word that he would, if possible, avoid invading Ferelden unless the Qun demanded it. It would be then that he would rather not see her on the field, even if it would be impossible. He then mentioned that he would keep the time they spent together as his vow to never harm their friends, event those he had never met, knowing they would be important to her.

Leliana, after helping research the darkspawn with the Chantry, went to see a Revered Mother Dorthea, whom she had known long before meeting Jaya. The former bard had promised to keep in contact with her and Zevran, mostly due to him whining about being 'forgotten' again. The two shared a mutual respect for each other that grew into love, surprising Jaya that the two that often avoided each other now cared for the other.

Caican soon had his own mate, a cute little mabari that Alistair decided to name Uthia. The two had a litter of puppies, two they kept for Duncan and Eleanor and the others were adopted by nobles that supported the King and Queen, each wanting some part of them. Jaya frowned and bit her lip as she packed the tent away. A few months ago, Caican had passed away in his sleep. The dog had been around since Jaya herself was no older than the twins and she knew that he wouldn't live forever, despite her heart wanting it to happen. One puppy, named Mia, grew on Jaya and she found herself grateful to have a part of Caican. Mia, Uthia and another pup, named Spots by Duncan, were all she had left of her mabari.

She missed the days during the Blight, but she knew she couldn't waste time thinking of the past, when the future of her and all her fellow Wardens hung in the balance of her mission. With a final look over Ferelden, she left to the west, seeking answers.

**This was really weird to write. So, this takes place two years after the end of Awakening, instead of six months. This is when she would 'vanish', but it is revealed the Warden is looking for the cure for the Calling. And Jaya would leave at least a note for her hubby, not just disappear off the face of Thedas, like the game has you believing. Now, there'll be a small-ish skip, probably two years or so, to kinda set it up to coincide with Inquisition's timeline.  
~~Skittles~~**


	31. Disaster

****Bioware owns Dragon Age and all the characters, I own Jaya, though...****

****The King's Rose  
Chapter 30: Disaster!****

* * *

Jaya sighed for the fiftieth time and rubbed her eyes. No matter how many times she looked at the formula, it ended the same way: exploding. Looking at the sky, she thought of her husband and kids, waiting for her and it made her work harder before she saw a familiar agent of Leliana's. She had managed to hide from her friend for a good reason, since she didn't want to draw anyone else into the danger. As she was about to leave, she nearly lost her footing as she saw the sky explode and crash in the distance. She worried if it hit anywhere in Ferelden, since she was currently west of Weisshaupt Fortress in the Anderfels.

"You alright, Jaya? You weren't harmed, were you?" A blonde mage asked, a black-haired woman popping her head in right after.

"Just a little shaken, Anders. What was that? I believe I felt something close to the Fade from that, and I'm no mage." She asked.

Anders crossed his arms. "I dunno. It felt strange. Hopefully whatever it was didn't hurt anyone."

"Well, we'll need to be careful, then. I hope Stroud found somewhere safe." Jaya said, getting up and heading outside to get a break. Nearly four years and she had only run into dead ends, and Anders, who was with, whom she was introduced to as, the Champion of Kirkwall, Melora Hawke. The three of them decided to combine their heads for her mission.

"He said he was near Crestwood in Ferelden, right? I mean, we have him looking into that weird red lyrium." Melora said as she saw another messenger arrive. "Well, there's that letter. Thanks."

"Messere, shall I tell him you will meet him if it's safe or...?" The messenger asked.

"I'll be a little busy, but, yeah. I'll keep him in the loop." Melora said, smiling.

Jaya rolled her eyes as they took their letters from the messenger, sitting down and opening hers, from her own husband.

****'Dearest wife,****

_**I hope this finds you well, Leliana said the messenger would be able to locate you. I truly wish you still would've told me, love. But, I whine, I know. Things have been very odd since you left. There was the Templars breaking away from the Chantry... Wish I could've done that. Now, mages are running around and firing spells. If it weren't for Zev, I'd be hairless right now. And then there was the explosion of the Conclave. Everyone apparently died, except for one... And that person is apparently being called the 'Herald of Andraste'. Personally, I prefer your title of 'Hero of Ferelden' myself.**_

****The Herald also is heading something in Haven, surprisingly. I believe Zevran said they call themselves the Inquisition? Mumbo-jumbo to me. Now, by the time you read this, I'll hopefully help Teagan regain Redcliffe from those darn mages. Yes, they kicked Teagan and Kaitlyn out of Redcliffe and handed it over to a magister from Tevinter! I'll try to keep my temper in check, dear, but that angers me. We give them a safe place to be and they throw the Arl out of his own town?****

_**Please return to me safely, love. I cannot bear the thought of the opposite.**_

_**Your loving husband,**_

_**King Alistair'**_

Jaya frowned. That was rude of the mages. "Anders... Can you explain why a group of rebel mages would swear loyalty to magisters and throw out a Arl?"

"What?"

"According to Alistair, they joined the magisters and threw out Arl Teagan."

"That's stupid! We mages would never do that with our freedom." Anders exclaimed.

"I know... So, whatever Grand Enchanter Fiona is thinking, she is about to deal with a very ticked off King. My husband can keep his temper in check for only so long. I have a feeling he'll throw them out of Ferelden..." Jaya explained.

"They'd deserve it, then." Melora commented. "I didn't fight an insane Knight-Commander for them to throw their freedom away! Maker's breath. They make my fight seem useless!"

"Calm down, Mel... You shouldn't work yourself up this bad... It's bad for the child." Jaya commented. "I'd know. I had twins."

"You're right. Sorry, Eli." She replied, her right hand resting on her growing waist. "I just get very ticked off whenever it comes to mages that would throw the freedom I nearly died for away."

Jaya smirked slightly. "You'll feel every emotion while pregnant, believe me. I've broken good plates when I had a mood swing."

Melora sighed. "I wasn't like this with Beth, though."

She recalled the raven-haired child she had met as well, instantly thinking of Eleanor, who'd be eight right now. The seven year old Beth Leann Hawke was a firecracker, like Melora was in her childhood, apparently. "Every pregnancy is different. Who knows, you might be carrrying twins."

"Andraste's buttcheek! I hope not. One was enough, but three?" Melora went wide-eyed and let Anders sit her down.

"Joking. Raising any more than two in this time is difficult." Jaya agreed, looking back over the notes.

"Take a little breather, Eli... You'll be dead at the rate you're working." Anders said. "Take it from your friend and healer."

"I'm so close though, Anders, I can taste it! If I can come up with****something****to help our brothers and sisters, I'll be happy to return to Alistair and my kids. Until then, I will have to keep trying. Mind seeing about gathering up some felandris? I'm sure I saw some nearby." She asked as she and Melora went about mixing things again. "Keep within Mel's barrier, though. You know what might happen if you do. I'd rather not kill you."

Anders chuckled. "Yes, mom. Anything else?"

"Don't use that tone with me, Anders. Or I'll pop into your head." Jaya warned. A few months ago, she had found out that she was one of very few Senior Wardens to be able to enter minds of either their recruits or those close enough by, similar to what Riordan did to the darkspawn during the Blight, but with fellow Grey Wardens. She enjoyed it and wondered how Alistair would react, since he was technically six months her senior. But, he retired from the Order, something that never happens, let alone go on to rule a kingdom, with another Grey Warden as his Queen.

Melora blinked. "Eli, look at this..." She said, looking at a potion they had made a few days ago, a light pink hue now to it. "Didn't it explode when we made it?"

Jaya bolted over from her side and grinned. "It did, perhaps it stabilized in the past few days... I wonder... Maybe it'll help? What did we make it with again?"

"A few deathroot leaves, crushed, vandal aria, crushed as well... Then there was one part crystal grace... Plus a little deep mushroom.." Melora read off the ingredients, tilting her head. "It also had a little bit of lyrium, too. Though, a drop."

"Melora, I think we did it... I need to see if it works, but if it does, we may have discovered something amazing!" She twirled the Force mage around, stunning Anders.

"Do I want to know?" He asked, putting the herbs down.

"Look at this, Anders. This is one of them that exploded a few days ago!" Jaya said, moving aside to let him see.

"Hmm. That's different from the others, for sure. Perhaps we could test it on another Warden nearby? Since they respect us here." Anders suggested.

"Brilliant! I love ya, Anders!" Jaya grinned and went to get a test subject.

"She is so happy..." Melora said, smiling. "It's hard not to smile with her. Considering the past few years she rarely has had a choice to smile."

"Yeah. All those flukes led to this. Even I have no idea what this is... And I know plenty of healing and other poultices." He said.

Jaya returned with a new recruit, named Allysin, a Dalish elf warrior that was recruited in Val Royoux. "Right in here, Allysin. Please, know that you will be in good hands. Anders... Perhaps a tiny sip of that? Melora, take notes."

"Wise. Let's see." He poured a tiny bit and handed it to Allysin, Melora grabbing something to write on.

Jaya waited with baited breath as the recruit sipped the drink. Soon, though, she went wide-eyed as she felt the recruit's taint disappear from her radar. "Well... How do you feel?"

"I feel fine... Why?" Allysin asked.

"Your taint's gone!" Anders gasped, looking close to passing out, his lover writing down the discovery. "Perhaps you can still fight darkspawn? There are some nearby."

The three followed to see the effects of the concoction and saw in udder awe that the recruit seemed to not only deal heavy damage to a genlock alpha, but showed no signs of weariness. Even the blood from the enemy didn't seem to affect her. Only after a few spawn did she manage to get tired as she finally killed the hoard, with little help from the others. Jaya's smile nearly broke her face when the recruit returned.

"We... did it... We dealt with it! Is there a warden close by that's by their calling, Allysin?" She asked.

"Yeah... Our leader, Nameha, he said he heard the song a few nights now." She replied as they took their trip to a nearby camp. "Senior Warden... May I present Commander of the Grey Jaya, Warden-Constable Anders and Champion Melora Hawke?"

"Maker's Breath! Pardon my manners, ser. I've not been well lately." Nameha said, bowing. "Please, enjoy a drink or feast."

"Actually, I know you've been hearing the Calling, is that true?" Jaya asked, sitting down. "How long have you been in the Order?"

"Five years, ser."

"Ahh. Might I ask if you'd do something for me? Take a sip of this and let me know what you feel." Jaya said, motioning to Anders and Melora.

"Of course." He said, doing so. "Tis strange... I have no headache, nor do I hear a song. What is that?"

"It's something I've spent nearly five years working on. I'm looking for ways to erase the Calling from our Order, and I believe I've found it. Perhaps it'll heal the blight?" She pondered.

"You already came up with that, Jaya." Melora commented. "But this is history! The Calling won't affect Wardens now. We have the ingredients and how to make it, all thanks to you, Jaya."

"**We** did it, Champion. Without you and Anders, I'd still be banging my head against rocks trying to solve this puzzle." She reminded before turning to Nameha. "Are there any people sick with the blight? Or any others that have been dealing with this?"

"One of our recruits has the blight inside them after dealing with a hurlock. Bugger got a hit in and the recruit swallowed the blood." He answered, leading them to the room where there was a smell of herbs and other things. "We've tried everything for it... Perhaps that will help?"

"Can't hurt..." Jaya said, repeating the motion with the recruit, seeing Melora taking notes on how the recruit seemed to go still before sitting up slowly, confused. "I.. Wow... Andraste, we did it." She collapsed in joy, her mind reeling from how long she had planned to give to this and it finally bloomed. "Nameha, give this to the First Warden, if you see them. It must be kept top-secret from anyone outside our order. Who knows what would happen if someone got a hold of this and used it for the wrong purpose..." She scribbled the recipe, ingredients and side-effects down and handed it over. "Now, I need to find out **why** we fall to a Calling. Anders, I believe this is where we part ways. This is my personal mission now... I thank you for helping me."

"Any time, Eli... Just be safe and remember to only take it when it gets stronger." Anders said, handing her a potion that only she needed to block out the Calling or any emissaries. They had discovered they could create their own blocking out potion with a little sample of their blood, which they also handed a copy of over to Nameha. She took the original while Anders and Melora took copies as well, to keep them safe. "By the way, you might need to have a little chat with your husband.."

"Why?" She asked, confused now.

Hawke giggled softly. "He called you the 'old ball and chain'."

Jaya huffed and counted backwards from a hundred as she packed up. "I'll give him a piece of my mind when I do... Thanks for telling me. I wondered why my nose itched a while ago." She waved goodbye and also started planning a speech towards her love.

**So, Jaya managed to find the 'cure' for the Calling, I assume the Warden might've had help somewhere down the line from either one of the companions of Awakening or even Hawke themselves, it is not known if they even do find it. For all we know, the Warden could've found the cure, but refuse to tell the Inquisitior due to how secretive it was for the Order.  
~~Skittles~**


	32. Answers

**Bioware owns Dragon Age and all the characters, I own Jaya, though...**

**The King's Rose  
**

**Chapter 3****1: Answers.**

* * *

For the next six years, Jaya would often find hints to why her order fell to the Calling, but never a solid answer. She wrote a letter to her husband and explained everything she had come in contact with, her own hopes slowly dimming at ever finding out the truth behind the Calling.

_**'Dearest husband and king,**_

_**I have yet to find out a solid piece of evidence as to why we fall to the Calling. Even the dwarves have no idea why. I refuse to stop looking until I know why. I know each letter is nothing compared to hearing my voice, as is hearing yours. I wish I knew what year it was now. I have nearly run out of not only hope, but the potion keeping me from submitting to the Calling. I want to return, you have no idea how tempting it is to drop everything and return to your side. But, you know I cannot drop all that I have worked for like that. Should I perish and this be the last letter to you, know I want you happy, love. **_

_**We have been through hell twice and survived. I have no arguments if you wish for an annulment based on 'desertion' by me. My heart will always belong to you, while you can be free to hand yours out to someone more deserving. In closing, may Andraste guide us and lead us both to happiness.**_

_**Your loving wife and queen,**_

_**Jaya'**_

She even wrote to the Inquisitor about her discoveries and why she hadn't been found since before the Conclave exploded.

_**'To Her Worship, Inquisitor Trevelyan:**_

_**I wish that I had helpful information regarding Corypheus, but due to my own limited training during the Blight, I know less of ancient darkspawn lore than do most Wardens. I am engaged in a search of my own. All Grey Wardens who do not fall in battle eventually fall to something known as the Calling, a magic that preys upon our own connection to the Blight and the darkspawn. Rather than such foul magic eventually leading to my death, I have determined to find a way to negate this Calling and save all Wardens from its effects.**_

_**Part of me wishes that I could help your Inquisition more personally because the danger of Corypheus and the Breach approaches the threat of even another Blight. Regardless, I have my own path to follow, and I must uncover a cure for the Calling if I wish to see my king ever again. I beg you, keep his kingdom safe until I can return to his side. Also, if Lady Nightingale loses her light, remind her of what I said during the Blight, she may gain the light back. Just say 'We are always taking a bow together' and that should lift her spirits..**_

_**I appreciate your warning regarding Corypheus. Fortunately, my own search has taken me out of the area where the supposed magister is operating, and while I have encountered challenges of my own, they have not involved any weakness related to my Grey Warden abilities.**_

_**As I have little useful information to offer, please accept the accompanying gifts instead. If, in my quest, I find anything that may be of use to you in your fight against Corypheus, I will send it to you immediately.**_

_**Yours,**_

_**Warden-Commander Cousland-Theirin of Ferelden'**_

And she hadn't found anything concerning that ancient darkspawn, at least until she ran into a few of Leliana's people, who were looking for information on him. She just hid while watching how professional her best friend's spies were at getting information and had to smile at how much had changed in nearly ten years as she decided that she could get more information from a library and snuck her way inside.

Looking around, she took her time finding information about the tie between Corypheus, the Calling and the Blight itself. All the books she read all lead to dead ends, except for one from Tevinter, stating that Corypheus once entered the Golden City, turning it into the Black City due to his craving for power of becoming a god. Then it states that he then created 'followers' that soon became to be known as the darkspawn. It was then that the First Blight happened, him trying to create a new god in his image, instead creating an Archdemon and the first Grey Wardens coming to be.

Jaya's mind whirled with all the information and finding out that it was because of Corypheus that Wardens fell to the Blight or the Calling. He was the reason and the proof was staring her in the face as she took the book and gave it to one of Leliana's spies, deciding to finally head home to hopefully open arms of her king and her children. "Sister Leliana may need this... Take it to her..."

"And what about you, milady?" The spy asked.

"I must return to my king's side and never leave it as long as I breathe. The Inquisitior should find that very interesting. I have found these as well." She handed the spy some weapons and a few notes about what she had been doing with the information. "Andraste guide you and the Inquisition."

"At least let us escort you to Skyhold, so you can rest up." Another spy suggested.

"You definitely are Leli's spies. I can't say no to resting up." She joked as she followed the spies to a huge fort or something that was in the middle of nowhere, her head tilting up to try and compare the size to the palace, figuring it to be nearly ten times the size. Jaya was lead to a grand hall and looked at all the celebrating people, all strange faces, except for a familiar red-head. She watched as the spy went up, gave her the book before pointing her direction.

"Leliana? What is it?" A female warrior asked, seeing the bard pale.

"It... can't be!" Leliana dashed off, making everyone turn and look, including a blonde man and reddish orange haired woman, who were by a throne of some sort.

"What's up with Nightingale?" A dwarf asked.

"Jaya! It is you, isn't it?" Leliana asked as soon as she was nearby.

"Who else would it be, Leli?" She joked before getting crushed in a hug. "Can't... breathe... Help..."

"You know her, Leliana?" The warrior asked.

"Cassie, this is the Hero of Ferelden and my best friend, Jaya Theirin." Leliana said, never once leaving her arm.

"THE HERO?! WHERE WERE YOU!?" Cassandra Pentaghurst demanded, grabbing Jaya by the collar and shaking her.

"Cassandra, calm down." The reddish-orange haired woman said. "What have I said about trying to **kill** historical heroes? You nearly did that to Hawke and poor Varric!"

"But, Inquisitior, this is the first person me and Leliana looked for to help with the Breach, but she vanished!" Cassandra said.

"I did not. I had a personal mission to attend to. I couldn't stop it to play hero again." Jaya said, shoving the Seeker off, glaring at her. "Besides, according to what I've heard, your Inquisitor has done wonderfully to deal with that."

"That she has. Might I introduce Lady Silvana Trevelyan, the Inquisitor and the one who healed the sky?" Leliana said, glaring softly at Cassandra.

"An honor, Your Worship, to meet you in person." Jaya said, bowing slightly. "I assume you saved my king's kingdom for me?"

"Wait... Your..." Silvana Trevelyan tried to find the right words.

"She's married to King Alistair, yes. You met him briefly when saving the mages." Leliana said, waving someone over. "Morrigan, she's back!"

"Ahh. I assumed that would be the reason for the commotion. Welcome back, sister." Morrigan said, smiling.

"Morrigan? I thought you were in Orlais." Jaya said, hugging the witch.

"Indeed. Until Empress Celene dictated I help the Inquisition." She replied. "Kieran, you might not remember her, but Jaya knows you."

"Of course, Mother. You have told me much about her." The young boy said, smiling at her. "I remember you holding me when I was young. And I know about my half-siblings, too. Mother made sure any part of you, I knew."

"Aww, thanks, Morrigan." Jaya said, tearing up before sighing. "Do tell me what year or whatever it is."

Silvana smiled softly. "9:42 Justinian Dragon."

Jaya paled and went wide-eyed. "I've been away from Ferelden for ELEVEN YEARS?!" She collapsed and ran over all the things she has missed, her heart shattering at how she had been all but non-existent from her children's lives for that long. Not to mention, she probably was forgotten by her own husband, and that made her frown.

"Perhaps King Alistair should know his wife has returned?" Cassandra suggested.

Silvana glared at the warrior. "Cassandra. She just got here, at least let her rest up before kicking her out of Skyhold. Last thing I knew, you made me the leader."

"Sorry. I got ahead of myself." She apologized.

Leliana knelt down next to her. "I'll show her to a room. Sorry to bother you, Silv. I know you and a certain someone were busy talking." She smirked slightly when she got her leader to flush, making the blonde man also flush.

"Well, please, let us know what you need, Your Majesty." Silvana said, bowing.

Jaya remained in her mental world while Leliana showed her to a room. Did Alistair still love her? Do her children even remember her? If she returned, would they welcome her with open arms or shove her into a small hut in the middle of nowhere, with orders to never contact them again? Would her entire world be destroyed and would she watch the man she loved more than her own life move on without her? Each question chipped at her heart, already cracking at the seems. _'I did tell him to move on if he found himself regretting our marriage. Any woman would be a great step-mother to Duncan and Eleanor, plus a probable mother to more heirs. Not to mention she'd be more liked than me right now. What kind of queen abandons her husband and country? How can I face anyone beside Leli again?'_ She sat down on the bunk and knew Leliana had sat beside her, the now-spymaster still able to tell if she was down.

"Jaya, what's wrong? Ever since you found out you have been gone for eleven years, you shut everyone out." She stated as Morrigan entered. "Morrigan... She's not responding to me."

The witch frowned and sat on the other side of Jaya. "Tis worrying to see you like this. I hardly remember a time with you this quiet, you almost remind me of the opposite of the fool."

The old nickname that Morrigan called Alistair made her look between her two best friends and let out her emotions. "What kind of queen am I? I all but abandoned my king, left my children's lives and ignored her king's kingdom for eleven years? How can I even face him again? What if he's moved on and they want nothing to do with me? Will they even remember me?"

"Slow down, Jaya... You're a great queen. You went on a mission to try and prevent other Grey Wardens from falling to the Calling. You've let Alistair know what you were doing before you left and, what I've heard, your absence was very noticeable to those who knew him well enough. He even sent me a letter, wondering if I heard from you... Here. I haven't opened it." Leliana dug in her pockets to hand a letter over. "It's actually addressed to you."

She blinked and opened the letter.

_**'Dearest Wife,**_

_**It stuns me to read that you're losing hope and makes me wish more now that I had gone with you eleven years ago. I have never felt this helpless for you and I hate it, to be honest. Between these 'Venatori' hiding out in the Palace and worrying about you, I swear I'm more gray than I should be.**_

**_Leliana told me that you had finally made contact with the Inquisition. I truly hope you have better news for them. I had to apologize to the Inquisitor, since I had got a little mad when I had first seen them. Since then, the Inquisition helped us make a more stable peace treaty between Ferelden and Orlais._**

**_Also, an annulment? Are you insane, love? There's no one I want more than you, even if it seems logical for me to find a new wife. Like you wrote, we've been through hell and back and there's no way I'd throw that away to make a few nobles 'happy'. Many have wondered why I haven't and the reason is that no one could ever replace you in my heart._**

**_The kids actually are eager to see you. They now understand what you are doing and think that you're even more of a hero than ever. Eleanor is turning into you, sweetheart, and being very wily with her mind. She now can sneak past any of the guards without making a noise, though I always seem to catch her. I told her that you are the only one I can't catch and it'll take a lot more to get passed me. Duncan seems to prefer being a guard himself, despite being a prince. He got your stubbornness, that's for certain._**

**_I should finish this before a scribe finds me and 'asks' to write for me. Know that you haven't left my mind or heart. I can't wait to hold you again and tell you how much I love you. Until then, have my best wishes, love._**

**_Your Loving Husband,_**

**_Alistair Theirin'_**

Jaya had a hand over her mouth as tears welled up in her eyes. He still loved her? After this long? Her heart lit up and she couldn't help but want to rush home. "Thank you, Leli.. You too, Morrigan. I needed this." She said, hugging the two and bolting out the room, nearly knocking over Silvana. "Oops. Sorry, Inquisitor. I guess I'm eager to get home."

Silvana chuckled a little and shook her head. "I understand. You want to get escorted? I'm sure Commander Cullen could arrange something." She looked to the blonde beside her.

"Wait... Cullen? I thought you looked familiar!" Jaya said. "I bet things worked out after the Blight for ya. I mean, you're commanding an army greater than the one even I commanded during the Blight."

Cullen rubbed his head lightly. "A little bit, Your Majesty. I'm surprised you remember me. I wasn't really myself in the Tower."

Jaya smirked and nodded. "Believe me, I completely understand what you went through. Don't forget what happened to my family, it's the same feelings going through a mind. Now, I have to turn down the escorting... I'd rather surprise my husband than arrive with an army. Maker guide you." She rested a fist on her chest and nodded her head, like she's seen a few people do to the Inquisition before heading out. Soon, she'd return to the palace, to her love's arms and her children's lives.

**Whew... I've really been getting pumped with hours at my job and it's really stressful now... But, I have been working on this and the previous chapter on a little pad on my computer.  
~~Skittles~~**


	33. Awaiting the Queen

**Bioware owns Dragon Age and all the characters, I own Jaya, though...**

**The King's Rose  
Chapter 32: Awaiting the Queen!**

* * *

Jaya pulled the hood of her cloak over her hair, which now would reach her waist if Leliana hadn't done a French braid near the base of the part and worked her way around Jaya's hairline to the other side near her ear and then braided the rest of the hair straight out away from the head. Jaya shivered lightly as she remembered how Leliana had even tickled her slightly when she tucked the end of the braid into the braid on the head and secured with pins. Silvana had given her a dark blue cloak, something that hung over her shoulders when pushed back. It covered her armor perfectly, though her boots were shown and Jaya loved Wade's armor to a point where she slept in it. Not that she had a choice.

The return trip to Denerim seemed to only take hours, but it took a week, her having to stop off at Redcliffe to say hi to Teagan and his wife Kaitlyn, finding out they had had three children, two girls and a boy. That and Kaitlyn's brother Bevin was now a high-ranking captain in the royal army. Kaitlyn had introduced little Rosina and Sorcha, the girls and Ryley, the boy, making Jaya miss her own children. Rosina was six, Sorcha was three and Ryley was now one year old. Jaya had found out, for a while, the two had difficulty conceiving until Rosina was born.

She then stopped off at Highever, stunning her brother and saying not to send word to Alistair, like she had Teagan and Kaitlyn promise, for a surprise. For the first time in years, she felt at peace at her childhood home as she sat down and waited for her brother, who had said he had a surprise for her. Sipping the tea, she thought of possible surprises that could've taken place in the past eleven years.

"In here." Fergus' voice said as he opened a door. "Sister, may I introduce Adelina Sedna Cousland, my wife?"

Jaya nearly choked on her tea and had to shake her head a few times as Fergus patted her on the back. "Di-Did you say 'wife'?"

"Yeah, I finally remarried. I figured Oriana would want me happy." He explained as a red haired woman with bright green eyes sat across from Jaya. "Love, this is my little sister, Jaya Theirin, Queen of Ferelden."

"An honor to finally meet you, Your Majesty. Ferg here has told me a ton about how you saved Ferelden over eleven years ago. Might I say you look lovely?" Adelina said, smiling gently.

She returned the smile and relaxed. "No need for that, Adelina. Please, call me Jaya. We are family, after all." Jaya hugged her brother. "I'm proud of you, brute. You finally listened to me!"

"That's not all, Sister... Show them in." He said to a servant.

"More surprises? I think I'll be returning to my own husband in a bag at this rate." She joked with Adelina.

A boy, roughly seven, with blackish hair and green eyes strolled in, a girl around four hiding behind him. The girl had red hair and the standard Cousland blue eyes. "Is this her, Father?"

"Yes, son. This is your aunt Jaya." Fergus said.

Jaya went wide-eyed and stared at the two, shock and amazement running through her system. "What are your names?"

"I'm Ampelio William, Auntie. This is my little sister, Elethea Haelia." Ampelio said, smiling proudly.

"Nice to meet you. I assume they've also met them?" She asked.

"Oh, yes. In fact, they were there not long after the births, with Alistair in tow, of course. The twins love these two dearly." Fergus explained before the two went about informing her about how they met, how they fell in love and how he, after getting probed by Alistair enough, proposed. Then he explained how he told her of Oriana and Oren, their parents and even their grandparents, him being the one to mostly remember them.

Adelina then took over, describing her own family from a small place in Orlais, ironically enough, and how she herself was a middle child with an older sister and an older brother as well as two younger brothers. She stated that she and Alistair got along very well and she admired his devotion to Jaya, even if it were strange to her. **[[A/N: I should mention that Jaya is 33 now, Fergus being roughly 40, Alistair is 37, since he might be older than the Warden.]]**

A few days later, after getting to know her new sister-in-law and niece and nephew, Jaya made her way to Denerim, watching in amazement at how the city had grown a ton in the past decade plus. Her heart sped up as she made her way to the palace, where her husband and own children were. Stopping in at Wade's, though, she gave him new metals and things she found in her travels, telling them to have fun with it, to the two's amusement. As she made her way, she wondered how she would look to him after so long. She had aged a little and wondered if she still appealed to him like she did when they first started out. Pausing, she looked into a bucket to see that there was a scar on her cheek from a fight with a red templar and another was also on her belly from another red templar. She sighed and snuck her way into the secret entrance, slipped off the armor and opened the door, pausing when she heard her husband and one of the twins, probably Duncan, talking.

"But, Father... You promised to show me that move of yours!" Duncan whined.

"Yeah, once the talks were done and they are far from done. I still need to apologize to Celene for you interrupting the talks, again." Came the reply and Jaya could see him rubbing his temples.

"Really, Dunny? You know how hard Father has to work. Quit buggin him already." A new voice, probably Eleanor's, added.

"How long have you been there, Elie?" Duncan demanded.

"Long enough. Just because Mother's not here right now, doesn't mean you can get to ask Father about training." Eleanor said, smiling softly.

Duncan sighed. "Maker. I want Mother to get back soon... She'd..."

"Scold you for not leaving your father alone for a few hours." Jaya reminded, getting the three heads to whip around and see her leaning on the door to the armory. "Then, I'd tell you to read a few chapters of one of your most hated lesson books."

"Mother!" The twins shouted, bolting to nearly tackle her in a hug, which she expected.

"I suppose that answers my question of if I was missed by you two." She said, hugging the two, kissing their cheeks repeatedly.

"Mother!" Eleanor whined, while Duncan grumbled. "We're twelve years old now."

Jaya smiled, remembering telling her own mother that very same thing, though she was nine when she said it. "Doesn't mean I can't smother you with all the love I can..." She said sweetly, releasing them before walking up to her husband and raising an eyebrow. "You look like you've seen a ghost, husband." She teased before he crushed her into his arms, making her grin wildly and return the embrace, feeling the twins also hug her before they left to go study or something since she pulled back to see it was only them now, minus the guards that took her warning seriously a decade or so ago. "I have missed you, husband... So much..." She said, letting her defenses down completely for him.

Alistair smiled softly and relaxed his hold slightly to look into her silver eyes. "And I've missed you, dear wife.. With every hour that passed while you were gone..."

She ran a hand through his hair and returned his smile. "Hope you won't mind this then: the only way I'm ever leaving you is if I'm forced to." When he chuckled lightly, she felt the vibrations throughout her body.

"That may be the second best idea you've ever had, love."

"'Second'? What was the first?" She asked.

"The first was being the love of my life. There were probably better choices, but you chose me." He answered, stroking her cheek softly.

"There were, but none would've been there to 'deliver witty one liners' and compliment me, despite how bloody I got." She teased.

"And I'm glad I fit that bill. Not so difficult now that I've gotten used to it, I assure you." He replied as they went into the study and she unpacked her bag. "Wow. You went all out, huh?"

"Well, it was important, so I pulled out all the stops. I learned so much while traveling about not only darkspawn, but how and why Wardens fall to the Calling. In fact, a book I gave the Inquisitor has the exact history of that. But, before that, me, Anders and the Champion of Kirkwall managed to come up with a few potions to help with not only block out the song, but also help heal those infected with the blight." She arranged the notes as he walked to be behind her. "I think I finally have a clue on how to kinda prevent more Blights, but it'll have to come down to my trust in the Architect."

"I knew you'd do it, dear. So what exactly have you learned?" He asked looking over her shoulder.

"According to research, an ancient Tevinter magister named Corypheus entered what we know as the Black City with hopes to become a god, but his desire for power tainted everything and turned those that lived there into darkspawn. Angered, he decided to try and recreate his god by awakening the Old Gods, creating Archdemons." She explained, smiling. "Then you know what happened next. So, Corypheus was the cause of all that and, from what I heard, the Inquisitor eliminated it when she sealed that tear in the sky."

"That must mean there might not be another Blight for another century." He summed up, grinning. "That'll be another thing I thank the Inquisitor for."

"Besides healing the sky?" She questioned.

"That and allowing me to keep my wife by my side as long as the Maker deems." He said, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Jaya nodded and rested her head on his shoulders. "I hope no one caused too much problems, besides the whole 'mages-throwing-Teagan-out-of-Redcliffe' thing..."

"Well, not much, really. Just me missing you, wife. I admit, I'm not as good at hiding it from our friends as you. Though, I wouldn't listen to those that suggested I put you aside to find a better wife and mother to the kids. I think your brother might've killed them on the spot if I hadn't spoken up." He said.

"Remind me to thank him one day. I doubt I'd keep my cool, I would've had them on the floor, wishing they were dead in a second." She flushed at how she still was a little protective of her life with Alistair, even after all these years.

"And I'd have to risk losing a hand to get you off them. I told them that that wouldn't be fair to the twins, not to mention the whole 'take-no-other' part of our vows. I may be able to have mistresses, but I'd rather not. You are more than enough for me." He said, chuckling at her blush. "Still cute when you blush, love. I missed that, too."

"Well, I won't be blushing any more, so get used to not seeing it." She teased, acting hurt. "I'm hardly 'cute', either. I've fought a lot of red templars out west and I'm lucky Anders was there to heal me, otherwise I'd literally be brought back in a body bag. There are plenty more scars to remind me I'm not quite as I was in the first few months of the Blight." She blinked when he went to probably lock the door, raising an eyebrow at his behavior. "That and I'm hardly young anymore."

**Well, Jaya's home and she now lets her doubts out to her hubby... How'll he react? Find out~~  
~~Skittles~~**


	34. A Heated Welcome

**Bioware owns Dragon Age and all the characters, I own Jaya, though...**

**The King's Rose  
Chapter 33: A Heated Welcome**

* * *

"Jaya Lucile Elise Cousland-Theirin, stop right there. Don't you dare speak of yourself that way. You will never change in my eyes and I could care less about your looks and you know that. I fell in love with the real you, the one behind all that and the one that had enough faith to put me on the throne." He caressed her cheek, running it across a scar she got from her stint in Amaranthine, kissing it. "I think each scar on your body proves how stubborn you are and that they just add to your charm in my eyes. You'll always be beautiful in my eyes and I hate when you think I fell in love with your looks. You are, not just the mother of our children, but also the beat of my heart. You are, not just the queen of this nation, but also the woman of my dreams. I love **you**."

"Al-"

"As for you thinking I'd ever want to annul our marriage, if you could see the world as I do, you would realize how much I love you. My love for you knows no time and place. My heart starts thumping every time I see your beautiful face. You are the inspiration behind all that I do, and the source of all that is good in my life." He stared into his wife's silver eyes, watching as they melted into a liquid silver at his words and seeing her tear up, some leaking down her cheek, running into his thumb. He took a hand and placed it over his heart. "You own this heart and reside in it."

Hearing how her husband saw her made Jaya's heart explode in how much she loves this man and she should've known better than to think less of herself when he never did. She never wanted to doubt herself, but there were so many things she had heard about him that she didn't want to believe. That and she didn't want to let anyone else know she was around, especially when they mentioned her looks. "I'll never understand why I let myself think that way... I guess me going away for so long weakened me to those thoughts and I was too busy to even stand up for myself... I love you more so now..." She said watery.

"Never, ever doubt yourself around me. I will keep telling you how you look to me." He replied, drying her tears and smiling softly before seeing her smirk a little.

"Well, husband. I hope you plan on proving it as well..." She said, moving a hand to run into his hair, messing the back up as she used the hand over his heart to pull him against her. "Plus, I still want my kiss you haven't given me."

**~~Lemon (You've been warned)~~**

"I'll do better than that, darling..." He said, placing one hand on her waist while the other cupped her neck, dragging her into a kiss he had been waiting to give her since he saw her leaning against the armory door. Alistair felt her sigh happily and melt into the kiss, allowing him to deepen it by entering her mouth. His fingers that were on her neck went up to undo her buns, the strands falling to her waist. He darted the hand on her hip under her tunic to grasp her breast, earning her hissing slightly and arching up into him. It was amazing he could still make her make those noises she often made for him after so long.

Jaya felt her body want to go faster, to have him possess her like he used to and to make him brand her as his. With that in mind, she hooked her left leg around his hip, angling her heated core to press against his growing erection and backing up to climb slightly on to the desk, not caring what was on the surface at the moment. She shuddered slightly at how much heat was now growing in not only their kiss, but between her legs as she took one of his hands to hint she wanted her pants off and it needed to be **now**! Later, there'd be their slow re-acquainting sex. Right now, she needed him to take her hard and fast since she was gone for nearly eleven years. When he nearly tore the pants off, she worked on his belt on the reddish armor, mentally giggling when it dropped to the ground and it went unnoticed by him.

He already had a hunch it wouldn't be slow the first time, but he'd be damned if she didn't let him take it slow now after so long. He needed to make sure he wasn't dreaming again and slowed his hand as it traveled up to her heat, deepening the kiss when his finger moved against her heat over her panties and feeling her shudder against him. Alistair then hooked his thumbs in the waistband of her panties and took them off, tossing them to join her pants on the ground somewhere before he trailed his hand to rub the nub that made her body flush. He only pulled away to help her toss her tunic and bindings in the same general direction that he tossed her other clothes.

Her body began lighting up again as she felt her eyes rolling back into her head when her husband trailed his mouth towards a scar on her shoulder from a red templar, kissing it before moving on to her breasts, pulling the left nipple into his mouth. She wrung her hands into his hair and held on, knowing it was going to be a very numbing ride soon. Her reactions towards him haven't dulled it seemed in the past ten years and that made her happy, her urgency to be taken hard nearly overpowering every sense of time. The pleasure she experienced with him had her body tightening to a point where it made her mind spin.

He then slid the finger that was now coated in her juice inside, feeling her inhale and having her arch into him as he trailed his mouth to the other breast while pumping the finger in and out, in time to her pants when he pulled himself from her breast to watch her body moving on its own in a way he missed. Her whimper signaled that he had found that sweet spot as he added another finger, earning a soft moan that grew when he began rotating his palm against her nub. As much as he loved those sounds, he wanted them to stay in their bedroom, not the study, where, even though he locked the door, a servant could pause by and know what he was doing to his wife. He was possessive that way, only wanting to hear her moaning his name in their bed.

Jaya began to see spots behind her eyelids and swore she was stupid to believe some other woman would be getting this from him when she was the one to allow him to test this. Sensing she was about to reach her breaking point, she reached for him and dragged his mouth to hers right as she came, letting his mouth cover her scream and her body tightened before twitching as she came down from the high. Pulling back from the kiss, she lifted her eyelids to stare at him, into those hazel eyes that held so much love and admiration for her she always found herself drowning. "You still have the impeccable ability to have my mind forget what it was thinking about." She then raised an eyebrow and smiled. "However, you are still clothed, husband... Which is unfair."

He chuckled softly and smirked. "I plan on fixing that, my dear." He said as he assisted her in taking his own clothes off, remaining still when she ran her hands over his own body, knowing it was needed right before she wrapped her legs around his waist and anchored herself on his shoulders with her hands, her silver eyes a dark grey now, pulling him into their depths. "Can you see now, love, that there isn't one person in the world that I want more than I want you." With those words, he slid into her welcoming tightness, stopping once he was buried to the hilt.

Jaya smiled sweetly as it hit her that it was this reason she loved him: he was always making sure they both could enjoy any moment together. She traced his features, memorizing how he had changed and yet, remained the same man she loves. "Alistair... The most precious moments of my life are when I am held in your arms. Every day that passes reminds me to thank the universe for giving me a husband as loving and wonderful as you are, even when I was gone for so long... Years can go by, but I will never forget the first moment that you held me in your arms. In that moment and every second since then, you have been the reason I breath, live and exist. You are my love, and the source of all of my happiness." She then rocked slightly before he took her mouth in a heated kiss, taking over and sending her mind flying into nothingness.

Alistair memorized her all over again as he reclaimed her body, while realizing she was the one that held him in her hands, instead of the other way. It made him also know that, all those years ago, back when they were kids in Redcliffe, she had already begun to have him around her finger. Each thrust brought him closer to giving her his everything and he welcomed it with open arms when she tightened around him and bit her lower lip to prevent her cry of completion and that sent him into his own, thrusting a few more times before slowing down, his release entering her body.

**~~End Lemon~~**

Jaya felt her body relax onto the desk, her eyes shut to try to let her mind return. She felt him lift her up and sit in the chair, resting her head on his shoulder with him having his cheek rest on her head. "I could just lie here with you forever, which is what I plan on doing from now on."

"I'm on board with that plan." He said, laughing breathlessly as they recovered from their bout of lovemaking. After a few minutes, he finally noticed her hair length and lifted a part of it up, smiling a little. "I thought you never wanted to let your hair grow long?"

"Well, I didn't. But, I didn't trust Anders with scissors, so I let it grow. It was a pain to even deal with. Leli was the one to put it up again and I swear she enjoyed it. I might get Anora or someone to cut it again." She pouted and swatted the hair away, giggling at his own pout. "Or will my loving husband brush it every day?"

"I believe I've brushed enough hair to manage that." He replied. "As soft as you are, we might need to get dressed again."

Jaya huffed and pouted. "But I'm comfortable for the first time in years..." Seeing him raise an eyebrow, she sighed in defeat and got off to go hunt her clothes down. She chuckled and tilted her head and saw that her tunic was hanging from a post, a tear in it. "Well, there goes a good tunic."

Alistair saw where she was looking and shook his head. "Sorry about that, love. I believe there's a shirt hiding somewhere in here." He said as he dug in a lower drawer.

"You keep shirts here?"

"I tend to fall asleep writing, so I have to have a few spares hiding, to change into, so yes." He explained, finding a soft blue shirt and walking over to toss it over her head, helping to get all her hair outside of it. "Lovely."

"Oh, hush up and get dressed. Or do you want half the staff to swoon at you?" She teased, poking his naked chest.

"I better. Knowing you, that half would be sent to the gallows for staring at me too much." He said, putting the red shirt back on. "Better, wife?"

"Much. Only I'm allowed to see you like that, remember. Just like only you can see me that way." She stood up on her toes to kiss his cheek before she remembered what Anders said, frowning and crossing her arms. "Funny thing... I heard someone called me 'the old ball and chain'. Do you know who?"

Alistair gulped slightly and rubbed the back of his head. "Umm, I can explain... Erm..." He tried to search for an explanation, but saw the shadow cross his wife's face and knew he was doomed. "I'm sorry, it was a slip of the tongue."

"I absolutely hate it when you call me that, you know! It makes me feel like I'm some sort of prison for you, when you agreed to our marriage fully...Or is that how you see me now? As a 'ball and chain'?" She kept a straight face while she was shaking on the inside.

"No, I don't know why that came out. Honestly, I meant it as a joke. You know I joke around sometimes to make things less stressful. I never meant it that way, sweetheart." He said, trying to calm her down, knowing her mind well enough. "If it'll help, I'll add massaging your feet every morning to the routine..."

Sighing, Jaya knew she couldn't stay mad at him, no matter how hard she tried. He meant too much for her to stay angry and she refused to hurt either of them that way. "Just promise to not call me that again or you're sleeping in a guest room for a week."

"Understood, love."

**Phew... Ali-baby got out of hot water there. Jaya really hates being called 'ball and chain', as it's hinted in DA2 where Teagan warns him that his wife hates it. I think he did mean it as a way to lighten the seriousness of meeting Hawke, as he likes joking when it gets uncomfortable for him.**

**As for the other stories, due to my computer deleting them, I'm able to start over and make it easier to match up in the timelines now. I currently have at least one chapter ready for the second story, called 'An Apostate's Soul', which will have my Hawke: Melora, and the lovable Anders~ Keep an eye out!  
~~Skittles~~**


End file.
